Kintsukuroi
by cole-lit
Summary: To repair with gold is to highlight the beauty in brokenness. (A slow-paced KHR rewrite where Tsuna is a neglected but powerfully captivating Sky, Reborn is Teddy Lupin and needed help, and Harry is the ageless Master of Death with a saving people thing.)
1. Prologue

Reborn frowned as he watched Sawada Tsunayoshi though the window of the boy's room. He was expertly bandaging his wounds (both old and new from accidents, bullies, and whatnot) with a shaky hand (from the pain or the budding sickness from an infected wound, he wasn't sure). He was everything the report he received from Iemitsu said he would be: weak, shy, bullied, friendless - failing (not only in academics but in life).

How could he become the Vongola Decimo if he wasn't even fit to join the Vongola even as fodder?

(He didn't know how, but it was his job to find out.)

But that wasn't why he was frowning; what _wasn't_ written in the report that was the real problem - how the boy was raised.

No, not _raised_ because that implied that his parents were there for his student-to-be. With his father in Italy as the head of the CEDEF and his mother in her own little world, Tsunayoshi had no one to raise him.

(Just how out of it was Sawada Nana for her to ignore her own son - her own flesh and blood - when he tripped from the stairs _right in front of her_?)

He knew the boy would break if he trained (tortured his former student would say) Tsunayoshi to become the Vongola Decimo. But he also knew that he cannot afford - that he _didn't know_ _how_ \- to be the source of kindness the boy needs in his life.

Kindness was not part of his job description as the world's greatest hitman. On the other hand, it was the job description of another man he knew very well.

He pulled out his phone and pressed "1". The phone was picked up even before the first ring was halfway over.

"Hello, Cub," a warm gentle baritone answered the phone.

"You know my current job, right?" he answered back, skipping the usual pleasantries.

"A favor from the _Vongola_." And it seemed that he still hasn't forgiven the Vongola.

"Yes. And I need help." Though he rarely (never) asked for help, Reborn was not arrogant (stupid) enough _not_ to call for help when he needed it. And looking at his student, he needed all the help he could get.

The moment he said those words, the line got cut and he stared at his phone in shock. He didn't expect the man to turn him down because he _always_ helped Reborn, even when he _didn't_ ask for it. He was _always_ there for Reborn; at least Reborn thought he was.

(Was his hatred of the Vongola more powerful than his lo-)

A pop to his left stopped Reborn's train of thought as he aimed his gun towards the intruder - a teenager with green eyes and messy black hair with a phone in his hand. He was obviously about to sleep - barefooted and clad in pajama pants - before he apparated to Reborn's side.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" the teenager asked with worry etched on his face, silently running to Reborn. Reborn lowered his gun and tilted his fedora downwards, ashamed of himself. How could he have ever doubted his man?

"It's Reborn, Dad," he said out of habit.

The taller brunet just shrugged, picking up and pulling Reborn to his bare chest. "I know, I know. But I thought you were in danger and old habits die hard," he mumbled into Reborn's fedora.

(This both warmed and chilled Reborn's heart - warmed because his dad was here because he loved Reborn more than he hated the Vongola; and chilled because Tsuna most likely never experienced this unconditional love and support Reborn was blessed with his whole life.)

"So, what's wrong?" his dad asked, sitting down on the roof and placing Reborn on his lap.

Reborn tried (and failed) to find the words to describe what was wrong (because _everything_ wasn't an appropriate description though it was _close_) so he pointed at the open window of Tsunayoshi's room.

For a while there was only silence and Reborn glanced up. His dad seemed calm though his eyes shone with an unearthly glow, which usually inspired fear in all who saw it; all except for Reborn, who just smiled at the familiar sight.

"So, how can I help, Cub?"

Saving people was also his dad's job description. And Sawada Tsunayoshi needed saving.

**_Prologue - end._**

**note: **_it's not really plot relevant, but the whole conversation was in english._

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


	2. 01: Dreaming of Angels

**warning: **_this chapter mentions bullying (which is kinda the basic premise of this whole story so i'd rather not repeat myself) and implied rape (nothing graphic or explicit, just in passing, but better safe than sorry)._

**. . .**

Tsuna didn't know who or why but he was certain _someone_ was watching him. It wasn't usual people or Hibari (because the prefect was his own brand of pain and misery) but who else would be interested in Dame-Tsuna?

He made himself smaller in his seat as he tried to answer his math exam and forced himself not to fidget. He didn't want anyone (_else_ because his stalker has been persistently watching him since yesterday) to take notice of him because that meant he would get their attention. That was the last thing he wanted.

(He knew that being clumsy and fidgety got their - people, bullies, Hibari - attention, which meant _pain_. But he couldn't help it because the feeling of being watched makes him more clumsy and fidgety than usual.)

He wanted to get out of this hellhole called school (or _life_, either was fine with him) because he couldn't concentrate with his eyes watering and his head pounding. It was really hard to answer an exam with a fever. (But even without his sickness, he knew he would inevitably fail the exam. Again.) As soon as he heard the bell, he quickly passed his empty test paper and left.

As he went home (because he needed to get money from his mother's wallet to buy some medicine), he was blocked by some of his classmates.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna," one of them, Goro, said as he slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder, pinning him to the larger boy's side. "Where do you think you're going?" he added, looking down on Tsuna with a grin.

"H-home," he stuttered back, loud enough so it could be heard but soft enough to be a whisper. He stood still as he was surrounded by three of his classmates.

"Alone?" another one, Ichigo, asked mockingly. Tsuna just stayed quiet as he stared at the ground.

"Oi," Akira said as he slapped Tsuna on the back of his head, worsening his headache but he didn't dare voice that out. "Ichigo asked you a question. You should answer your betters."

"Ye-yes," he stuttered back to which Goro (painfully) squeezed his arm in response.

"How about we come with you? So you know, others won't pick on you?" Ichigo said as he went to Tsuna's other side and gripped his arm (no doubt leaving a bruise).

"O-okay," he said, forcing himself to keep his breathing even. With Goro and Ichigo squeezing him, on top of his sickness, it was getting harder and harder by the moment. But he knew better than to complain.

"You should be grateful, Dame-Tsuna, that we're being such _good_ friends to you! Even if you obviously don't deserve it," Akira said with a resigned sigh.

"Ye-yes. Th-thank you very m-much."

"So as payment, you should treat us to Takesushi. They have a sale today, you know," Goro said with a grin that implied there was no such sale at Takesushi, the best and most expensive sushi restaurant in Nanimori.

Before the four of them left the school grounds, there was a loud sound (A crash? A bang? A pop?) from behind. They all looked back and saw Hibari wearing pink shades - and when did Hibari wear sunglasses, much less pink-tinted ones? – carrying in his arms a baby wearing a suit and fedora.

"_Leave._"

The command wasn't spoken with Hibari's usual indifference and ruthlessness; instead it sounded soft and light, as if it was a request. But those intense green eyes that _glowed_ from behind his lowered shades promised more – pain, suffering, torment – than just being bitten to death if they disobeyed.

Goro and Ichigo practically threw him to the ground as the three of them ran as if the devil was after them, which wasn't that far off when Hibari is involved.

He managed to twist his body so instead of falling face-first into the ground, he fell on his back. But that didn't stop the jolt of pain he felt when the wounds on his back (and ribs and other parts of his body) were aggravated by the fall. He gasped in pain, which led to an intense coughing session, feeling the mucus (which oddly tasted like blood) build up at the back of his throat.

He planned to stay there for a while at least until he got back his breath or his brain stopped threatening to burst from his eye sockets. And then he realized too late, when a pair of boots came into his blurry view, that Hibari wouldn't be pleased with his loitering.

He just closed his eyes, hoping it wouldn't be too painful when Hibari finally puts him out of his misery. (But that is surely wishful thinking because Hibari enjoyed biting people to death, after all.)

Only to feel a blessedly cool hand on his forehead.

"It's worse than we thought." Despite the stuffing in his ears and his pounding headache, he could easily hear - feel - the gentle warmth in the voice. He dared to open his eyes and saw Hibari, with his rose-tinted glasses back on, crouched in front of him with a small frown. When did Hibari not wear his uniform? When did he wear gloves? When did the prefect grow his hair out?

(When did Hibari _not hurt_ Tsuna?)

"Can you apparate with him?" asked a childish voice.

"I can try," the Not-Hibari answered then smiled at Tsuna, making the smaller brunet shudder because nothing good happened when people smiled at him. The smile, along with the - wonderfully blessedly gentle - hand, disappeared as the Not-Hibari softly said, "I'm going to apparate with you, which would feel like going through a tiny tube."

The explanation didn't make sense (but then, when did Hibari ever make sense?) but he knew better than to struggle when the Not-Hibari held - not painful, not Hibari-like - Tsuna's arm.

Then the world shifted - going through a tube indeed.

He held on to the only solid thing in front of him (cylindrical, warm, and covered in cloth) and puked his breakfast and maybe dinner when he felt solid ground underneath his feet. When he finally stopped vomiting, he looked up and realized that he puked on Hibari. He jumped back with a squeal and closed his eyes.

This was it. He was going to be _literally_ bitten to _death_ by this Hibari with shades.

"Hey," the Not-Hibari spoke (because he could never associate the gentle warmth with the cold ruthless prefect, no matter how hard he tried). And he peeked at the Not-Hibari, who was crouching in front of Tsuna with a hand out. "Please come with me," he said and Tsuna knew better than to disobey so he shakily took the proffered hand, which helped him stand, and followed the taller brunet to one of the doors.

Tsuna stopped at the doorway when he realized it was a bedroom. He fearfully looked up to the Not-Hibari, who stopped pulling Tsuna and calmly stared at Tsuna. He'd rather be bitten to death than _this_, but he didn't protest when he was led to the bed.

"Lie down," he said, deceptively soft and light. Tsuna just swallowed the bile that was rising to his throat as he did what the other brunet commanded. The soft and warm bed did nothing to ease his fears as he lied stiffly on top of the sheets.

"Reborn, can you heal his wounds while I get some fever-reducers and pain-relievers?" The Not-Hibari asked, facing the ground which slightly calmed Tsuna because he wasn't looking at him.

"Don't bother with the pain-relievers," a childish voice responded. Not-Hibari nodded as he left the room.

"Ciaossu." He turned his head to the side to see Not-Hibari's baby on his bed. "Don't move," he said and Tsuna only stiffened as the fedora-wearing baby approached him. The baby sighed as he held on to his fedora. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

(Tsuna was obviously skeptical at the idea of the baby hurting him. But then there was Not-Hibari who hasn't hurt him _yet_).

Then the pacifier around his neck glowed yellow and there was only soothing warmth (which oddly reminded him of the Not-Hibari) that took away his pain.

After a few minutes, there was knocking on the door and Tsuna immediately stiffened and sat up. "Didn't I tell you not to move?" grumbled the baby as the door opened.

"It's all right, I would have asked him to sit up anyway," said the Not-Hibari as he entered, carrying a tray with shot glasses. "Please, drink this," he said, going to Tsuna's side and offering a shot glass filled with questionable liquid. He wanted to push it away because it smelled horrible and made his eyes water even more. But he was not stupid enough to go against the older brunet so he drank it, choking as he downed the goop that tasted worse than it smelled.

"I know it tastes horrible and I'm really sorry for that. But you needed to take a fever-reducer," he explained, taking the other shot glass and giving it to Tsuna. "Drink this as well, please. It's a dreamless sleep potion." And even though the Not-Hibari didn't make sense (as usual), he understood enough that he should drink the less-questionable liquid in his hand.

He slumped down as soon as he finished the drink and felt a pair of gentle warm arms move him so that he was lying down comfortably on the bed.

_As far as dreams go, this one wasn't half-bad. In fact, it was even pretty good._ He mused, drifting off with a smile on his face.

**_Dreaming of Angels - end._**

_i sincerely hope i was able to portray tsuna properly. if you think there was something wrong with this portrayal of tsuna, who never experienced kindness or positive attention from anyone, please tell me how i can improve upon it._

_and i want to make sure, since this harry would be wearing shades/rose-tinted glasses (design is similar to shizuo heiwajima's of durarara! if you're wondering), what color would his eyes appear through the shades? correct me if i'm wrong but i'm assuming they would appear dark, near black._

_and finally, i shall attempt to update this story every **wednesday and sunday** (my time, so it might be different for your timezone)._

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


	3. 02: Catalyst

Tsuna woke up feeling warm, comfortable, and pain-free.

He sat up in shock because he hasn't been pain-free in a _very long time_. In fact, he can't remember the last time he _wasn't _in pain.

And he knew he _should_ be in pain - he had cracked bones (which thankfully weren't broken _yet_), bruises, and scars that haven't healed.

He should also be sick because one of his many wounds got infected.

But he didn't feel sick and he momentarily wondered if he was being delusional.

(But he _always_ knew the difference between delusions and reality. At least he used to, because right now, reality has never felt so much like a dream.)

He looked around - the room was sparsely decorated with only a bed and a bedside table. To the far end of the room (which wasn't really that far), there were dark blue curtains that covered the whole wall. Opposite to the curtained wall, near the foot of the bed, was a door with a clock hanging above it.

As he got up (and noted that his muscles weren't even aching and felt _wonderful_), he noticed that he was still wearing his uniform. And more importantly, they were clean.

(How was that possible, considering that he was sweating heavily and pushed to the ground? Did they take off his clothes to wash them? Why would they do that? How long has he been asleep, and how deep, for him not to notice when they took off his clothes? What else did they do to him while he was unconscious?)

According to the clock, which showed both the date and time, only a few hours had passed, unless the clock is wrong, which he doubted. He looked around before he wandered towards the curtained wall. He pulled back one of the curtains to discover that the wall wasn't a wall at all. It was a sliding glass door that was locked from the inside.

"Leaving already?"

Tsuna dropped the curtains and turned around to vehemently shake his head. Only to find no one behind him.

"Down here," the same voice spoke and he looked down. The suit-wearing baby was staring up at him with a gleam in his black eyes.

"So, leaving already?" he asked again.

"N-n-no," he stuttered. And he would swear that the gleam in the baby's beady black eyes dimmed.

"That's no fun," the baby said almost petulantly, tilting his fedora over his face. Then he looked up at Tsuna once more. "Oh well, come on. It's dinner time," he said, turning around and walking out the door. Tsuna scrambled to follow him.

They walked through the living room and an open doorway, which led to the kitchen/dining area, where a dark-haired teenager was bustling about.

"Oh, you're finally here. Go ahead and take a seat. I'm almost done with the soup," he said, his tone light and airy as he led Tsuna to an open seat.

As Tsuna took his seat, he took note that the Not-Hibari didn't even look like Hibari at all.

True, they both had black hair and lean builds, but that's where their similarities ended. Hibari's hair was short while this teenager's hair ended past his shoulders and was tied back at his nape. He was also wearing casual clothes (something Hibari would never do), which consisted of a simple shirt, jeans, a pair of thin fingerless leather gloves, and a pair of rose-tinted glasses.

But what truly differentiated him from Hibari was how he spoke. The whole time he spoke to Tsuna, he sounded so gentle and warm and absolutely nothing like the prefect. (And some hysterical part of him - that was so confused with everything right now - laughed at the idea of _the Hibari Kyouya_ being soft and gentle.)

He sat still as the tall brunet set the table for three people. In front of him was a simple meal: miso soup, plain rice, and steamed chicken. He glanced around and saw that the other two also had the same meal, much to the baby's annoyance judging by the frown on his face.

"Aren't you hungry?" the teenager asked as he finally sat down, looking at Tsuna with caramel brown eyes through his rose-tinted glasses. Tsuna blinked in response, unsure of the correct answer. "Um, I assumed that you would be after puking and all. But if you're not, (The baby snorted in disbelief.) I hope you don't mind that I'm asking to eat, even just a little bit."

Tsuna nodded as the baby muttered, "You are such a mother hen." The taller brunet seemed to ignore the baby's comment as well as his earlier interruption.

"Itadakimasu."

It has been so long since Tsuna last ate a home-cooked meal that he didn't prepare for himself. It smelled heavenly and tasted even better. Even if he wasn't hungry, he would have eaten this wonderful yet simple meal.

Though the meal was quiet, Tsuna noticed that there was a conversation going on. The baby and the teenager were trading looks and small gestures like nods and raised brows while they ate. Occasionally, they would glance at Tsuna, who would duck his head in response.

When they were finished, both of them looked at Tsuna, who ducked his head yet again. "Hey," a childish voice spoke and he immediately looked up because he knew the baby was referring to him.

When he looked at them, the brunet with shades said, "Well, it seems that introductions are long overdue. My name is Ha- I mean, Lupin Harry. You can call me Harry."

"And I'm Reborn, the world's greatest hitman," the baby said with a smirk as Hari rolled his eyes.

A beat.

"And what's your name?" Hari prodded when he noticed that Tsuna was not going to speak up.

"Sa-sawada Ts-tsunayoshi," he stuttered, hunching his shoulders.

"And what do you want us to call you?" Hari asked and Tsuna looked at him oddly. No one has ever asked him that. Usually, they just call him names like Dame-Tsuna and Loser and Freak. He looked at Hari, whose gentle and curious expression didn't fade despite the prolonged silence, and Reborn, who looked at him with a similarly curious expression.

"Tsuna," he mumbled, half-hoping they won't hear it. (So he wouldn't let himself hope that they would use it.)

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsuna-kun," he said, offering his hand with a soft expression. Tsuna just looked at him in confused bewilderment. Hari dropped his hand though his gentle expression didn't change.

"Did you enjoy the meal, Tsuna-kun?"

"Ye-yes." He didn't even think of lying to him because it really was delicious.

"I'm glad you liked it, Tsuna-kun." And he couldn't believe that Hari was actually using his name. He wasn't using it sarcastically or in jest, he was using it as if he really _meant _it. As if he really meant to say "Tsuna-kun" and not Dame-Tsuna or loser or freak or any other name he was bestowed with.

"Stop stalling," Reborn said, jumping onto the table. "We're here to train you to be-"

"Whoever or whatever you want to be." Hari interrupted Reborn, who let out a disgruntled "Harry!"

"Reborn," Hari answered back evenly and Tsuna could feel the tension as another conversation took place in the split second their eyes met.

Reborn looked away from Hari's eyes and stared at Tsuna as he said, "What he said."

Another beat.

"B-but I'm just D-dame-Tsuna," he said, bewildered because they were _insane_.

"Right now you are, we're not denying it," Reborn said bluntly. "But you can be better."

Tsuna shook his head. "N-no, I c-can't. I'm ju-just Da-dame-Tsuna. Now a-and f-forever."

"With that attitude, you definitely will be," Reborn said, displeased.

"Is that who you want to be for the rest of your life?" Hari asked, lowering his shades and his previously gentle caramel eyes became intense green. They glowed as he stared intently at Tsuna, as if peering into the depths of his soul. He was also aware of Reborn's black eyes staring at him, waiting for his response.

Tsuna _knew_ \- like the way he knew the difference between delusions and reality or the way he knew that the clock in the bedroom was right - this was _important_. He was on the edge of something life-changing and his answer would seal his fate.

(Despite what life has taught him, he knew - _he knew_ \- there was only one answer. It was resonating from his weary and down-trodden soul.)

"No." It wasn't loud but he didn't speak in his usual soft hesitant tone. He did not let himself stutter because this was something he wanted them _he wanted the world_ \- to hear.

"Good." Both of them wore satisfied smiles.

(Though he was going against what life has taught him, he could never forget its harsh lessons. One of them was that nothing good ever came from people who smiled at him.

And in a way, he was very _very_ right.

Yet, in a way, he was very very _wrong_.)

**_Catalyst - end._**

_thank you **misminor **and** Allykrau** for answering my question about shades._

_and to **KK**, i could never imagine tsuna as intelligent; he's very instinctual though thanks to his intuition._

_to **twilightserius** who pointed out that tsuna doesn't flinch much, tsuna is so bullied and broken that he doesn't fight back. and flinching is a defensive mechanism. i'll discuss it more in the next chapter but i also sort of discussed it in my profile._

_more importantly, i'm sure all of you noticed the title change from **counting stars** to **kintsukuroi**. the latter means "to repair with gold" and is infinitely more appropriate than counting stars._

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


	4. 03: Unbreakable Vow

"We have doors, Teddy," Harry idly commented, sitting on the windowsill in the living area of their home.

"It's Reborn, Dad," was his immediate response as he jumped onto the windowsill.

Reborn had just returned from the Sawada residence. He had to bring Tsuna back to that place, despite how much they wanted him to stay, because they didn't want to deal with any legal repercussions.

(And won't it be ironic that they will be using everything in their arsenal - mostly _illegal_ methods and magic - to adopt Tsuna _legally_?)

"And besides, I'd like to point out we also have chairs," Reborn added, settling himself on the windowsill like his father.

"Mmm."

Reborn watched his father play with a small black stone, letting it run across his fingers, knuckles, and palm. Occasionally, he tossed it before catching it and letting it dance across his left hand again. Leon, being the mischievous chameleon that he was, crawled from Reborn's fedora to Harry's bent knee and tried to catch the stone with his tongue. This only spurned Harry to show off his dexterity, agility, and reflexes as he used both his hands to expertly keep the stone away from the chameleon.

When deep in thought, other people would drum their fingers or tap their feet. But not his father, who showed great feats of dexterity and agility when he was completely distracted; much to Reborn's jealousy and amazement, since even he, the greatest hitman in the world, would struggle in an attempt to mimic his father's reflexes. "It's worse than we thought." Reborn voiced out the reason for his father's distraction.

The stone landed on the back of his father's gloveless right hand, where a bisected triangle inscribed in a circle was etched in red. The stone flickered away from existence and the chameleon let out a small whining noise.

"Sorry, Leon. Next time?" Harry said with an apologetic smile as he patted the chameleon on his knee. Then he faced Reborn, glowing green eyes were visible since he perched his glasses on his head - a sign that he was serious.

"Should I practice my Occlumency again?" Harry said, amused. Reborn grinned back because they both knew Harry had no skills in Occlumency even after all these years.

"I don't need use Legilimency to read your thoughts," he answered confidently, ignoring the pain that he _can't_ even if he wanted to. "You're far too predictable."

"Excuse me," Harry huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I would like to point out that I'm the paragon of spontaneity and unpredictability."

Reborn scoffed, "What you are is the paragon of senility. But that's all right. I heard it comes naturally with age."

"You are such a brat," Harry mourned, theatrically placing a hand on his forehead.

"Well, who raised me?" he retorted with a smirk.

"I know," he dramatically sighed. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Maybe when you brought me along to your goblin expeditions. Or maybe when you allowed me _not_ to attend Hogwarts. Or maybe when you befriended the Ninth."

Then, silence. It was tense and awkward; and Reborn hated himself for mindlessly answering back with his usual lines. His father had broken ties with the Ninth almost a decade ago and it was still a sore topic for both of them.

"But seriously Dad," he said, mustering the courage to break the impasse. "You raised me all right. That's why I called you."

There was no response but the air felt lighter. His father gave him a small smile as his gaze mellowed in gentleness and affection. The silence was comfortable now and they let it linger for a few moments.

"A knut for your thoughts?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Reborn snorted, "My thoughts are worth galleons."

"I can pay," he retorted glibly. (And as the current Lord Potter and Lord Black, among other titles, Reborn had no doubt.) "So let me hear them?"

"He..." Reborn drifted off, looking for the right words to voice out.

"It didn't even cross his mind to leave the room!" he started off because it truly baffled him. "The room had gigantic glass doors. Which were locked in the inside!" he continued, jumping off the windowsill to pace in the living area. He couldn't understand on how or why Tsuna didn't bother to escape or at least attempt to escape. He could have left yet _he didn't_ and that simply went against everything Reborn knew and lived by.

"And he didn't flinch from the bullies," he continued. Flinching was a defensive mechanism against pain. And for Tsuna to control that instinct implied many things - he didn't defend against pain, he was used to it, he welcomed it, _he_ _accepted_ it. Yet he obviously _feared pain_. It was a paradox that frustrated Reborn to no end.

"Yet he shuddered when you smiled at him." And there was something _very wrong_ if he felt more threatened of _kindness_ than pain. Of smiles than punches and threats. Of _his father_ \- who has done nothing but be his doting and caring self - than those cruel abusive bullies.

"He has dead eyes." And this was the worst of them all.

Eyes are windows to the soul; that's why he's wary of people looking at him in the eyes. That's why his father wore tinted glasses because his eyes showed that there was something _different_ about him. Something distinctly _not human_.

And Tsuna has dead eyes, as if there was no soul in him. As if it has been sucked by a dementor. Or it has been battered, beaten, and broken into a billion bits.

What kind of leader has no soul? A puppet leader - definitely not worthy of leading the Vongola.

"It was as if he's learned helplessness," he added, frustrated and defeated.

There was an experiment about it: mice were constantly manhandled until they stopped struggling; and when they were place in a pail with water, they didn't even try to swim - they just drowned.

And he could see Tsuna as one of those mice; in a deadly situation, he wouldn't even fight to live - he would just _die_.

So he couldn't use his usual methods. Hell, he can't even use the Dying Will bullets on him because even though they would release the limits of his body and bring out his flames, he would have to _die first_. And Reborn wasn't sure if Tsuna's regrets were strong enough to bring him back to life.

And Reborn was not allowed to kill his student. Even if at this moment, it seemed to be the greatest kindness he could offer. And considering he's the world's greatest hitman and the son of the Master of Death, he doesn't take death lightly.

"Your hair is really distracting," his father's non sequitur stopped him in his tracks as he stared at the teenager.

Harry's expression was soft and understanding as he got off the windowsill with Leon on his shoulder and crouched in front of Reborn. His rough yet dexterous hand reached out to stroke Reborn's hair.

He let out a deep sigh as he realized his depressing train of thought stopped when he stopped pacing. Tsuna was _his student_ and he would _not_ let his student die, whether or not he was allowed to kill him.

(Part of him wondered _how does his father know__?_ Reborn knew Harry had no skill in the Mind Arts after being traumatized when he was a teenager. Yet he _always_ knew what was on Reborn's mind and if or when he should interrupt Reborn's thoughts.)

"It's so bright and colorful," his father added as he continued to run his fingers through Reborn's brightly colored hair. His hair was like a mood ring, a different color for each emotion. Pink meant sadness, sky blue meant anger, neon green meant frustration, brown meant happiness, and so on. The brighter the color, the more negative the emotion. So he didn't need to look at his spiky hair to know that it looked like a rainbow of neon colors.

"I thought I can't do that anymore," he mumbled, leaning towards the calming touch. Leon, being the wonderfully understanding and astute chameleon that he was, jumped onto Reborn's shoulder and nuzzled his neck in a reassurance.

Ever since he was cursed, he lost most of his magical powers and abilities - a part of himself.

Harry shrugged as he sat down on the floor, pulling Reborn to sit on Harry's crossed legs. "Maybe the curse is finally weakening," he said evenly though Reborn could hear the hope in his voice. (Or maybe that was just him, projecting onto his father.)

Reborn had no answer to that so he settled in his father's lap as the man stroked his hair until it returned to black. Black meant calmness (and at times, contentment) so it has become his default hair color.

(At times he wondered if it was his default hair color because he wanted to look like his dad.)

"But he said no," his father pointed out, breaking the silence once more.

And that made all the difference. Those dead eyes suddenly blazed with life. And if he wasn't mistaken, he saw those dull brown eyes turn into a shade of golden orange - Sky Flames. A sign that despite being broken, he had the will and resolve to fight. _To live_. Even if he didn't acknowledge it.

Even if he didn't know how to.

"We'll help him. You and me. He maybe be broken and probably will never be completely whole no matter what we do," his father said evenly, yet Reborn felt every word he spoke burned with his Dying Will.

"But he will learn how to live, I promise."

Reborn smiled as he closed his eyes, basking in his dad's Dying Will flames and pure magic. It doesn't matter if it would take Gryffindor courage, Sytherin cunning, Ravenclaw intelligence, or Hufflepuff diligence (or all of them and more), the world will bow to his father's word.

**_Unbreakable Vow - end._**

**note: **_it's not really plot relevant, but the whole conversation was in english._

_no plot, but some background information about harry and reborn so i'm only sort of sorry. and i forgot about leon in the previous chapters, so i'm making up for it._

_to **KK**, from what i understand from you previous review, you were implying that tsuna should not be book-smart. and i don't see him that way; he's no way an academic. and i agree that there are many types of intelligence; i won't deny that your friends are intelligent in their own ways. but i would differentiate the different types of intelligences by iq and eq. and at the moment, tsuna would have a low iq and eq at the moment. when he comes to himself, he will definitely have an average iq at the most but a relatively high eq, which is sorta canon. and i am free to my own interpretations, but so are you. and i welcome comments like these because they help me polish my characters and the story so don't hesitate to leave your thoughts._

_to **Pineapple King**, thank you as well for leaving your reviews and i'll do my best not to abandon this. x3_

_to the **guest** who didn't leave a name, i'm sorry but i can't answer your questions without spoiling the story. but as for your last question, i hope this chapter answers it for you. x3_

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


	5. 04: The First Step

It was nearly lunchtime when the phone rang, surprising Reborn because no one was supposed to know the phone number to this house. He was immediately on guard and debated whether or not he should answer the phone.

Harry ended his internal debate for him. "Can you please pick up the phone, Teddy?" he called out from the kitchen, preparing lunch.

"It's Reborn," was his ingrained response before adding, "And what did you do, Dad?"

"Phone first, Reborn," Harry said nonchalantly and Reborn knew he wouldn't be getting any real answers until he did what his father said.

(If people thought Reborn was stubborn, then they clearly haven't met his father, who was the epitome of stubbornness. Reborn only inherited a _sliver _of it.)

So he picked up the phone. "Ciaossu."

"Good morning, is this the Ryuujin residence?" a polite female voice came from the phone.

"It is," was Reborn's curt reply.

"This is Tanaka Kaede from Nanimori Middle School. May I please speak with Ryuujin Sansai?"

"Speaking."

"Ah. I'm here to inform you that Sawada Tsunayoshi is in the principal's office for picking fights again. We require your presence as his guardian to discuss his punishment." Her calm, mild tones were the complete contrast to Rebron's darkening mood.

"I see." His tone was now flat and very unamused.

A beat.

"Anything else?"

"Uh, no." She sounded flustered. "Good bye."

He hung up the phone before turning around. Harry was leaning on a wall, looking quite smug with a familiar smirk on his face. (It was only familiar because Harry obviously copied it from Reborn. His father wasn't smug and it amused Reborn to see that he was rubbing off on his own dad.)

"You changed his emergency contact," Reborn said, amused and awed because of his father's gall. Harry's smirk only widened in reply.

"Is that supposed to be a question?" Harry asked cheekily. (And Harry wondered why Reborn was such a brat?)

"Why?" he asked because it was the only question he had left. He most likely changed the emergency contact details yesterday while they were at school while he was stalking Tsunayoshi; so that answered when. As for how: there was always the invisibility cloak (if he was lazy) and magic.

"Well, why not?" Harry answered, shrugging. Reborn just chuckled at his father's antics.

Paragon of spontaneity indeed.

**. . .**

Tsuna was back in school and nothing has changed: he was still picked on or ignored.

But that was a lie. _Something_ has changed after meeting Hari and Reborn. He was supposed to be black and blue and sick (and pained), yet he wasn't. But his physical state wasn't the only thing that changed - there was _something _that settled in his chest that won't leave. It wasn't the usual heaviness that resided there, but it wasn't light either. It was different; and he didn't know what it was or if he wanted it.

As he was leaving the classroom for lunch, Tsuna was suddenly pulled back.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Leaving without us?" Hiro, one of his classmates, said as he grinned at Tsuna. He was holding onto Tsuna's bag and most likely pulled Tsuna back.

Before Tsuna could shake his head, Goro spoke up. "What kind of friend are you? Abandoning your friends like that?"

Tsuna only stayed quiet as an arm tightly (painfully) wrapped itself around his shoulders.

"Especially during lunchtime," Ichigo said, the owner of the arm.

"Hey," Akira said as he looked at Tsuna, who ducked away from his leer. "There's something different about you," he said as he used his fingers to tilt Tsuna's face up.

"Hibari was there," he continued, staring at Tsuna and poking at him. "Even though he looked kinda different. And he didn't bite you?" Disbelief colored his tone as his prods left bruises on Tsuna. "Impossible," Hiro scoffed. "Hibari bites _everyone_ to death."

"But he was there, and look at Dame-Tsuna. There's not even a scratch on him," he pointed out, shoving Tsuna to the others to prove his point. As if Tsuna was just some kind of thing to be tossed about.

"What did you do?" Goro said as he lifted Tsuna's arm, which was free of its usual injuries and bruises.

"Oi," Akira said, slapping Tsuna on the back of his head. "Didn't I tell you that when we ask you a question, you're supposed to answer, Dame-Tsuna?"

"I-i-i do-don't kn-know," he stuttered and he was punched to the gut for his answer.

"You don't know that you should always answer to you betters, Dame-Tsuna?" Akira snarled angrily. And Tsuna whimpered.

"I-i don't kno-know why I-i'm l-li-like th-this," he stuttered and was only backhanded for his efforts.

"Dame-Tsuna doesn't know why he's a freak," one of them jeered. Tsuna didn't know since his head was spinning. Only then did he notice that it was not only his head that was spinning, they were spinning him around as they took turns hitting him.

"Does he know anything in the first place? He is called _dame_ for a reason."

"A no-good freak, that's what he is."

"A no-good freak that can _heal quickly_."

Amidst their jeers and laughter, he heard the malicious glee laced in the last comment. Even as Tsuna fell, they didn't relent with their attacks. In fact, they seemed to even hit harder.

"Herbivores," a deep cold voice came from the doorway. Tsuna squinted (when did he close his eyes?), seeing Hibari - the _real Hibari_ \- surveying the scene in front of him for one quiet moment. "For loitering and crowding, _I will bite you to death_."

Then he was a flurry of movement - a blur of black and silver - as he beat up the four boys into a state worse than Tsuna himself, while leaving Tsuna helpless on the floor.

"Report them for crowding. And harassing other herbivores," he practically snarled, as if they committed a great sin. "When they're nothing but weak pathetic herbivores," Hibari commanded to his second-in-command, who nodded, as he left the room.

**. . .**

"Well, since everybody's here," the principal started, glancing around the room. The parents of his classmates were there so in a way, everyone who supposed to be there was in the room.

"Ah, am I late?" a small childish voice came from the door. It was Reborn, but he wasn't dressed in his usual black suit and fedora. His usual black hair with sideburns was now grey and balding on top. He was also wearing a pair of small round glasses, which was perched on his nose, and a deep blue kimono, which looked like it was made with high quality silk and embroidered with dark red dragons.

"And who are you?" one of the parents haughtily asked and Reborn only glanced at her direction before taking a seat beside Tsuna.

"Ryuujin Sansai."

Even Tsuna has heard of the head of the Black Telecommunications in Japan. And Reborn was impersonating him? Or did Ryuujin-sama just look a lot like Reborn?

"Ryuujin-sama," the principal broke the silence in the room after his introduction. "How kind of you to grace us with your presence," he said, gracious and polite. "May I inquire what are you doing here in my humble school?"

"My nephew, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was called to the principal's office and my presence was required," he bluntly answered, looking at the principal calmly. He didn't need to glance at Tsuna, who knew not to protest. But even he agreed with the disbelieving comments because _why would one of the richest and most powerful men in the country claim Dame-Tsuna, the troublemaker of Nanimori, as his family?_

"So, Tsunayoshi," he said and everyone's attention immediately snapped to Ryuujin-sama, even Tsuna. "What happened?" he asked Tsuna, staring at the boy.

"I-i-it's all m-my fa-fault," he started off with a stuttered whisper before being interrupted.

"Stop stuttering," was his sharp reprimand and Tsuna flinched. "And don't mumble," he added, still reprimanding Tsuna but sounding softer. "How else am I going to hear you in my old age?" he finished, almost jokingly.

"I-it's my fault," he started again and ducked down because he stuttered, disobeying Ryuujin-sama. But he didn't seem to mind as he motioned him to continue. "I started the fight because-"

"_Do not lie to me, Tsunayoshi_," he interrupted once more. This time, he sounded displeased and harsh. Tsuna just curled into himself because he didn't want to anger such an important man. "What really happened?"

Tsuna just ducked his head as he stayed silent. Then Ryuujin-sama tilted his head with his pudgy hand (a baby's hand) and forced Tsuna to look into his eyes.

And despite their different color, they reminded him of Harry's eyes - piercing and knowing. They had a certain glow, not as bright as Harry's green eyes but essentially the same. They seemed to look into Tsuna's very soul, expecting - _demanding_ \- nothing less than honesty from Tsuna because they could see nothing else.

Tsuna recognized those obsidian eyes staring back at him. They were the same eyes that belonged to a suit-wearing baby with a yellow glowing pacifier that healed him. They were _Reborn's_ eyes. Reborn, who spoke truthfully yesterday and so he deserved nothing less than the truth from Tsuna as well.

"What really happened, Tsunayoshi?" he repeated softly. Gently. (Just like Harry.)

"They got angry that I healed too fast," he started off, barely a whisper but he didn't stutter. And despite the gleam in Reborn's eyes, he motioned Tsuna to continue. "And then Hibari arrived and beat them up," he finished.

There was outrage. His classmates' parents were not happy with his words, calling him a troublemaker and a liar _who couldn't even keep his story straight so why should anyone believe in him?_

"Shut up." And suddenly Tsuna remembered Reborn's introduction from yesterday - _the world's greatest hitman_. Despite being a baby dressed as an old man, there was something mysterious and deadly with how he held himself. Almost like Hibari with his lethal grace, but Reborn seemed to take it to whole new level.

"Just because you refuse to see your children as bullies, does not make mine the liar," he said coldly as his black eyes glanced at everyone in the room except Tsuna. They shuddered when his blazing gaze landed on them. "Is Tsunayoshi lying or not?" Reborn asked the rest of his classmates, still cold and harsh. They shrank under his attention.

"He's a freak," Goro mumbled, but it was audible over the silence after Reborn's command. "No one could heal that easily."

"Not even if he was treated by my son, Ryuujin Hari, an accomplished doctor and the apprentice of Dr. Edward Lupin, the director of the Lupin Medical Group," was his biting reply. Everyone paled at the names he dropped. If Ryuujin Sansai of the Black Telecommunications was a powerful man _in Japan_, Dr. Edward Lupin, as the head of the most medically advanced institution in the world, was one of the most powerful men _in the world_. How could Reborn just drop names like that?

"And you." Reborn blazing gaze became a frigid glare as he turned to the principal, who practically froze in his seat.

"Y-yes, si-sir?" he did a pale imitation of Tsuna's stuttering.

"You were about to punish Tsuna." It was not a question.

(This was not news to Tsuna, who was expecting punishment the moment he was called into the office. It was just how it went: he would get in trouble, they would get called into the principal's office, the parents would be called, and they would punish Tsuna.)

"You endorse victim-blaming in your school?" Reborn sounded so disgusted and appalled and the principal whimpered.

"I cannot punish those boys without evidence-" the principal tried to defend himself.

"And Tsunayoshi's injuries aren't enough as evidence?" Reborn interrupted in disbelief.

"Sawada refuses to speak up, so I have no grounds to punish these boys, whose parents are model citizens."

"Because they are willing to donate to this school," and judging by his tone, he meant to say something else._ "_Tsunayoshi is punished," Reborn finished blankly. He then closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. And then another.

As Reborn released his first deep breath, Tsuna just realized that he was shivering. And so was everyone in the room, except for the principal who was sitting so stiffly as if he was frozen. There was something in the air that was heavy and dark. _Deadly_.

When he released his second breath, Tsuna just realized that he wasn't able to breathe until then. The air was not only heavy and dark, but also alive. It was like a snake, coiling around Tsuna until he couldn't take a single breath until Reborn exhaled. Reborn looked at him when he gasped before glancing back at the principal.

"Please excuse Tsunayoshi for the rest of the day due to the severity of his injuries. My son will be treating him," Reborn said, not waiting for the principal's answer. "Let's go home, Tsunayoshi," he said as he got up and left the room. Suddenly, everyone was gasping for breath and Tsuna glanced at the door then at the rest of the room, before following the baby.

"Take this," Reborn, back to his suit and fedora, offered Tsuna a vial filled with what seemed to be like swamp water. "It's a pain-reliever. Think of it as a much better aspirin. Drink it," Reborn demanded and Tsuna drank the swamp water. He did his best not to choke on the horrible taste and instead focused on how much better he felt despite the broken bones and cracked ribs he received from his classmates.

"Where are your things?" Reborn asked, walking out of the school with Tsuna a few steps behind.

"Wi-with th-the-them," he whispered and Reborn looked back at him with a frown.

"Didn't I tell you to stop stuttering and mumbling?" he said sharply and Tsuna shrunk into himself. Reborn sighed. "Never mind. We'll get it back later."

While they walked in silence, Tsuna was finally taking in what happened. He wasn't punished. Reborn came for him. Reborn knew all these important people.

"So do you," Reborn said suddenly, looking at Tsuna, who stepped back in fear. "You know those people: Ryuujin Hari and Lupin Edward. You've met them. You've eaten with them."

And it was impossible for Tsuna of all people to have met with those people, much less eat with them because he usually eats alone. The only time he didn't eat alone was yesterday with...

"You and Hari-san," he breathed out. And he flinched because he spoke out of turn and there was a gleam in Reborn's eye.

"Yes," he said, nodding, as they continued walking again.

Noting that Reborn had no problem with Tsuna talking back, and he did defend Tsuna against his bullies, he dared to speak again. "You..."

"What did I tell you about stuttering and mumbling?" Reborn interrupted him and Tsuna immediately quieted. Reborn grumbled under his breath as he gripped onto his fedora tightly.

"Victim-blaming is what its name implies: the victim is blamed and punished for the crime against him while the offender is excused. In your case, you were already being bullied, yet the school was going to punish you because you were being bullied. You did nothing wrong and yet you were going to be punished. It's stupid and senseless and I absolutely _loathe_ stupidity," Reborn explained before turning to face Tsuna, who looked at Reborn with wide eyes. "But that wasn't what you were going to ask, was it?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"So ask."

Tsuna took a deep breath before asking, "Hari-san is not your son, is he?" Though he managed not to stutter or mumble, it was barely above a whisper. Reborn blinked and Tsuna thought that he didn't hear the question.

"You..." Reborn said as he stopped to stare at Tsuna, who ducked his head in response. But then it proved to be a mistake because Reborn was a baby and now he looked directly into gleaming black eyes. They were not cold, nor were they blazing like earlier. They were wide in surprise and if Tsuna wasn't mistaken, awe. "You're sharper than you look." Reborn breathed out.

"Why do you think so?" Reborn asked, the same curious expression from yesterday was back on his face, but this time it was more intense. (Or maybe it only seemed more intense because Hari was not there.)

"You...don't act like his father," Tsuna started and the glint in Reborn's gaze seemed to glow brighter. "You backed down. And you obeyed him," he finished and the glint suddenly disappeared.

"So because I backed down and obeyed him means that I'm not his father? That I don't act like a father?" Reborn asked and there seemed to be a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Tsuna hesitated for a moment before nodding. The frown on Reborn's face intensified.

"That is a foolish way to look at the bond between father and son," Reborn said, harsh and angry. Tsuna flinched and took a step back. Reborn took a deep breath. "I swear you're too sensitive, Tsunayoshi," he mumbled senselessly before speaking up again, this time less angry and more understanding.

"I backed down because I respect his opinion and conceded to his point. I obeyed his order because he made sense at that time and he knew what he was talking about. Being a father is not about being obediently followed by his son. A father is not a superior. Especially not to his son.

"The bond between father and son is not about obedience or dominance. It's about guidance. It's about respect. It is about love."

Reborn looked straight into Tsuna's eyes and Tsuna couldn't look away from them. There was so much wisdom in those eyes and in his words. Silence followed Reborn's speech as the baby looked away and started walking once more.

Tsuna's shoulders slumped, realizing that he was wrong again.

"I was telling you why _your reasoning_ was wrong, _not_ because you were wrong. You are correct that Harry is not my son. I'm definitely not his father. There is no way I could have raised Harry to be..." Reborn trailed off before shaking his head. "I could have never raised Harry."

As Tsuna looked at the back of Reborn's head, he wondered if he could read minds.

"Get in," Reborn said, looking at Tsuna, when they stopped in front of the Ryuujin residence. "If you don't want to be Dame-Tsuna, then we have to work on your grades. _Starting right now_." And Tsuna could recognize the sadistic gleam in his eyes as he spoke. Tsuna wanted to leave, but he knew better than running away from a hitman.

"And don't be silly," Reborn suddenly said as they entered the house. "I can't read minds."

**_The First Step - end._**

_i am late but i am not that sorry because this chapter is twice as long as the other chapters. i could not find a place to end it. it kept going on and on. i'm still not happy with it but i couldn't find where i went wrong. ugh._

_to **ww1990ww**, who pointed out that harry might have travelled through the multiverse, i would like to say that he did not. it has been several years after the events of book 7 (epilogue? what epilogue?), and harry has only been living this one life of his. sorry to debunk your theory._

_to **KK** (who should get an account so i can personally reply to your reviews instead of leaving them in the fic. hahaha.), i understand that it's difficult to see reborn as his sadistic and ruthless canon self but then he has only been interacting with harry (who is not part of khr) and tsuna (who is not acting like canon at all). so now that reborn is actually interacting with other people, i hope i portrayed him okay. and you're welcome. but it's really me who should be thanking you for writing such well thought out reviews. and of course i would listen to all advice offered, i want to make a good story so accepting feedback is important._

_to the **guest** who didn't leave a name (you really should) and brought up a very interesting point. true that nana has been neglectful, and she may or may not care if tsuna didn't come home. but then there are also neighbors who may or may not be nosy and iemitsu who may or may not care. basically, it would be much less trouble if they took in tsuna officially before someone noticed and causes them all sorts of trouble. and besides, they don't have tsuna's things and as much as i would love to abuse magic, it also may make tsuna uncomfortable (of course there is also the statute of secrecy but no one cares about that) so they might have to take tsuna's things and nana may or may not notice some of the stuff in her own house disappearing._

_and i would just like to ask, has hibari ever beaten up anyone in the manga or anime who is just a civilian. like actually beating up someone because of crowding or did they run away before hibari beat them up? if he has, can you cite examples, like which episode or chapter? i'm checking myself but i'd like to verify._

_and what i'm actually sorry for is for this ridiculously long an. i'm really sorry for that. and for not replying to all those who have left me a review for the previous chapter. i'll get to you as soon as i can. and for the freaking spelling and grammar errors. and i also added/changed a few details, not really that important to the plot, but it makes more sense._

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


	6. 05: First Encounters

Harry fondly watched the two spiky-haired brunets working on Tsuna's homework on the dining room table. Heads bent over a piece of paper, Teddy - _Reborn_ \- was using Leon as a pointing stick as he was tutoring Tsuna about math, if he wasn't mistaken. Teddy absolutely loved math and one of his aliases was Dr. Borin, the genius mathematician, so he shouldn't have a hard time ensuring that Tsuna would get a perfect score in his math homework.

Ensuring that Tsuna understood the lesson though, was another thing altogether.

A frown appeared on Harry's face as he ran his fingers through his hair. Teddy was exhausted, trying to understand Tsuna, who still wouldn't speak his mind. As amazing as Teddy was at reading people (he knew his cub was observant but to see him seemingly read minds still astounded Harry no matter how many years have passed), it was impossible to figure out Tsuna's needs through non-verbal - _and non-visual_ \- cues.

(But Teddy was his son, which practically makes him a Potter. And doing the impossible was a Potter's version of normalcy.)

And he hated seeing his baby boy (literally) so tired and frustrated at the end of the day. For one, it made him quite violent, though he never showed those tendencies towards Tsuna, who has already experienced too much violence towards himself. (Thankfully, he had the foresight to prepare a reinforced training room in the basement for those occasions.)

For another, Teddy shouldn't _have_ a reason to be so exhausted and frustrated in the first place. Tsuna shouldn't be so meek and submissive – so _broken_ \- for Teddy to be so exhausted and frustrated.

(But he was, and it was up to them to change that.)

He sighed as Teddy poked Tsuna on the arm with the Leon-turned-stick because the child most likely hesitated in answering, didn't answer, or stuttered while he answered. Teddy was harsh, despite his well-meaning intentions. It must be Hermione's influence; she corrupted his sweet darling cub and turned him into a taskmaster with perfection as the only acceptable result.

Which made him worry some more because Tsuna shouldn't get failing grades, much less zeroes, on his assignments with Teddy tutoring him for this past week.

When Tsuna looked up with wide pleading eyes, practically begging for a break, Harry glanced at the wall clock and noted that they have been working for at least two hours already. It was the perfect time for a break, which Teddy tended to forget. (He blamed Hermione for this as well.)

"So, Tsuna-kun," he started, his tone light and kind, as he tried and failed to smother a smile. It was difficult for him not to because he endeavored to look at the world through rose-tinted glasses (both figuratively and literally). He had to remind himself that there was still good in the world, despite spending most of his days in the Underworld. But then life gave him Tsuna, who wasn't in the Underworld - who _didn't belong_ in the Underworld - yet shuddered when he was smiled at.

Sometimes life was a real bitch.

(Death, on the other hand, was a bugger.)

"How's school?" he asked, serving peppermint tea with white chocolate cookies. Teddy, on the other hand, was given an expresso in his favorite mug. It was prepared to his liking, dark and black, like his soul.

(Reborn accepted the mug with a dubious look because he either read Harry's mind or believed that his drink was tampered with. Both of which were possible.)

"Fine," Tsuna answered without a stutter. Teddy was a truly miracle-worker because despite his methods, Tsuna was speaking without stuttering or hesitating for the most part. And it has only been a week. But Harry wasn't surprised because Teddy always pushed himself relentlessly towards his goals and his current goal was to make Tsuna stop stuttering and to speak up.

(That was why Teddy needed Harry because he did not know when or how to stop pushing himself. He always relied on Harry to pull him back before he forgot himself and went overboard. And Tsuna obviously needs them both - one to push him forward and one to pull him back before he broke.)

"Are you really?" he asked as he set aside Leon's cookies on his own platter, lest the mischievous chameleon steal his cookies. Again. (How unfair was it that he never stole Teddy's cookies? Why was he Leon's favorite when it was Harry who prepared the cookies?)

"Yes," Tsuna said, his head ducked low as he drank the tea. Harry did his best not to pout because Tsuna did not react. Again. He still had no idea what Tsuna liked or disliked and the boy wouldn't tell him anything.

"What did I say about lying?" Teddy said, flicking Tsuna's forearm.

"Not to," he answered softly and Teddy gave a sharp nod.

"And is being bullied fine?" Teddy asked, taking over the conversation. Harry's heart broke at the confused expression on Tsuna's face.

"No?" he said, obviously unsure of his answer.

"It's not. Being bullied is not fine," Harry continued, a little sharper than usual. Then he sighed because he should be the kind and gentle one; but it was hard considering Tsuna looked so unsure at the idea of not being bullied. He managed to put on a calm even expression as he asked, "Have they been stealing your homework?"

"Yes?" he answered with a questioning lilt, only confirming Harry's suspicions.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Teddy practically growled and how unfair was it that Teddy was allowed to sound angry while Harry wasn't. (And the brat had the gall to smirk at him.)

"Yes," he said, though still hesitant.

"Okay," Harry said calmly though his mind was whirring with ideas on how to deal with them. "Will you please help me cook dinner, Tsuna-kun?" he asked, ending the conversation. Though he knew the boy wouldn't refuse, but Harry needed to make him relatively comfortable in his presence.

And besides, he was a much better cook than Teddy.

**. . .**

Harry waited by the gate of the Sawada residence with two bento in his arms and Leon on his shoulder. A glance to the seemingly blank wall to his left made him smile because Teddy could never really hide from him. (That's why Teddy absolutely hated playing hide-and-seek with him; his cub could never win.)

Eventually, Tsuna came out, a bit disheveled and wide-eyed at the sight of Harry.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun," Harry greeted him with a small smile before reminding himself not to. Leon rubbed his head on Harry's neck, understanding his discomfort.

"Go-good morning, Hari-san," Tsuna replied, a little breathless with surprise, Harry assumed.

"Do you really go out, practically half-dressed?" he said, slightly frowning as he slowly entered Tsuna's personal space. He didn't want to scare the boy but he couldn't stand Tsuna's state of dress or undress.

(Harry knew that he was the reason why Reborn was so meticulous with his own clothes. So sue him. He just wanted the best for his son.)

After he practically attacked Tsuna's uniform (and hair, but that was just a lost cause), he cheerfully said, "Come on then. It's nearly time for school. You don't want to be late, now do you?"

And so, the two (three, counting Leon) of them went to school with an invisible shadow stalking them. (Also following them was the curious gaze of someone Harry did his best to ignore.)

"You're allowed to ask questions, you know," he lightly commented, glancing at the shorter boy to his side. The boy only ducked his head and Harry couldn't help but sigh. He was so unused with this awkward silence and it was grating on his nerves, if he was honest. But the gentle expression on his face didn't change as he waited for Tsuna to look at him.

"Why?" he whispered and he glanced up, not fully looking at Harry.

"Why am I walking with you? So your homework won't get stolen along the way. Why am I carrying a bento? Because you're too thin and you need to eat more. Why two bento? Because I'm not stupid and there may be bullies who would steal it from you so don't show the other one unless they steal the first. Or if you're hungry, you can eat it as well. Or you can just bring it home if you're not hungry. Or you can give it to a friend. It's up to you, really," Harry said, listing down all the possible questions Tsuna wanted to ask but didn't. He really wished he could at least read Tsuna's mind if only to spare him with all the guesswork.

But it seemed that none of his questions were the one Tsuna wanted to ask, judging by the curious look still on his face. "But none of those was the question you wanted to ask," he sighed.

Tsuna's eyes grew wider before blinking, most likely in shock. "No, I am not a mind reader," he guessed and Tsuna gave him a skeptical look. "Really. I suck at mind magics. Reborn, on the other hand, he could read minds," he added. (He grinned when he heard the snort from the sign post to his left.)

"Why are you doing all of this?" Tsuna asked, bemused and bewildered as he looked up to fully face Harry, breaking his heart once more.

Harry had at least a dozen reasons why but he knew Tsuna wouldn't understand and so he kept the calm gentle expression on his face as he said, "Well, I'll get back to you on that, yeah? We're at your school now." And then he gave Tsuna the bento. Leon, on the other hand, jumped off Harry to give Tsuna a small lick on the cheek. (He was notably _not_ jealous that a chameleon could show affection to his cub while he can't.)

"See you later!" he said with a wave when Tsuna walked, rather dazedly, to his school. He was about to go back home when a black-haired teen stopped in front of him. "Hello?" he said, curious.

"You, herbivore, are loitering on school grounds," he said coldly and Harry wondered what he was trying to say. (Herbivore? Was this a new slang or something?) "For that, you will be bitten to death," he finished as a tonfa targeted his stomach.

He blocked the tonfa with one hand and met the boy's steel grey eyes. They shone with cunning and intelligence with a dash of bloodlust. Harry was reminded of a snake hunting its prey, and found it simply adorable on the child.

"I was only dropping my cousin to school," he explained with a grin as the other brunet pulled away with his tonfa. "Is that a problem?"

The teen seemed to give it some thought before he struck; this time his strike was stronger and faster. Harry was not strong or hardy but he was quick and agile as he jumped back from the attack and the successive strikes that followed.

Harry didn't make an effort to attack the child, because that was all he was essentially. A child who was stronger and faster than the average child but so quick to anger and so uncontrolled. In fact, Harry didn't even feel the need to make that big effort in jumping away from the attacks because they were too wild, too unrestrained. What the other brunet was doing was basically wasting his strength and stamina because all it takes to take down an enemy was one good hit. Even the tickling charm could fell the strongest of enemies if used timely and accurately.

Harry knew this and it was a pity this boy grew up learning that strength was everything. Harry could teach it to him right now, but with Teddy just a few feet away, watching like a hawk, he decided otherwise. He'd hate for Teddy to think this child was a threat to Harry of all people and suddenly attack this poor defenseless child because of his overprotective tendencies, which he most definitely inherited from Harry.

(Honestly though, Teddy should know that this child was no threat to Harry. Teddy wasn't a threat to him when they both went all out; and he knew his cub knew that.)

"You..." he breathed out as he (finally) backed off as he looked at Harry with a little anger and even less awe. "You are not an herbivore."

Harry let out a self-conscious chuckle because how was he supposed to answer to that? "Well, I tried being a vegetarian for a day but I didn't even last for a meal. So I guess, I'm an omnivore?"

"I see..." he noted as he stared at Harry for a moment. Harry just grinned at his appraising gaze before jumping out of his way when he charged at him once more.

"Ah, I still have things to do, so I'll be on my way now," he said as he ran away with the boy chased after him. But he had no chance in capturing Harry because Harry was faster. (He was also an excellent player of tag, another game Teddy didn't play with him anymore.) As soon as he ducked into an empty alleyway, he apparated home.

"Well, wasn't that fun, Leon?" he asked the chameleon, who seemed to agree with him.

**_First Encounters - end._**

_late again. and this time i'm actually sorry about it. i wasn't able to go through the whole thing for the umpteenth time so if there's something wrong with it, just tell me. i can take it. i am also sorry for not yet replying to your reviews. i'll get to them soon._

_to **Grayfia**, thank you for humoring me and giving some sort of name. and for answering my question from the last chapter._

_to **KK**, well i can't take away reborn's love for costume. i mean khr wikia had a whole page dedicated to his costumes alone. i'm also glad you liked the names, i had to put some thought into those. xp as for tsuna's friends, i already have plans for them. and i wish you the best for your story. x3_

_also, thank you **Allykrau** who also gave your thoughts about hibari. here's to hoping that hibari wasn't ooc._

_and question, would you like to read about harry and teddy's past? like what they did when teddy was younger and stuff like that. if you'd like to read that, would you prefer to read it in a separate fic, which will not be updated regularly, or in this fic but as interludes or omakes? and would there be any specific scene you'd like to see, like teddy hanging out with the weasleys (ron and hermione's family) or teddy's time as reborn or something like that...just a thought._

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


	7. 06: On Insanity and Family

Never had Tsuna wanted school to end as badly as he did today. And it seemed that everyone had the same opinion as him.

And who wouldn't want to leave the school when Hibari was on a rampage? He was so angry that even the tiniest of infractions would lead to being bitten to death. (The nurse's office was brimming with injured students and staff alike.) So, it was no wonder that the whole school was afraid of him, even the members of the Disciplinary Committee.

As soon as the bell rang, he, along with everyone else in school, ran towards the gates in a frantic bid to escape Hibari's wrath. He managed to avoid being trampled or hit while running to the gates but someone caught his arm when he reached the gates. He immediately stiffened, expecting an attack or worse - Hibari.

"Woah, Tsuna-kun. Why are you in a rush? In fact, why is everyone running away from school? I know school is terrible, but it can't have been that bad," a soft and confused voice commented from behind. He spun around and saw Hari, looking completely befuddled.

"Hi-hi-hibari-san," was all Tsuna managed to choke out in fear because there was a menacing aura coming from the school grounds and he needed to leave _now_.

"Hibari-san?" Hari asked and Tsuna took the opportunity to escape from his very lax grip. He wanted to run away but he couldn't leave Hari behind to face an angry Hibari. So he held on to Hari's arm to lead him away from the terrifying prefect. Hari remained unmoved despite Tsuna's insistent and desperate tugs.

"_You_," and never has Hibari spoken with more malice and venom than he did at that moment.

"Hi-hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked, needing to leave - with Hari - now.

"Ah. You. The herbivore boy," Hari said blithely and Tsuna felt the menacing aura become stronger, colder, _denser_. He was almost choking because of it.

(It oddly reminded him of Reborn in the principal's office.)

"_I will bite you to death_," Hibari practically growled as he charged at Hari with his tonfas on hand. Hari jumped back with a surprised guffaw (And how can he laugh at a time like this?), dragging Tsuna with him because he hasn't let go of Hari's arm.

"Sorry, maybe next time?" Hari said excitedly with a wave as he held onto Tsuna's arm with his other hand and ran. Tsuna stumbled a bit as he followed Hari's lead and ran as if his life depended on it (_which it did_), since Hibari gave chase.

Seeing as how he easily dodged Hibari's attack, Tsuna knew that Hari could move faster without being held back by Tsuna. So despite his lack of breath, he offered, "Leave me behind. You can run faster without me."

Without missing a step as he took a left turn, he looked back at Tsuna with narrowed brown eyes that glinted in displeasure. "I am not leaving you behind, Tsuna-kun. Not unless you want me to." he said evenly, not sounding winded in the very least.

Tsuna knew there was a world of meaning behind those words. (A proclamation. A prayer. A promise.)

"Do you want me to leave, Tsuna-"

"No!" Tsuna interrupted, breathless yet determined.

Hari smiled. This time though, Tsuna didn't flinch at the sight because he was too focused on running away from Hibari. And part of him wondered (the same part that wasn't afraid of that smile) how can that small gesture exude so much warmth, gentleness, and kindness?

"Good," Hari said with finality. "I don't want to either," he added as they took another turn.

They ran for quite a while, going through alleyways and side streets before Tsuna asked, "Where are we going?" Reborn and Hari's house wasn't that far from school.

"I dunno," Harry said cheerfully as he ducked into another street, Hibari still behind them.

"_What?_ Do you even know where you're going?" Tsuna had to ask because he was absolutely tired. He was sweating buckets and his legs were burning; but he can't stop because he didn't Hibari to catch up and attack them - _attack Hari_. Tsuna would not allow that to happen.

"Of course not! I just moved here a few weeks ago," Hari said, still cheerful and energetic. He didn't even have the decency to sound a little winded at all.

Tsuna panicked when Hari led them to a dead end. He tried to lead Hari to another alleyway but Hari was stronger as he tugged Tsuna close to him. "I'm going to _apparate_," he said as the whole world shifted.

His knees buckled when he felt the ground underneath his feet and so he leaned onto the solid warm wall in front of him. He took deep breaths, not wanting to vomit the wonderful lunch Hari prepared for him. Then the wall started to move.

"I'm sorry," and he looked up, realizing that he was leaning on Hari, who was looking down on him with a frown. "I know it feels nauseating, but I didn't want Hibari to catch us." And then he grinned, showing off his teeth. "Besides, wasn't that fun?"

"_Fun?_" Tsuna shrieked, jumping away from Hari's loose hold on him. "Being chased by an angry Hibari was _not fun_. It was _insane_. _You're insane!_" he yelled at Hari's face.

The only sound that can be heard was Tsuna's breathing as he was trying to catch his breath. Then he gasped when the adrenaline faded away and his brain finally caught up with what he said.

How dare he sound so ungrateful to Hari and Reborn, who was also in the room and staring at him with his beady black eyes? Even though he was speaking - _shouting, oh gods_ \- to Hari, he knew any insult towards him would also offend Reborn and vice versa. How dare he insult them?

Insult Reborn who has been infinitely patient in tutoring him. Who healed him when he was sick and injured. Who never really injured Tsuna even though he was sometimes aggressive with his prods when Tsuna wasn't paying attention or speaking up. Who stood up for him in front of the bullies - his classmates, their parents, the principal. (Hari said so.)

And Hari, how could he have insulted Hari who never demanded anything from him? Who has been cooking dinner and snacks for him. Who prepared lunch for him. Who walked with him to and from school. Who always provided Tsuna with a gentle and warm hand. _Who didn't leave him behind_.

He felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and he willed them away. He had no right to cry after hurting them (because names can hurt, he should know).

The silence was broken by a snicker. Tsuna glanced at Reborn, who let out a snicker and was now laughing out loud. He was soon followed by Hari who held his stomach as he curled into himself because of his deep belly laugh.

"I am./He is." They said simultaneously in between their chuckles. They shared a glance before dissolving into uncontrolled laughter once more.

Tsuna could only stare at them incredulously.

Eventually Hari stopped laughing though he let out a giggle as he moved to Tsuna. He sported a gigantic grin, teeth and all, as he stood in front of Tsuna. He only closed his eyes, feeling the tears run down his face, as he prepared for his punishment.

"I am absolutely insane," Hari said, soft and gentle as ever, as he cupped Tsuna's face. "I don't think I ever had sanity to begin with so I haven't lost anything. So there's no need to cry," he said jokingly, thumbing Tsuna's tears away.

Tsuna just stared at Hari, who wasn't smiling though he didn't look angry. He looked calm, patient, gentle. (Like always.) "You didn't do or say anything wrong. So there's nothing to be sorry for, okay?"

And Tsuna couldn't find the words to answer because his throat was clogged so he nodded.

"Good." Hari nodded back.

"So why was Hibari chasing you?" Reborn asked when he finally got his own breath back.

"Because he wanted to bite me to death," Hari said, amused, as he slowly stepped away from Tsuna.

(Part of him was grateful for the distance, but another part of him pleaded Hari _to stay_.)

There was a dangerous glint in Reborn's eyes as he looked at Tsuna. "You're failing in P.E. so you should start building up your stamina, speed, and strength," Reborn said and Tsuna had a bad feeling.

"And this Hibari will keep chasing Harry until he bites him to death, right?" he continued with a scoff as if the idea was laughable. He didn't wait for Tsuna's answer as he continued, "Knowing Harry, he doesn't have a sense of direction. ("Excuse me," Hari huffed.) So you should lead him around Nanimori." Tsuna just stared in silence because he didn't (want to) understand what Reborn was saying.

"In other words, you are going to run with Harry around Nanimori for an hour. Or until you reach a dead end, in which Harry will _apparate_ you home." And Tsuna just stared at Reborn some more.

"Doesn't that sound fun, Tsuna-kun?" Harry said excitedly and Tsuna stared at him in turn.

"Insanity runs in the family," Reborn said as if that explained everything.

(And, in a way, it did.)

**_On Insanity and Family - end._**

_late again. i'm sorry but harry just wouldn't shut up. i already had a draft but then he added lines and wouldn't stop. and i'm also sorry that i haven't replied to all the reviews. xc_

_to **KK**, you're welcome. and um. i already have an interlude/chapter/whatever planned out for that so hopefully, i'll post it soon. hahaha._

_to **Grayfia**, explosions can kill. and as much fun as they are, he's already skittish and they don't need to push tsuna. but that doesn't mean he's not going to use insane training techniques. (like now.)_

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


	8. 07: Thrill of the Chase

Ryohei was extremely sad because the Boxing Club had to be cancelled. Again. It was not his fault that the boxing equipment broke. Again. He doesn't mind having an extreme spar against his clubmates but they extremely refused. So he decided that he should jog maybe a few dozen extreme laps around Nanimori.

He was about to leave Nami-chuu when he saw Hibari heading towards the gates. It was an extreme waste of Hibari's extreme strength for Hibari _not to_ join the Boxing Club.

As he was about to invite the prefect, Hibari started running. He didn't want to waste the opportunity or else he would forget again.

So despite Hibari's extreme headstart, Ryohei used his extreme speed to catch up to him.

"HIBARI! YOU SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" he exclaimed right beside the other teen.

Instead of his usual reply and an extreme strike from his tonfa, the prefect just ignored him, much to Ryohei's extreme confusion and disappointment. He was about to ask again when he noticed why Hibari was ignoring him.

He was extremely focused on the extremely fast pair - a short brown-haired boy leading a black-haired teen - running in front of them.

The black-haired boy glanced back and waved at Ryohei. "Hi there!"

"HEY!" Ryohei replied with a grin, speeding so he could run beside them, which spurned Hibari to run faster.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun, it seems that herbivore is speeding up!" the teen with an extreme pair of pink shades happily commented.

Hibari ran even faster as growled back, "_I will bite you to **death**._"

"HIEEE! Please call him Hibari-san, Hari-san!" the shorter boy said without looking back. He sped up as well, dragging the other teen with him.

"Why should I?" the taller brunet pouted. "He hasn't introduced himself yet so I don't have to call him by his name. It's only good manners, Tsuna-kun," he continued and Ryohei noted that he didn't sound out of breath at all, despite their speed.

"WAIT UP TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted, trying to catch up with them, which spurned Hibari to speed up as well.

"He's moving faster, Tsuna-kun~" the taller one noted gleefully and both of them ran even faster to stay ahead.

"YOU GUYS ARE EXTREMELY FAST," he noted, trying to keep up.

"Thank you," the one with the shades answered with a grin. "So are you."

"THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME!" he said, following them as they twisted and turned along the streets of Nanimori.

"And you seem to be very extreme as well," he said and Ryohei grinned because not many noticed his extremeness despite his flaunting it all the time.

"YES!" he shouted. "LIFE SHOULD BE LIVED TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hm...That's a very good motto to live by."

"THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

"You're very welcome," he said before turning around. And it was only then that Ryohei noticed that the black-haired teen hasn't been looking in front of him while he has been running yet he never missed a step or stumbled. "Did you hear that, Tsuna-kun? We should live life to the EXTREME!"

"What?" the smallest and fastest among them asked, baffled and breathless.

"We should live life to the extreme, like, um, I don't think I got your name. I'm Ryuujin Hari, by the way. And this is my cousin, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he introduced himself and his cousin.

"I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI! THE CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB!" he replied, speeding up again.

"He's catching up, Tsuna-kun!" he said as he glanced at his cousin before facing Ryohei once more. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasagawa-san."

"YOU SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" he said with a cheer and Ryuujin grinned at him.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a student of Nami-chuu," he said, looking extremely sad.

"THAT'S ALL RIGHT! YOU SHOULD EXTREMELY JOIN ANYWAY!" because little things like those shouldn't matter when it came to boxing.

"Hm...I'll think about it."

"_Trespassing is against school rules_," Hibari snarled as he sped up, overtaking Ryohei, which was extremely unacceptable.

"Oops, they're catching up!" Ryuujin crowed.

"That's not a good thing!" Sawada answered back and Ryuujin pouted.

"Hm…Hey Tsuna-kun, do you have a club?" he asked as he faced Sawada, who glanced back with an extremely confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Do you have a club, Tsuna-kun?" he repeated and Sawada looked away.

"No," he answered, sounding extremely sad and lonely.

"THEN YOU SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei insisted because everyone should have a club.

"But, um…" he started off before trailing off into silence. Ryohei was extremely confused while Ryuujin looked sad.

"Tsuna-kun. You should really speak up. Reborn isn't around to read your mind."

"No one wants me in their club," Sawada said, his breath coming up short.

"Well, it seems that Sasagawa-san does. And he's the captain to boot!" Ryuujin commented happily and Sawada looked back at them to give him an odd look.

"Bu-but I do-don't e-e-even know ho-how to box," his answer came in huffs, already out of breath.

"THEN I CAN TEACH YOU! YOU WILL BECOME THE MOST EXTREME BOXER IN THE CLUB!" Ryohei joined their conversation, extremely happy that the club could possibly have another member as extreme as Sawada and Ryuujin.

"And you do need to work on your strength," Ryuujin added. Sawada looked a bit fearful now.

Then there was an insistent beeping sound. "Oh. It's time already?" Ryuujin sounded extremely disappointed. "Oh well, it's been fun but we have to go home," he continued.

He swept Sawada off his feet - like an extreme bride. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasagawa-san. And see you tomorrow, herbivore!"

And then he realized that he was extremely wrong. Sawada wasn't the fastest among the four of them. The only reason why Sawada was leading was because Ryuujin let him.

He tried to keep up with Ryuujin, who moved faster even though he was carrying Sawada. He was extremely fast that it seemed that he disappeared into thin air when he ducked into an alley.

Hibari growled as he pulled out his tonfa and extremely struck at the wall, which crumbled on impact. Ryohei now remembered why he hasn't asked Hibari to join the Boxing Club for the past few days.

He extremely can't get hospitalized again or else Kyoko would extremely worry. And he can't allow that.

So he only said, "You should extremely cool down after that extreme jogging."

He would invite the prefect on another day instead.

**_Thrill of the Chase - end._**

_i think i kinda hate ryohei for taking over this chapter. he wasn't originally going to appear in this chapter but then here he is. also, there was less descriptions and more dialogue because even i find his extremeness redundant (even if i've cut it down already). so i hope i've done him some justice and if not...well, i dunno. damn him very much._

_to **KK, **thank you as well. and nami-chuu students and staff probably have a high level of speed and endurance all because of hibari. xDD_

_to **Grayfia**, thank you as well. and tsuna needs to set his priorities straight. xDD as for being the only sane man, well, i'm not sure yet, but sanity isn't really that important in HP or KHR considering magic and dying will flames and all._

_so, i have nothing to apologize for. (not even the lack of capitalization in my an.) i have replied to all reviews and updated before midnight. _

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


	9. 08: Monkey (and) Fist

It was Hibari's fault why Hana was so hungry right now. If Hibari wasn't so eager to bite everyone to death for the smallest infractions (even by his standards), then she would have had time to get some pocket money for lunch. _But_ _no_, she can't even afford to be a few seconds late in school anymore. And to top it all off, her best friend, who would have shared her lunch because she was the kindest person in the world, was absent.

She hated borrowing money but needs must. On the way to find a friend to borrow money from, she bumped into the stupidest monkey in school. Not that she had anything against Sawada personally; in fact she could care less if he was smart or stupid because at the end of the day, boys are just monkeys.

"So-sorry," he stammered, still on the floor.

"It's all right," she tried to reassure him because he looked and acted more like a tiny frightened waterlogged kitten than a monkey.

As she was about to leave, her stomach grumbled, much to her embarrassment. Sawada looked up with his big brown eyes (and it was at that moment that she would call and treat him as a kitten) and took out a bento from his bag. Then he offered it to her.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks," she said because she couldn't take it from him. She barely even knew him.

"Bu-but you-you're h-hungry," he stuttered rather pathetically from where he sat.

"But you obviously need it more. You're too thin," she reasoned with him.

"I-I ha-have another on-one," he said as he brought out another one from his bag. (And why was he so thin and tiny despite having two bento in his bag?)

"Thank you," she said, conceding and taking the proffered bento.

He gave a small and wobbly smile, as if he was unused to smiling, in return.

She was about to smile back but several very brainless monkeys approached them. She usually wouldn't involve herself with monkeys, but she would be a horrible person if she left a kitten behind to fend against monkeys. And besides, she owed him for lunch.

"What do you want?" she sneered and they sneered back at her. She only raised her brow at their posturing. These monkeys whose names were absolutely forgettable wouldn't dare hurt the best friend of the school idol if they wanted a chance with her. (Not that they actually have a chance with Kyoko, but they don't need to know that.)

Apparently one of them was stupider than the rest or gay because he pulled back his fist.

Unlike Tsuna, who was trembling as he stood between her and the bullying monkeys, she wasn't afraid at all. She was Kyoko's best friend and as her best friend, she had perks.

"SAWADA! YOU HAVE TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said (because that really was his normal speaking volume, _unfortunately_), running through the hallways.

One of these perks was protection from captain of the Boxing Club, who was also Kyoko's big brother. In turn, she would protect Kyoko in her own way from dangers her brother can't protect her from.

The nameless monkeys ran away as Ryohei ran towards them. "WHAT DID THEY WANT TO THE EXTREME?"

She would have waved the whole thing away but then Sawada spoke up, "Th-they wanted to hu-hurt Kuro-kurokawa-san."

Despite being the King of Monkeys (and influencing her outlook on boys _forever_) because of his simple-mindedness and single-mindedness (if he even had a brain to begin with), she would never accuse Ryohei of being thoughtless. It was odd seeing pressed lips instead of a grin and his usually wide and bright eyes, narrowed and dimmed.

"And you extremely protected Hana-chan?" he asked Sawada, who ducked his head.

"Do I look like I need protection from you?" She was rather offended that the weakest monkey in school felt that he could protect her. What a joke.

He shrunk into himself at her scathing tone, no doubt. How could he protect her if he didn't even have a spine?

"I..." he started softly, trailing off. Then he started to speak, "I-i-i do-don't want the-them to h-hu-hurt y-you."

"But they would have hurt you instead," she blurted out, caught off guard by his stupid monkey-slash-kitten reasoning. He had no answer to that, which was an answer in and of itself.

"THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME FOR EXTREMELY PROTECTING HANA-CHAN!" he said before adding, "YOU SHOULD REALLY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

"Yes. Thank you," she said, remembering her manners before realizing what Ryohei just said. "You want Sawada to join the Boxing Club? Does he even know how to box?" she asked in disbelief at the grinning Ryohei.

"YES! SAWADA IS VERY EXTREME!"

She blinked at him, trying to imagine what he meant by _very extreme_. Extremely timid? Extremely weak? _Extremely unfit to join the Boxing Club?_ She would have attempted to reason with him except she realized that she was about tried to use _logic against Ryohei_.

She only sighed and said, "You haven't answered my second question."

"WHAT WAS THE QUESTION TO THE EXTREME?" and it was a testament on how long she has known him that she already expected that. "Does Sawada even know how to box?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! SAWADA WILL BECOME THE MOST EXTREME BOXER IN THE CLUB!"

She only looked at Ryohei, who was still grinning, and then at Sawada, who kept his head down and hasn't spoken a word.

She just shook her head at the monkey logic. (And hoped that the kitten would survive.)

**. . .**

Ryohei was practicing with his club members when someone knocked on the door. It was Sawada.

"SAWADA! ARE YOU HERE TO EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB?" he asked, grinning because the club was getting an extreme new member. He nodded, much to Ryohei's extreme happiness. Now if Ryuujin would also join.

Then the other members spoke up.

"Why is Dame-Tsuna joining the Boxing Club?"

"BECAUSE HE IS EXTREME!"

"Does he even know how to box?"

"THEN I'LL EXTREMELY TEACH HIM!"

"He's too weak to join the club."

"NO! HE'S EXTREMELY NOT!"

"The club is going to lose because of him."

"NO! IT'S EXTREMELY NOT!"

"He'll infect us with his dame-ness!"

"WHAT? HE EXTREMELY WON'T!"

"You should just kick Dame-Tsuna out of the club!"

"NO!"

"If you don't, I'm quitting."

"So am I!"

"Me too!"

"Count me in!"

"WHAT?" because Ryohei extremely didn't understand.

"In other words, Captain," one of them said slowly and mockingly as if he was too stupid to understand. (He got this a lot. Just because he extremely focused on the important things doesn't mean he's stupid.) "Either he stays or we stay. We are not going to stay in a club that has Dame-Tsuna in it."

"YOU'RE STAYING. AND SAWADA IS EXTREMELY STAYING," he said with finality.

"Captain, I don't think you just understood what we said," one of them said rather condescendingly.

"IF YOU WANT TO QUIT, YOU HAVE TO BEAT ME!" he exclaimed and the other club members just shook their heads.

"It doesn't work that way, Sasagawa-senpai," and he ignored the extreme pain of not being called their captain.

"Didn't you hear your captain? You have to beat him to quit," said an unfamiliar voice.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and all of them were shocked.

"MA-MASTER PAOPAO!" he stuttered because the legendary Thai boxer _was here _to the extreme!

"In the flesh," he said with a grin before turning to the rest of the club. "So what are you going to do?"

They grumbled and glared but returned to their exercises.

"Don't you dare bring us down, Dame-Tsuna," one of them sneered as he passed by the extremely tiny boy, who hasn't spoken a single word through the whole thing.

"Why didn't you just quit?" Master PaoPao asked him. "It would have saved everyone a lot of trouble."

Ryohei was about to extremely protest but Master PaoPao glared at him and said, "I asked him a question." So he extremely tried to stay quiet.

"Be-because," he started but Master PaoPao interrupted Sawada. "You're stuttering."

Sawada stopped, took a deep breath, then softly said, "Because you and Hari-san and Sasagawa-senpai want me to join."

"But the other members wanted you to quit. And there were more of them."

Sawada just looked extremely confused and shrugged in reply.

"Do you want to join the Boxing Club?" Master PaoPao asked.

Sawada looked at Master Paopao then at Ryohei, who extremely wished he would say yes, then nodded. Ryohei couldn't help but extremely cheer at the extremely good news.

"Just because you're a member of the Boxing Club doesn't mean you will stop jogging with Harry and Hibari," Master PaoPao said. "You'll be running with them for two hours instead of just one hour every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"HEY! THOSE ARE THE DAYS WHEN THERE'S NO BOXING CLUB! CAN I JOIN YOUR EXTREME JOGS?" he asked because it was extremely fun jogging with Ryuujin and Sawada and Hibari.

"Go ahead," the master boxer said and Ryohei thought that this was one of the best days ever.

"SAWADA!" and the brunet looked up at him who jumped back when Ryohei offered his fist. "YOU SHOULDN'T JUMP BACK! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO EXTREMELY BUMP YOUR FIST AGAINST MINE. IT IS THE SIGN OF OUR EXTREME FRIENDSHIP!"

Sawada looked at him weirdly before lifting his own fist and lightly bumping it against his.

He grinned and Sawada gave a small smile in return.

This was the best day ever to the extreme!

**_Monkey (and) Fist - end._**

_i should be sorry that this update is uber late but i didn't have electricity thanks to glenda (aka rammasun), who caused a brownout the whole day yesterday because she was a raging bitch._

_what i am sorry for is not replying to your reviews yet so i'll get to that sometime today._

_to **leviathanmaster**, i hope you log in the next time so i can send you your reply personally. anyway, thanks and i'm glad you liked ryohei. xDD_

_to **Grayfia**, thanks again. x3 and i'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. and yes, i already planned that he would join their jogs because they are extreme. and he's fun like that._

_to **KK**, thanks again. x3 and true story, ryohei doesn't get as much attention as the other guardians. so here's another chapter that kinda focues on him because apparently everyone likes him well enough._

_to **fellow**, thanks for your review and i'm glad you think so._

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


	10. Interlude: Hide and Seek

It was two in the morning when Harry woke up groggily. Teddy has trained him well; his internal clock has now adjusted to his godson's schedule of eat, sleep, poop, and ensure-that-Harry-doesn't-get-more-than-three-hours-of-continuous-sleep-because-I'm-the-devil-spawn-of-a-Marauder-and-Harry-is-my-bitch. Right now it was feeding time so Harry walked over to the tiny cot in his room.

_But Teddy wasn't there_.

He was suddenly awake and aware. Both wands were in his hands: the Elder wand in his right and his phoenix wand in his left. The war was over but the opposition was still around. And it was no secret that Harry took in Teddy (there was very little that the Wizarding World didn't know about his personal life, much to his dismay) and that he was currently staying in the Burrow.

_How dare they take away his precious godson!_

He slunk around, battle-honed instincts enhanced by his godfather instincts. All of his senses were sharper, nothing escaped from him: not the way Ron snored in the next room (because he can't sleep with a squalling Teddy), George whimpered in the room across, and Percy paced in his own room. But he couldn't sense Teddy so he clamped down his rising panic as he moved through the Burrow, looking for any signs of intrusion (and kidnapping).

As he went downstairs, he noticed it was too quiet - eerily quiet - despite the light in the kitchen. So he silently entered the kitchen, staying in the shadows where they existed.

But there was no need for stealth because as soon as he stepped into the kitchen, he was nearly thrown back by the sheer volume of noise. In Molly's arms was a crying Teddy whose hair was a mixture of sky blue, neon green, and crimson. He immediately sheathed his wands as he ran towards Teddy.

"Oh, Harry, what are you doing here, dear?" she asked as she continued to fuss over Teddy who still won't stop crying.

"Teddy," he said as he took Teddy from her arms, the tension bleeding away from his body when the baby was in his arms.

"Hey, enough of that now. Have you been fed?" he cooed over the baby who finally realized that he was in Harry's arms, since his hair turned from an eye-watering combination of blues, greens, and reds to a black with a tint of brown.

"How did you know we were here, Harry dear?" Molly asked, frazzled as she tried to take the child in his arms but he only shielded away from her.

"I didn't," he answered honestly as he let Teddy take his glasses to chew on again.

**. . .**

A blonde entered the bar, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. And how could she not? Curvaceous but not overly so, long-legged as highlighted by her heels and obscenely short red dress, naturally beautiful in a way that was just so unnatural - she was the _ultimate femme fatale_.

She sashayed to an empty seat by the bar and sat between a lean muscular blond man, wearing a green uniform, and a black-haired teenager, who looked so out of place since he was barely an adult.

She couldn't help but give a flirty wink to the blond to her left but leaned towards the brunet to her right.

"Hey sweetheart," she purred into his ear.

A raised brow and an amused grin were all she got in return.

She leaned some more, emphasizing her chest and showing off her cleavage. He, along with everyone else in the room, was now watching her as she showed off her assets. She smirked at the attention and the challenge the brunet presented. "How about I buy you a drink, handsome?"

"Forward, aren't you?" he said with a grin, more charming than amused with a hint of roguishness, making him seem older than he looked.

"Is there anything wrong with being a little forward?" she crooned as he took the proffered drink.

"Of course not," he answered, smirking. Then quick as a snake, he wrapped his other hand around the back of her neck. Most men (and some women) in the room shouted protests and the blond on her other side seemed to be loading, if her hearing wasn't mistaken, an anti-tank. She would have felt threatened by the teen's actions but then he whispered, "I've heard about mother fucking, but isn't this taking things a little too literally, Teddy?"

She gasped as she pulled back out of his loose hold. Then she pouted and crossed her arms under her chest. He only grinned as he connected their foreheads, her green eyes meeting with his green eyes.

"How did you know?" She huffed. Her disguise was supposed to be _perfect_.

"Do you think I won't recognize my own son?" he said, entertained by her antics no doubt. Then he glanced over her, his gaze was appreciative but not lewd, as he added, "Or daughter?"

**. . .**

There was a storm outside and Harry was worried because Teddy hasn't come into his room yet. He didn't like loud noises and hated the sound of thunder and wind lashing.

He knew it shouldn't bother him because independence was a sign of growing up. But he wasn't ready for his godson to be independent. He _needed_ his godson _to need him_.

So despite everything, he entered Teddy's room, only to find disheveled sheets and _no Teddy_.

He panicked but shoved it down because it was impossible for Teddy to be outside of the house. He warded the house to tell him if Teddy left the premises and if there were intruders. So he knew, logically, that the child was in the house. But logic had no place when it came to magic so he still worried.

"Teddy?" he said to the empty room and was about to leave it when thunder roared outside and a soft whimper followed.

He followed his ears to find the source of whimpering, and lo and behold, there was Teddy under the bed.

"Hey Cub, do you have room for one more?" he asked with relief as Teddy curled himself into Harry's willing arms.

**. . .**

They haven't talked for a year, which was a record considering on how much of a mother hen he can be. But Reborn cut off any form of contact with him after he disapproved of his chosen career path. He's old enough to know what he wanted in his life, _thank you very much_.

And besides, he had no right to disapprove since he was the one who introduced Reborn to this world where he flourished as a hitman. It was hypocritical of him since he was much better hitman than Reborn. (Though he preferred to be a mercenary, a jack-of-all-trades of sorts, unlike Reborn.)

Despite all that, he wished that his last words to him weren't "What right do you have to dictate my life? _You're not my father!_" since he knew he was going to die. The remaining Carcassa famiglia surrounded him on all sides and he was sporting three broken ribs, a dislocated leg, and a concussion on top of a few nonlethal (but very painful) bruises and gunshot wounds.

Still, it would have been nice to, at least, live long enough to apologize to the man who raised him.

"_Teddy!?_" a familiar voice screeched. And one heartbeat later, a flash of flames and magic filled the room, blinding him temporarily.

But that didn't mean he lost all his senses because he could smell the charred flesh and hear the frantic footsteps moving towards him.

"Teddy! Oh Teddy, what have those monsters done to you?" a familiar voice mumbled above him.

He scoffed because he was far more monstrous than the Carcassa famiglia will ever have been. And this man, who was running his gentle calloused fingers through his hair and casting spell after healing spell, was most definitely a bigger monster than Reborn could ever be.

And he loved Harry all the more for that. (For the man was only a monster for the sake of his cubs.)

"How did you find me, Dad?" he choked out with a burning need to know. He knew there were no tracking charms on him or anything of that sort. It should have been _impossible_ for Harry to find him.

"My silly cub, I promised, didn't I?"

**. . .**

It was Ron's birthday and he wouldn't have missed it for the world. But as much as he loved his best friend/brother in all ways but blood, he did not appreciate being forced to play with the kids just because he _looked like a kid_. But Ron and Hermione asked (and so did Teddy) so what choice did he have?

So he was playing hide-and-seek. And he was it.

Though he had to search for at least a dozen kids, it wasn't really that hard. The Weasleys were never really the quiet sort, so he easily found all the Weasley kids (or grandkids because he still considered Ron and his brothers as the Weasley kids) in record time because of their giggling and whispering. (He was disappointed that he found Fred first. He expected more from George's son.)

All that was left was his own kid and noted that the brat was getting better at hiding from him.

(He ignored the nagging feeling of _not finding your own kid, what kind of guardian are you?_)

But not good enough as he pulled Teddy from underneath Ginny's chair.

"Really brat?" he asked fondly as he held Teddy by the scruff of his collar. The boy's hair turned neon green with tints of orange.

"How did you find me?" he pouted as Harry bopped his nose.

"Silly Teddy, I'll always find you."

**. . .**

The underworld was a strange place - it didn't question him or his agelessness. (But then again, they have multi-colored flames that don't act like flames at all and babies who can fight much better than him, so what right did they have to question him?)

It was also very dangerous. And after living a lifetime of danger, he realized he couldn't live without it.

But then, he can't live without Teddy.

"Stay safe and blend with your surroundings. Don't hesitate to use your spells or metamorphmagus abilities when you think they're going to find you. Keep moving and don't get caught," he softly instructed to his child as he kept an eye out for the stupid idiots who threatened to kidnap his child.

"But how will you find me if I move around?" he whispered fearfully, his hair turning into a blinding shade of yellow, which was normal enough so Harry didn't point it out.

"Silly Teddy, didn't I tell you that I'll always find you?" he whispered back as he brushed his lips to his forehead.

Teddy clung onto his clothes as he shook his head and whispered back, "_This isn't hide-and-seek, Harry!_"

"Of course, it is," Harry answered back, gently peeling Teddy from his person. He could hear them coming closer. "It's just more..._dangerous_," he added..

"So don't worry, Cub. I'll always find you. I promise."

**. . .**

"Are you hiding from me, Tsunayoshi?" an ominous squeaky voice came from behind him, startling Tsuna and forcing him to drop what he was holding with a muffled crash.

"No, of course not, Reborn," he squeaked as he turned around to face the baby hitman.

Reborn only snorted as Leon turned into a gun and fired a warning shot to the left of Tsuna's head. His intuition told him not to move because Reborn didn't aim to hurt him. This time.

"What did I tell you about lying?" Reborn said, displeased and angry.

"But I'm not trying to hide from you," he explained as Reborn prepared for another shot.

"_From Harry?_" Reborn asked, incredulous and surprised, which was an odd reaction from him because nothing fazed his tutor.

Tsuna fidgeted before muttering, "Yeah."

"You can't hide from him," the baby scoffed. "Why are you _trying to hide_ from him in the first place?" emphasizing his pathetic attempt to hide from the older teen.

And speak of the devil. "Yeah, Tsuna-kun, why are you trying to hide from me?"

Tsuna looked up to see Hari with his customary smile and twinkling brown eyes. He looked down as he said, "I, um-"

He didn't even get to start explaining when Hari was suddenly in front of him with wide eyes and his hands in his gloved ones. "Oh dear! Are you hurt? You should know better than to hold onto broken ceramics with your bare hands. Didn't I teach you better? What if it broke into your skin? Oh Tsuna," he rambled as he inspected Tsuna's hands.

"Um, I'm not hurt. I, uh, broke your mug so I was trying to fix it. But I just dropped it again and I'm sorry," Tsuna explained, cursing his clumsiness for breaking Hari's favorite mug.

"Oh, that's good to hear," he sighed with relief. Tsuna blinked at the odd reply.

"Um, I broke your mug. I'm sorry," he repeated because Hari had selective hearing, especially when he was in mother hen mode.

(In hindsight, he should have realized that Hari didn't have selective hearing. He always listened attentively to Tsuna; he just had a tendency to have the most unexpected responses.)

"Yeah," and this time it was Hari who gave him an odd look. "You just said so. There's no need to apologize."

"But I just broke your favorite mug," Tsuna commented and both Hari and Reborn gave him a raised brow. (Reminding Tsuna that despite their differences, they are related. And proud of it, too.)

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Hari asked, amused.

"Because it's the only one you used," Tsuna pointed out.

"Good observational skills, Tsunayoshi," Reborn said, smirking. Tsuna couldn't help but flush with pride and embarrassment from Reborn's blatant praise.

"Because it would be a waste if I didn't use it," Hari explained before brightening up. "Now that it's broken, I can finally buy my own mug!"

Tsuna looked at him weirdly before turning to Reborn, who usually had an explanation for Hari's eccentricities.

(The opposite was also true on the rare occasions Reborn confused him instead.)

"He's had it since he was seventeen. He was bound to get tired of it sooner or later," Reborn said blandly.

"It was a gift from Hugo!" Hari said, defensive. "How could I say no to my godson?" he protested dramatically.

"You say to no to me all the time!" rebutted Reborn.

"But you're my cub," Hari said factually, as if it made all the difference.

**_Interlude: Hide and Seek - end._**

_if you should know, the update schedule of kintsukuroi is supposed wed/sun (unless stuff happen like brownout and storms. yes, i'm talking to you glenda/rammasun!)_

_so what is this? this is my way to thank those who have left reviews. so for every 150 reviews, i'll post an interlude, chapters not related to the plot. they're mostly about insights, characterizations, and maybe past and future interactions not related to the current flow of the plot . you may leave behind what kind of scenes you wish to see, like reborn crossdressing, which was a suggestion by a reviewer._

_i don't demand reviews, but i'm not above using incentives to get them. many of you just put this story (or me) on your follow/favorite and i appreciate that, but i would really like to hear from you. comments, reactions, rants, constructive criticisms, whatever - these are the things that make my day._

_so expect the next interlude when there are 300 reviews. and the next chapter on sunday._

_and if you're curious, the order of events is 1,3,5,6,4,2 then after a very long time, 7._

_p.s. i'm sorry that i haven't replied yet. i'll get to them soon. maybe on tuesday._

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


	11. 09: Flight or Fight

"Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna automatically stopped and turned around, waiting for whoever called out to him because running away was never an option.

"Who do you think you are?" Mochida, the captain of the Kendo Club, snarled as he approached Tsuna with several members behind him.

Tsuna just ducked his head because he knew there was no right answer to that question.

"What right do you have to steal Kyoko-chan away from me?" he added and Tsuna looked up, confused. How could he (anyone, really) steal a person?

"Wha-what?" he whimpered because he knew he shouldn't ask questions. But he really didn't understand what he was doing wrong _this time_.

"Just because her freakish brother enjoys your company doesn't mean that she should spend time with scum like you," he continued.

And Tsuna couldn't help but blurt out, "Sa-sasagawa-buchou isn't a freak!"

Everyone was taken aback with Tsuna's outburst, even Tsuna himself. He has never raised his voice, much less stand up against anyone; but he couldn't let Mochida insult Sasagawa-buchou. He was a good person, even though a bit too extreme for Tsuna's tastes. But that didn't make him any less of a great person, it only added to his greatness.

"Who else would hang out with you except for freaks?" Mochida sneered and his members just laughed.

"We hang out with him. So are we freaks too, Mochida?" Kurokawa stepped forward from the crowd that was forming in the open grounds of the school. Sasagawa-san stepped forward as well.

"Of course not," Tsuna replied immediately because there is nothing freakish about the two girls. Ever since he offered Hari's spare lunch to Kurokawa, she spent every lunch period with him and dragged her best friend, Sasagawa, along. Hari now packs three bento for Tsuna, one for himself and one for each girl. (On the days Tsuna has club, Hari packs four and Tsuna usually gives the fourth to Sasagawa-buchou.)

"Do you think you have any right to even breathe the same air as Kyoko-chan?" Mochida said, ignoring Kurokawa's interruption as he moved towards Tsuna.

"You don't. You don't even have the right to exist because you're so _dame_ at it," he continued before Tsuna could think of a reply.

"_You, herbivores, are crowding_," a deep and ominous voice came from the gates. Everyone paled at hearing the voice before scattering.

"_And you_," Hibari said as he approached Mochida, who seemed to be frozen on the spot by Hibari's menacing aura. "You are violating the peace. _I will bite you to death._"

Though Tsuna was trembling in fear of Hibari's mere presence, he shouted out, "Hari-san! You're here!"

As expected, Hibari turned towards the gates and Tsuna took that moment to grab the still frozen Mochida and ran before Hibari realized that Hari hasn't arrived yet.

Tsuna brought Mochida to one of his hiding spots, a secluded corner behind the gym, where most bullies - and more importantly, Hibari - couldn't find him. And definitely not for lack of trying since Hibari has been all but stalking him ever since their "jogging routine" has started. Thankfully, he has always managed to stay out of Hibari's senses by sheer luck and knowledge of all the hiding spots in school.

"I-i do-don't th-thi-think Hi-hibari-san would fi-find us he-here," Tsuna stuttered in fear and not because he was short on breath. In fact, he was hardly winded though he practically ran halfway across the whole school while dragging Mochida, who was basically dead weight. (At least when he and Hari went "jogging", Hari pulled his own weight.)

"What- what happened?" Mochida said, finally getting out of his shock.

"Hibari-san was going to bite you to death," Tsuna mumbled in response and Mochida gave him a weird look.

"And you saved me?" he asked, still in shock.

"N-no!" he vehemently shook his head because Tsuna wasn't brave or strong or good enough to save anyone. He was just Dame-Tsuna. "I just...ran away."

Mochida just looked at him funnily, as if he was insane or something. Before Mochida could say anything, Hibari suddenly appeared.

"_You lied to me!_" he growled, angrier than ever, as he stalked towards Tsuna, who flinched at his tone.

"I thought you were going to bite me to death," Mochida interrupted before Hibari even raised his tonfa. Steel grey eyes focused on the captain instead and Tsuna let himself breathe for the split second Hibari tore his attention away from him. But then, Hibari raised his tonfa to strike at Mochida, who prepared to block the strike.

Then, Tsuna couldn't breathe again because Hibari was going to hurt Mochida. And Tsuna didn't want anyone to get hurt. So he _moved_.

Tsuna caught the tonfa aiming at Mochida's face with his bare hand, but he wasn't able to defend against the other one that came out of nowhere and hit him in the stomach. It was painful, much more painful than the last time Hibari hit him as if he wasn't holding back anymore, but Sasagawa-buchou and Reborn (who went by the name Master PaoPao) taught him how to take a hit; so he took it with a grunt.

Hibari pulled back to stare at Tsuna, who stared at him evenly in return. Then with a bloodthirsty grin, he struck once more. Tsuna would have jumped away if he had a chance, but Mochida was still behind him and would bear the brunt of the blow so he stood his ground. He knew he was not as strong as Hibari (and he would probably never be a strong as the prefect) but he didn't need to beat him in strength. Strength wasn't everything.

So he caught Hibari's tonfa once more and instead of blocking it, he pulled it even further, putting the older teen off-balance. Then with his other hand, he gave a strong punch (at least by his standards) at Hibari's solar plexus before letting him go.

Hibari was now on his knees, gasping for air, while Tsuna was still standing.

"_Holy shit._"

Tsuna turned to face Mochida. But then his whole world shifted before it turned completely black.

**_Flight or Fight - end._**

_okay. i'm like over a day late. but i had to prepare for something so i only had time to finish the chapter today. so yeah. and i haven't been through the whole thing thoroughly so i'm also sorry for any mistakes._

_and to anyone who would nitpick tsuna and hibari's encounter, tsuna was unconsciously using his intuition and that's why he was able to catch hibari's tonfa. i just don't see the point of saying "tsuna knew" or "his gut/intuition told him". i think that his intuition is more natural and so he doesn't know when he does or doesn't use it. also, the fight was cut short and if they actually fought, tsuna would have totally lost once hibari got his breath back because getting hit in the solar plexus is really painful and wouldn't allow you to breathe. (fact. i've watched several classmates punch each other silly.)_

_and mochida was supposed to challenge tsuna. but it didn't happen...oh well._

_to **Guest**, thanks for your review and i'm glad you enjoyed it. x3 and i'm so sorry that i only replied to your review now and not in the previous chapter. xP_

_to **Grayfia**, thanks again for your reviews. x3 and of course reborn's costumes would make their appearances. i could never take that away from him. and i should harsher on myself because all of you are too kind to me. x3  
and honestly, that was one of my favorite part of the interlude as well, other than drabble 2 because reborn being a lady was fun. and of course you can leave requests, though it might take a while for these scenes to appear. (i have to think them up. and wait for the right number of reviews. hahaha.)_

_to **KK**, thanks again for your reviews. i'm glad that you liked them. x3 and as for reborn's cosplays, he's not stable enough to have a decent reaction to it, but he'll just accept it as one of reborn's quirks, kinda like harry's insanity of sorts. and you're welcome. but i should be the grateful one really because you're enjoying what i'm writing. Cx  
and i haven't answered your questions? O.o i'm so sorry about that. and there will be little and big scenes that show harry's past life/life with the weasleys. i'm just not sure about the little things, but they'll be in the fic sooner or later. x3_

_to **Guest** (who might be the same guest that i forgot to reply the last chapter, i'm not sure...) thank you. x3 and i'm glad you liked it._

_also, i'll reply to the reviews tomorrow. and the messages that i haven't answered to. xP i'm finally free so yeah. i can dedicate time to them now. xDDD_

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


	12. 10: Surprises

**note**: "japanese"; "**italian**"

**. . .**

"What's wrong with him?" Mochida asked, staring at the pale brunet lying on the bed.

"He extremely fainted!" Sasagawa answered back quietly (by his standards), much to Reborn's surprise. He didn't know that Sasagawa knew how to lower his volume, but apparently the boxer was very caring towards his club members (or just to Tsuna), despite his impulsive nature. When Tsuna didn't appear though it was club day, Ryohei cancelled the club to search for his wayward member.

(When Tsuna would start searching for his guardians, Reborn would definitely suggest Sasagawa. Not only was he strong, but his flames - Sun Flames - burned brightly. And most of all, he cared for Tsuna's well-being, which was what being a Vongola guardian was all about.)

"I know that!" Mochida hissed back, glaring at the other teen. "I was there! I was the one who caught him," he continued and wasn't that a surprise as well? He heard about how the kendo practitioner publicly insulted Tsuna and now here he was - worriedly staying by Tsuna's side.

(And he wondered just how powerful was Tsuna's pull?)

"I meant how the hell did he sprout flames from his hands?" Mochida asked angrily.

And that's another thing that surprised Reborn because this afternoon was shaping up to be full of surprises. Tsuna shouldn't have been able to access his flames yet. Accessing Dying Will Flames required training and conditioning, both of which his student lacked. But he had _resolve_ and apparently that was enough to put him in the Hyper Dying Will Mode, completely bypassing the Dying Will Mode. And since it was a stamina-based condition and his stamina was severely lacking, it was natural that he would faint despite being entering that mode for a minute at the most.

But it wasn't the fainting that caused Reborn's distress (though he would never admit that even upon pain of death). He was worried because his student was cold - _freezing_, in fact - but he was sweating like crazy. That wasn't a normal reaction after entering the HDWM.

"Because Sawada is extreme!" Sasasgawa answered cheerfully.

"That doesn't answer anything! Dame-Tsuna-" Mochida said but was interrupted by Ryohei, who suddenly dropped his cheer.

"There is nothing _dame_ about Sawada to the extreme!" he said seriously, his hands fisted as if ready to punch Mochida.

"Right, sorry," the brunet backtracked, which was the only reason why he was still alive.

(Reborn may not be able to protect his student from all who insulted him, but if the scum was in front of him, he had no reason not to _rectify_ the situation.)

"He can't be_ dame_ if he can bring Hibari to his knees. But that's not the point-" Mochida continued only to be interrupted by Reborn this time.

"_Shut. Up._" Reborn snarled menacingly, his patience reaching its limit. Thankfully, both of them audibly shut their mouths before he brought out a real gun loaded with real bullets.

He would have used Leon but the chameleon was currently a phone. He was calling Shamal, who was the best in the business, and his student deserved the best.

The doctor-hitman's phone was finally ringing, which was why he told the loud teens in his house to shut up. But for every ring he heard, the whiter his knuckles turned as his other hand crushed his fedora. Why wasn't the bastard picking up his fucking phone?

**"Sorry, I have other business to settle,"** the shitty doctor said as soon as he - _finally _\- picked up his phone.

**"This is Reborn. My student needs your help,"** Reborn said. He and Shamal had worked together in the past and surely the man understood what it meant for Reborn to suck up his pride and ask for help.

**"Reborn,"** he repeated dumbly before adding, **"Shit. Can't I..."** He was obviously talking to someone else on the other side. **"Sorry. I owe someone and I can't back out,"** he said finally, talking to Reborn.

**"How much? I'll pay double your debt,"** he offered because money didn't matter to him when it was his student's life on the line.

**"I owe him my life,"** Shamal answered back and Reborn held back a curse. Life debts mattered to those with honor and despite Shamal's perverted habits and whatnot, he had his own brand of honor. **"Anyway, I've got to go now. Sorry,"** he said, sounding contrite, before ending the call.

Reborn muttered a litany of curses in multiple languages. Even though he was a certified doctor, he didn't know what to do. That's why he called Shamal.

He was about to lower his pride even further (the things he did for his students) and call Verde. As much as he hated his fellow Arcobaleno, he might know how something about Tsuna's condition.

Before he actually dialed the Lightning Acrobaleno's number, a pop alerted him of Harry's return. His father left as soon as he saw Tsuna with a promise to bring back someone who could help.

He was about to inform him of Tsuna's worsening condition, only to see him with Trident Shamal and Smoking Bomb Hayato.

**"Please cure him, Doctor Shamal,"** his father begged as he directed the doctor to Tsuna's bed, shooing the teens who were crowding by Tsuna's bedside.

"You're Shamal's other business?" he asked Harry, partially seething because will the surprises never end?

"Yes, he owes me," his father whispered back as he moved closer to Reborn; either reassuring himself or Reborn because even though Tsuna was Reborn's student, in these past weeks, he has become one of Harry's cubs. And as protective as Reborn was over his students, that was nothing compared to how protective Harry was when it came to those he called his cubs.

"His life?" Reborn asked as he glanced up at his father, who was watching Shamal and his mosquitoes like a hawk. His shades were not enough to hide the ominous glow of his eyes.

"A life debt," was his redundant answer and Reborn was about to ask for more details when Shamal gave his diagnosis.

**"His body is rejecting his flames."**

**"What!"**

**"For some reason, his body doesn't recognize his flames and so his body is rejecting it,"** Shamal explained and what was up with people and their redundant answers?

**"So what can we do?"** Harry asked with barely concealed panic and Shamal gave him a dark look in return.

**"Nothing."**

**"What do you mean 'Nothing'?"** Reborn asked, his tone low and dangerous. He did not like the look Shamal gave his father as much as he hated the answer.

**"Unless someone here is a Sky Flame user, then there's nothing you can do," **he explained to Reborn, obviously not looking at Harry, who stood beside him stiffly.

**"Why does he need a sky flame user?"** Reborn asked, wanting real answers.

**"Since he,"** he tilted his head towards Tsuna,** "Has Sky Flames, then a Sky Flame user could lend his or her flames. The more flames, the more likely his body will adjust and accept the flames instead of rejecting them."**

**"Shit,"** Harry said because Sky Flame users were rare. And despite knowing several Sky Flame users since he has been in the business longer than Reborn, most of them are dead or unable (or unwilling) to help Harry.

On the other hand, Reborn knew one who wouldn't deny him anything.

**"Let's go to the Cavallone Mansion. Dino can help,"** Reborn said and Harry nodded. "We'll be back soon. If anything happens, I'm holding you responsible, Shamal," Reborn said as warning before being picked up by Harry, who apparated them away.

**_Surprises - end._**

_okay. so for one, i'm sorry that this is so late. another is that i haven't replied to the reviews yet._

_to **Grayfia**, thanks again and i'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. as for showing signs of hyper intuition, he's been showing them since chapter three. he noticed the little things like knowing the clock is right or knowing the difference between delusions and reality. and i believe it's his hyper intuition that told him about reborn not being harry's dad. (at least that's my stand.) anyway, tsuna has been using his intuition though he's not consciously aware so when it's his pov, he just knows things._

_to **Guest**, thanks for your review. and um...kinda? hibari does have an odd way of seeing life so he was probably sort of helping tsuna, though not specifically. as for chasing tsuna, he has been doing that ever since he saw harry run with tsuna. tsuna has been hiding from hibari since. with the help of his intuition and knowledge of the school, he has been able to avoid hibari by hiding in spots like the one mentioned in the last chapter._

_to **KK**, thanks again for your review. and they haven't done much to tsuna yet. they've been building up his physical stats, but the real reason why tsuna has been able to land a hit on hibari was because of his flames and intuition. and i plan to use the side characters a lot more than canon, so expect more mochida and hana and the likes. and it wasn't harry who saved tsuna, it was a combination of ryohei, mochida, and reborn. (more of the former two, to be honest.)_

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


	13. 11: Master of Death

**note**: "japanese"; **"italian"**; _"english"_; **_"enochian"_**

**. . .**

One moment, Hayato was in Shamal's place, taking shelter from the rain; the next moment he was in an unknown house, feeling like he wanted to throw up his breakfast. And in between those two moments was Lupin.

Lupin snuck into Shamal's hideout without attracting the attention of both Hayato and Shamal, which was both a testament to his skills and their lack thereof. They only noticed him when he asked Shamal for his help.

And Shamal agreed.

Sure, he didn't like it; in fact, he was angry about it. As in really angry, uncharacteristically furious about it, when Hayato thought about it. And it wasn't just because Lupin was a male and Shamal didn't treat males; it was something deeper, as if Lupin's very existence offended Shamal.

But despite all that, Shamal didn't put up a fight or turn him away; he accepted the request with a sullen nod. He even denied Reborn's - _the strongest Arcobaleno in existence!_ \- request for help.

As they were about to leave via apparition (whatever the hell that was), Hayato held onto Lupin, much to Shamal's disapproval. He wanted Hayato out of the room - out of the building, in fact - the moment Lupin got his attention.

(It seemed that he didn't want Lupin, a teenager who had the moniker of "Jack of All Trades, Master of Death", to meet Shamal's failure of a student.)

But Hayato has always been stubborn and barely listened to his mentor on a good day, so Lupin let him come along. And they apparated, which felt more like squeezing through a tiny tube (maybe they went through one of the strings that held on to time and space?), and ended up in a room filled with teenagers and Reborn.

Though he was feeling nauseous, thanks to their mode of transport, he was a _Mafioso_ and he knew better than to drop his guard, especially in an unknown location. So he didn't miss Shamal's diagnosis on the pale sweating kid and how to cure it.

The kid was rejecting his flames, which was ten kinds of odd because flames are part of the body, like flesh and blood; so he might as well be rejecting his own flesh and blood. And to top it all off, he was rejecting his own Sky Flames, which was the rarest and strongest type of flame, which has the property of harmonization. (And the irony didn't escape his notice.)

As soon as Reborn and Lupin disappeared, most probably to get the Cavallone Don, he was about to ask Shamal a _very important question_ but one of the teens, who have been quiet the whole time, beat him to the punch.

"What's wrong with Sawada to the extreme?" the white-haired teen asked loudly in Japanese

"Who's Sawada?" he replied in Japanese since it seemed that it was their mother tongue. Both the teens gave him an odd look.

"What the fuck are you doing here then, if you don't know who you're treating?" the black-haired teen replied to him.

Before Hayato was about to retort, Shamal spoke up, "Sawada? The kid's name is Sawada?" He looked pale and was trembling a little, much to Hayato's confusion.

"Yeah!"

"Do you know his father?" Shamal asked, obviously panicking though he showed no outward signs. But Hayato knew Shamal long enough to see through his calm facade.

"Course not. His dad hasn't dropped by in years. The drunkard's probably dead or something," the brunet teen shrugged and Shamal let out a long string of curses under his breath.

"Shamal?" Hayato asked unsurely because his mentor was acting very out of character at the moment. He was usually a calm laid-back pervert, but now he was anything but.

"Lupin is bad business," he said seriously, looking at the three of them with narrowed brown eyes. All three boys straightened their stance, especially Hayato. The last time he looked even remotely serious was when he tried to teach Hayato how to use dynamites.

"Who the fuck is Lupin?" the brunet asked and Shamal blinked in surprise.

"The teenager with shades," he elaborated.

"You mean Ryuujin?" the white-haired teen asked loudly (gods, doesn't he know how to speak in a volume other than "deafen they neighbors"?).

"Probably," Shamal shrugged. "God knows how many aliases he has. He probably got as many as Reborn," he sighed before continuing, "Anyway, he's bad business. The worst."

"Is it because he's an UMA?" Hayato finally got a chance to ask his _very important question_.

"What is an UMA to the extreme?"

"An unidentified mysterious animal," Hayato explained, his eyes no doubt shining with excitement as he added, "They resemble humans and are very intelligent. But they don't usually harm others."

"No. He's not an UMA. He's a wizard," Shamal said which led to the three teens giving disbelieving looks.

"What?" all three teens said, simultaneous.

"You know, those wand-waving people who cast magic spells," Shamal explained, waving his hand.

"Magic isn't real," the brunet scoffed to which Shamal countered, "Well then, how do you explain how he disappeared and appeared like that?"

"Ryuujin is extremely fast!" the white-haired teen answered cheerfully and Shamal rolled his eyes.

"We were in Italy, brat. And he was gone for what? Five minutes? Ten minutes at the most," Shamal retorted.

"So magic is real?" Hayato asked, skeptical. He was a child of science and magic was out of its realm.

"Yeah, how else would you explain your _magically_ appearing dynamites?" Shamal said, looking at Hayato with a piercing gaze.

It took a moment before he understood what Shamal was trying to say. "You mean, I'm a wizard, too?"

"Yeah. You probably inherited it from your mother. She must have been a witch, the magical type. As in the female counterpart to a wizard," he added the latter hastily because despite being his mentor, no one was allowed to insult Hayato's mother. He still glared at Shamal but put away his (magical?) dynamites. (And now part of him wondered where did they appear and disappear to? Were they kept in a hammer space? A magical dimension? How was he able to summon them?)

"So wizards are bad business?" the brunet teen asked and Hayato bristled at the accusation.

"What are you implying, you bastard?" he snarled, bringing out his dynamites once more.

"Wizard and witches are just people who can cast magic. There are good wizards and bad wizards," Shamal said as he placed a hand on Hayato's head, and the teen knew better than to throw his weapons when there was a buzzing next to his ear.

"And Ryuujin, or Lupin, or whatever he goes by these days - he's the worst type of person to mess with."

"Ryuujin is extremely nice!" the white-haired teen immediately defended Lupin.

"What's wrong with him?" Hayato asked instead.

"He's the Master of Death."

And Hayato didn't understand. "So what if he's got a fancy title?" He was known as the "Smoking Bomb" despite being only fourteen. So what if the older teen had bloody (bloodier because his own were already bloodied) hands and knew more ways to kill people?

"It's not just a title. It's...his way of life," Shamal tried to explain but he still wasn't making sense to any of them. "I'm here, treating Sawada, because I owe him a life debt. Lupin saved my life. By telling Death to fuck off."

"That only proves that Ryuujin is an extremely good person!" And Hayato wondered if the only word in the teen's vocabulary was extreme.

"So what if he can tell Death to fuck off?" the black-haired teen asked, not getting the point.

"He has control over Death?" Hayato asked, finally understanding Shamal's stand. Shamal nodded solemnly.

"That's why I wanted you to go when he arrived. If he was the Master of Death, then he may as well have control over life," Shamal said and a shiver ran through Hayato's spine. Despite their arguments and Shamal's lackadaisical mentoring over Hayato, he did care for Hayato in his own way.

"I made a deal with the devil, but after this, I'll have paid him in full. And I'm staying the hell away from him," he finished, just in time for Lupin and Reborn to arrive with the Cavallone Don and his right hand.

**. . .**

Part of Harry wanted to ask what kind of torture Reborn put the Cavallone Don through since he was so enthusiastic in agreeing to Reborn's demands, even without knowing what they were going to do. But at the moment, he didn't care because it got him results; and now he could lend his flames and Tsuna would get better soon.

**"Please, lend him your flames,"** he pleaded and the blonde looked at him then at Reborn, who nodded, before placing his hands on Tsuna's chest.

As the Cavallone's hands glowed with his orange flames, he took that moment to glance around the room to check on his other guests (because they were in his house so they were his responsibility).

They seemed fine though Mochida gave him an odd look before shrugging and staring at Tsuna. Ryohei looked the same before he left while the Smoking Bomb gave him a distrustful look. He knew Shamal must have spoken to them about him and, frankly, he didn't care. He can't please everybody, he knew that now.

**"Something's blocking his flames,"** the Cavallone said as he stopped giving Tsuna his flames.

**"Can you remove it?"** he asked before Reborn cut in. Though, judging by the glint in his eyes, it seemed that the Cavallone will be going through remedial training.

And by the fearful look on the Cavallone's face, he knew it, too. **"I don't think so,"** he said in a small voice, shaking his head. **"It was placed by someone more powerful than me."**

**"All right then,"** he said as he stepped forward, flicking his left hand and bringing out his phoenix wand from its holster, which was strapped to his forearm, hidden underneath his long-sleeved shirt.

"_Unblock, unseal, unleash_," he incanted in English and magic swirled from his wand to Tsuna's chest.

**"Can you check if it's still there?"** he asked as he stepped away and the blond placed his flame-covered hands to Tsuna's chest.

**"It's still there,"** he said and Harry frowned.

He has learned through the years that magic was all about intent. Words and actions only helped amplify the intent, so casting in English with no silly wand-waving shouldn't have mattered.

He stepped forward once more, removing his fingerless gloves. He flicked his right hand this time, the symbol on the back of his hand glowing for a moment, before it died, leaving behind the Elder wand in his right hand.

"_Hear my plea, gods of old. Hear my plea, magic of souls. Hear my plea, flames of will. Unblock, unseal, unleash. So mote be_," he incanted this time, pointing the Elder wand to Tsuna's chest. Sparks flew and flickered from the wand before dying out. Harry tilted his head in a silent request and the Cavallone understood as he placed his hands on Tsuna.

**"Sorry, still there."**

**"Is that so,"** Harry replied, blank and hollow, as he took off his shades and placed them in the Cavallone's hands before shoving him away. Green eyes blazed in anger as he raised both his wands, feeling his magic and flames answering to his fury.

He knew he only proved Shamal's point, but he didn't care as his magic and flames surrounded him, swirling around him, painting him as an imposing and intimidating figure. As he pointed both his wands at Tsuna, he chanted, **_"You bloody seal, restraining Sawada Tsunayoshi: You will lose. You will break. You will release this child whom I claim as my own in mind, in soul, in flames. With the gods of old, with the soul of magic, with the flames of will, I command you: break, shatter, disappear! I refuse to lose to you. I will not lose to you. I will not lose my child to you! You will succumb to my will. You will bend to my demand. You will break at my behest. Unblock, unseal, unleash! So mote be!"_**

And then, everything was engulfed in flames.

**_Master of Death - end._**

_okay. so it's monday again (at least in my timezone). but it's probably sunday somewhere else in the world so i'm probably not late. and replies to those who left a review/pm will be sent tomorrow/later/after i get some sleep._

_and yes, i made hayato a wizard because that's the only explanation i will accept regarding his dynamites._

_to **Guest** (and if it's no trouble to you, do you mind leaving a name of sorts since i will reply to your reviews through this fic?), thanks for your review (again?). and well, hibari has already been after him, but now the skylark will be more focused and will actually want to fight against tsuna. and my chapters are generally short so i can update this fic twice a week. and of course i'll update within the month, i'm already guilty for posting a day late. xp_

_to **Guest** (who may or may not be the same person, i won't know if you won't leave a name. xp), thanks very much for your review as well._

_to **KK**, thanks as always for your review. x3 and as for their relationship, i'm not sure yet since i haven't written the next chapter though i've already planned it. but then the characters have a life of their own and take over the chapters so i don't really know what's gonna happen next. and by updated, you mean regularly updated, do you? well, ahahaha. thanks. x3_

_to **Guest** (number three, so if you would kindly leave behind a name so i can personally address it to you instead of just leaving it for another guest), thanks for your review. and well, i try to be surprising, makes it more fun for the readers. x3 and yes, i used the anime plot/idea of the ninth sealing his flames, congrats for guessing that.  
__and you're right, the only time he has actually used his hyper intuition was with his fight with hibari and before that, it was only above average intuition, sort of a locked version of his hyper intuition. no, you shouldn't be sorry, in fact, i'm the one who should be sorry, and thanks for pointing it out._

_to **Guest** (number four. really now?), thanks for your review. and i'm kinda sorry that you'd have to wait for the next chapter to see how they will interact with dino._

_**thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~**_


	14. 12: Life Debts

Though his eyes stung and watered, Kensuke couldn't look away from the awe-inspiring yet horrific sight of orange flames engulfing the whole room - the whole house, judging by the sheer intensity and amount of flames. And though the flames were enormous and powerful, not a single lick escaped the walls of the house, not even the heat from the flames.

(Luckily, the baby had the foresight to shove them out of the room before the explosion; and so, all of them were stuck in their backyard, watching the whole thing through the glass doors of Sawada's room.)

He couldn't imagine how that was possible but he couldn't be bothered because there were more important things he was worried about.

"Holy fuck! Sawada!" and Kensuke couldn't even think in full sentences because he didn't bring the kid who saved him from Hibari (even though he didn't need it because he was the captain of the Kendo Club and was more than capable of taking care of himself even without his bokken) to this madhouse only for him to be burned to death because of the Master of Death.

"Calm down. They're both fine," the suit-wearing baby answered him.

(And since when has he been around? And where the hell did Master PaoPao disappear to? When did the tiny boxer disappear in the first place?)

"Who gives a damn about that crazy fucker?" he snarled at the baby, ignoring ignored the incredulous looks he was receiving from everyone else other than Sasagawa and the dark look he received from the baby himself. "It's because of him that Sawada is burning to his death!"

"_I give a damn about that crazy fucker,"_ the baby said menacingly. (Kensuke was reminded of Hibari, only a thousand times worse in every way possible.) "And those are Tsuna's flames. Harry was able to remove the seal," he added and Kensuke just stared in shock.

"SAWADA HAS EXTREME FLAMES?" Sasagawa asked and he was grateful that the boxer asked that question for him because his jaw was still hanging. (And he internally snickered at the others who winced at Sasagawa.)

"He was sick because his body was rejecting his flames because of a seal. I'm assuming, since Lupin was able to remove the block as Reborn said, his flames, which have been forcefully sealed for a long time, caused what seemed to be an explosion now that it has been released. Judging by the amount and intensity, it seemed that his flames kept building up in his body since they were completely blocked, which was unnatural really because-" and Kensuke assumed that the white-haired teen could keep going on and on even though he wasn't making any sense.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND TO THE EXTREME!" the boxer interrupted the other teen and Kensuke never felt more grateful for the other captain for his impulsiveness. As much as he didn't like Sasagawa for his loudness and extreme-ness and his sheer weirdness, he appreciated that he was here and his ally in caring for Sawada's welfare.

(He owed Sawada because even though the tiny brunet didn't _need _to defend him against Hibari, he did anyway and he was not an ungrateful bastard no matter what anyone said. And so the least he could do was ensure that Sawada was okay, which seemed unlikely with the company he kept.)

"Long story short: Sawada's sick because flames were sealed. Lupin unsealed the flames with his magic. Those," the white-haired teen said, pointing to the glass door where an inferno still raged on. "Are Sawada's unsealed flames. Got it, stupid?" he finished as he dropped his hand and crossed his arms.

Honestly, he didn't get it because normal people don't have flames in their bodies. And magic there was magic, honest to God, _magic._ When the fuck did his life become a fantasy novel?

And because his life just had to get weirder (and Sawada so owed him for the shit he was putting Kensuke through), a silver stag appeared in the middle of the group.

"Tsuna-kun and I are fine. He's still unconscious, though, and I have to clean up the mess he caused," the deer said with Ryuujin's voice.

"WHAT? DID RYUUJIN BECOME A GHOST TO THE EXTREME?"

"He's not a ghost. Harry just sent a patronus," the baby explained, which didn't really explain anything.

"Who's Harry?" the blond, who just arrived via Ryuujin Express, asked.

"Lupin. Or Ryuujin. That's his first name," the baby said.

"Sasagawa-san, Mochida-san, thank you very much for your help and your concern for Tsuna-kun. Tsuna-kun will be fine though he might not return to school tomorrow. But rest assured that he will return when he is able," the stag said, looking at him and the boxer. "And it's getting late so you can go home now."

"NO! I EXTREMELY REFUSE TO LEAVE UNTIL I HAVE SEEN SAWADA IS EXTREMELY WELL!" Sasagawa protested vehemently and Kensuke actually agreed with the brainless boxer. He has invested too much of his time and effort to just leave without seeing or knowing the state of the tiny brunet.

(And how could he believe that they were fine after an inferno like that?)

"That wasn't a request," the baby said ominously and he swore the shadows lengthened, showing a silhouette of a tall, dangerous man. He shuddered and even Sasagawa looked wary.

He exchanged looks with Sasagawa before both of them left the Ryuujin residence. They would be back tomorrow for Sawada.

**. . .**

After the teens left, the silver stag (patronus?) faced Shamal. "Thank you for your services, Doctor Shamal. Your debt has been paid in full."

_"My debt has been paid?"_ he scoffed, dangerously stalking towards the stag (and was it him or was there buzzing around?). "I have done nothing of note to cure your boy except to look at him and that's enough to consider my life debt to be paid in full? Are you saying that my life is worth nothing and so it's paid in full because I have done nothing except to be here? _Is that it?_" he snarled and the stag just looked at him.

"Patronuses are one-way communication methods, among other things. If you want to tell something to Harry, you have to tell it to him to his face," Reborn said blankly, but the glint in his eyes meant that he was pleased with Shamal's reply.

(And from what Dino understood, it meant that Shamal was still in debt to Lupin. And Reborn wanted that. Why would Reborn be happy that someone as important and useful as Shamal was in debt to another person who was not Reborn? That didn't make sense at all.)

Reborn gave him a look which translated to: _I have my reasons why I want Shamal to owe Harry so I _suggest _you keep your amazingly astute conclusion to yourself._ He nodded because he knew better than to go against Reborn. (Of course, the look was up to interpretation but Dino would like to think that he got the basic gist of it - _Shut up_.)

The stag then turned to Dino and said, "Thank you very much for your services, Don Cavallone. I apologize that I cannot return you to your mansion at the moment. I'll apparate you and your underboss as soon as I finish cleaning up here." Here the stag gave him a low bow. He fidgeted a bit (and winced because _Mafia Dons were not allowed to fidget_, at least that was what he understood from Reborn's significant look at him from across the yard, which meant he was going to go through Reborn's remedial _training_) before bowing as well.

From the power he displayed, he'd rather act more subservient than he should, despite his standing as the Cavallone Don, lest he offend Lupin - the Master of Death.

"Reborn, please be a dear (and Reborn shot him for snickering but he couldn't help it because a deer just told his tutor to be a dear and _it's funny, okay?_) and play host to our guests at the moment."

And Dino just severely underestimated the power Lupin held because he was able _to order Reborn around_. Reborn - the strongest Arcobaleno, the strongest hitman, the man who didn't need to join any family and simply allied himself with those who caught his interest because he was important and powerful enough to do so - did as Lupin told him.

(Was Lupin a god or something? Because he knew that Reborn would never listen to mere mortals yet he did what the teen requested. Should he build a shrine for Lupin or something? Is his title supposed to be God of Death, because he's willing to believe that the teen was a god and he would be a willing and devoted worshipper because _Reborn!_)

He dodged another bullet because Reborn was a freaking mind-reader and was not happy with his musings (even though they were true, he will now be a devoted follower of the Church of Lupin or whatever his religion is called, Dino promised), before Leon turned into a pocket knife. Reborn cut himself on the finger with Leon and bled on the ground. Suddenly, there was a table set, complete with chairs, food, and drinks. Shamal and Hayato were gaping in awe and he knew Romario was staring in shock, but Dino wasn't surprised. Making things appear was the norm when dealing with Reborn, and he hasn't been his student without learning to accept things as is, at least where Reborn is concerned.

So he took it all in stride as he sat down, with Romario at his heels. Despite his shock, but Romario knew better than to let his surprise stop him from doing his responsibilities as Dino's right-hand man.

When the other two finally got their senses back, they hesitantly took their seats. (And part of Dino approved because dealing with Reborn should be treated with caution.)

"This is good, what is this?" he asked when they finally served themselves some food because he knew his manners, thank you very much. He most certainly didn't want another recap of his manners lesson.

(He inwardly shuddered when he remembered how Reborn taught him manners on the dinner table. And he just realized that he was in the presence of Bianchi's younger brother. He knew the Smoking Bomb's style didn't involve poison but he couldn't help but give the younger boy a wary glance.)

"Treacle tart," Reborn answered with, if he wasn't mistaken, a hint of pride. Did Reborn make this? Even if he didn't, Dino knew he earned bonus points for praising it. Maybe his ex-tutor would ease his torture later for fidgeting.

"Are you a wizard, too? Can you teach me?" the Smoking Bomb asked when the shock finally wore off, slamming his hands on the table and looking at Reborn with a manic glint in his eyes.

He choked on his treacle tart because what was Hayato smoking because _he wanted to be Reborn's student_? _Was he insane?_

(He ignored the fact that Reborn was a wizard because that actually explained a lot of what his ex-tutor did or does on a regular basis.)

Romario patted his back to help him clear his airways while he pounded on his chest to speed it up because he had to save the really stupid teen from dying by Reborn's "training". When he could finally speak, he immediately shut his mouth because Reborn gave him a look that said: _Shut up or I'll make your remedial training worse because Mafia Dons do no choke on really well-made treacle tarts. It's very unsightly and didn't I teach you better? Well, it seems that you forgot and I will enjoy reminding you in very painful and horrendous ways._

"I can teach you how to be a wizard," Reborn told Hayato seriously, and did the kid sparkle and grow a puppy tail?

Dino sighed quietly, taking another bite from his treacle tart. He might as well enjoy himself before returning to hell. At least this time, he wasn't alone.

**_Life Debts - End._**

**note**: the first half was in japanese, the second half was in italian, but it's not plot-relevant.

_firstly, i'm sorry for the lack of update on wednesday and the extremely late update. i haven't been well these past week. actually, i'm not feeling that much better right now but you guys deserve better so i updated even though it's probably not a very good chapter. (i'll probably go back to edit this and the rest of the fic for grammar and coherency.)_

_secondly, this fic will now be updated once a week because classes has started and i have to go to school six days a week. (not joking. i'm sorry.) so expect the chapter every **sunday** (or monday, depending on how late i update and timezone)._

_thirdly, and it seems i didn't make it too clear in my last an, but the block/seal was the one the ninth put when tsuna was a child. just so we're clear. and everyone except for harry and tsuna left the room before harry started chanting because reborn said so. and they saw the lightshow and stuff through the glass doors, which are magically enhanced so they won't melt or break (and the rest of the walls of the house are magically-reinforced)._

_to **Grayfia**, thanks for your review as always. and honestly, i checked my inbox twice because i didn't see your name in the last chapter. i was kinda shocked not to see your review, not that i would ever demand that of you but you kinda spoiled me with your constant reviews. xp and i'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and honestly, i think reborn would most likely use it to his benefit. but i'm not sure yet. so yeah. x3 and as you can see, shamal's still stuck with them and still in harry's debt. as for their reactions, i'm sorry that it didn't happen in this chapter. kinda._

_to **Nadin**, thank you for your review and i'm glad you liked it. x3 i hope you'll also find the other chapters awesome. ahahaha._

_to **KK**, thanks for your review as always and i'm glad to see you're enjoying the fic. and i'm sorta sorry for the cliffhanger (i should be, not i'm not. xp) to be honest, not many liked shamal's characterization, but i like him well enough. i mean, not everyone gets along and so as lovably insane as harry is, not everyone likes him in-universe. and shamal had the perfect reason so yeah. this chapter probably didn't answer your questions, so i suggest you should just ask them anyway._

_to **Guest** (who should leave behind a name, if you don't mind), thanks for your review and i'm glad you love it. x3_

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


	15. 13: Truth About Family

Dino winced as another cup fell from his clumsy fingers. He hoped that he hasn't woken up anyone with the racket he has been making for the past few minutes (which, in hindsight, it is a vain hope since most of the residents in this household were assassins and Mafiosi and _Reborn!_). So far, he has already broken three cups, one mug, and the sugar holder (at least he assumed it was sugar since it was white and powdery; he had no culinary skills nor did he wish to learn any because of _Bianchi_) while he was trying to find milk and heat it up.

He could have woken Romario, at least to accompany him and create a lesser mess or better yet, to make him the cup of warm milk, but even his right-hand man was tired after the day's events.

After treating them like guests as Lupin requested, Reborn put Dino through _remedial training_, which consisted of the Smoking Bomb, Enzo, and a Dying Bullet (or ten). Romario could have done the smart thing and stayed away from the chaos, but he was loyal and knew how much Dino needed his presence to survive; and so he ran after them. This, in turn, spurned Reborn to add bazookas, bombs, and bullets (real ones) to Dino's training for making his subordinate suffer and look undignified. It was a never ending cycle of pain that lasted through most of the afternoon and evening.

By the time they returned, though, there was a feast prepared for them. The room - whole house, really - looked completely undamaged by the inferno made of Tsuna's Sky Flames. (He, unfortunately, noticed this after his third serving. He couldn't help it - Reborn was merciless and he was starving. And the food was delicious! He had no doubt that it was Lupin who made the treacle tart, which was simply heavenly.)

Since he was exhausted and full, he expected to fall asleep as easily as Romario; yet he didn't, which led him to attempting to make some warm milk.

"_Don Cavallone!_" someone shrieked behind him, which made him drop his second mug so his hands were free to hold his whips as he faced the intruder.

(And he belatedly realized that between the two of them, he was the intruder.)

"I'm not going to hurt you," Lupin, the Master of Death and _Tamer of Reborn_ (because that was a real moniker in Dino's eyes), said as he held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Ah, sorry about that," he said with a sheepish smile as he put away his whips. "And for the mess, too," he added as he gestured to the rest of the kitchen.

"That's all right, I understand," he said, gentle and calm, as he walked towards Dino, bare-footed. With a casual wave of his hand (and a falter in his step), the mess he made instantly cleared up and Dino had a sudden appreciation of magic. "More importantly, are you all right? Are you hurt?" he fretted like a mother-hen, which was both amusing and disorienting.

"No. I-i'm fine. Just a little clumsy, Master Lupin," he said, wincing at his stutter. He hoped that Reborn didn't find out (but he would anyway because he was Reborn).

"Master Lupin isn't my style," he said, shaking his head. "Just call me Harry. And I won't tell Reborn," he added with a wry grin.

Dino gaped because _was he a mind-reader like Reborn?_ "I can't read minds. I suck at mind magics, unlike Reborn. You're just too easy to read, kinda like Reborn," he explained with a small chuckle. And Dino didn't know if he should be proud or horrified to be compared to Reborn.

But more importantly, _"Reborn is easy to read?!"_ He couldn't help but point that out because Reborn's poker face was a stuff of legends. He didn't show anything he didn't want to show, and here was Harry saying otherwise, _going against the basic laws of the world_.

"Very," he answered so casually, shattering Dino's reality in the process.

"Would you like some pills, potions, or warm milk?" he asked in the silence he caused as Dino was trying to restart his brain.

"What?" he asked dumbly and Harry just gave him an amused look as he led Dino to a chair.

"You should be exhausted but you're still up, so you obviously need something to help you sleep. So do you prefer sleeping pills, dreamless sleep potions, or just ordinary warm milk?" he explained, silently urging the blond to sit down.

"I don't want to be a bother to you," Dino said, getting up from his seat, but Harry gave him an uncompromising look (which reminded him of Reborn's demanding stare, only _more_ since his brown eyes glowed from behind his pink shades).

"I insist, Dino. You're a guest in my house," he said though Dino heard the _so just sit down and accept my hospitality __**or else**_. He nodded meekly and Harry gave a pleased smile in return. (And it made him wonder if he and Reborn were related because he could recognize that pleased expression Reborn wore when Dino was going through his hellish torture called training.) "And besides, you might actually break all my dinnerware with your clumsiness," he added slyly.

"I'm not that clumsy," he protested weakly and Harry's raised brow exuded so much disbelief and amusement that it would have been insulting if it wasn't true. "I'm not, really," he tried again.

"Only when you're subordinates are around," Harry conceded as he gave Dino a cup of warm milk and sat down in front of him with his own cup.

"Did Reborn tell you that?" he asked, trying to learn the nature of Harry and Reborn's relationship.

Another wry grin came onto his face as he answered, "No, it's common knowledge." And Dino just flushed in embarrassment as he sipped his own milk since that was true. "You know, you could just ask since your attempts to subtly get more information is as subtle as a train crash," he continued and Dino pouted. He wasn't that bad at getting information; _he was trained by Reborn!_

"I didn't say you were bad, I just said you're not subtle. It's probably the sleep-deprivation, so you shouldn't worry about it. And besides, I don't do well with subtlety; I prefer being blunt and direct. Cunning manipulations are more of Reborn's area," he said before sipping his own milk and Dino just stared at him in shock.

Then he adopted a constipated look as he tried to telepathically ask Harry if he wore boxers or briefs, just to test his mind-reading skills.

"Is there something wrong with the milk? Are you lactose-intolerant?" he asked worriedly and Dino kept quiet as he tried to mentally ask his question.

"Dino? Please talk to me," he said, worried as he reached out to Dino.

"Boxers or briefs?" he blurted out, blushing in embarrassment. He didn't mean to say what was on his mind but he felt so guilty worrying the teenager like that when he has been nothing but a gracious and hospitable host.

"Boxers. Why do you ask?" he answered, despite his confusion.

"It's nothing. I just- Anyway, how did you and Reborn meet?" he asked instead, forcibly changing the topic. (And he cringed at the number of faux pas he has made in the past few minutes because Reborn would put him through remedial training, _again!_)

Harry gave him a raised brow, as if questioning his sanity, but sat back down and said, "Well, I was seventeen and Reborn was a baby," he started off and Dino couldn't help but interrupt, "How old are you now?"

"Seventeen," he answered glibly and Dino nodded. (Reborn must have met Harry just this year since Harry was still seventeen.)

"Sorry, please continue."

"It's all right. No need to apologize. Anyway, he looked at me with his cutest, most innocent baby face and next thing I know, he made me his bitch," he said, looking oddly reminiscent with a small smile on his face.

Though Dino couldn't imagine Reborn looking cute and innocent because this was the same baby hitman tutor who has chased him with bazookas and guns, the story sounded plausible. Reborn was the most manipulative bastard he knew and he was the type to pull unsuspecting victims into his web of control.

Then he realized what Harry just said and he blurted out, _"But you were able to order him around!"_ It was supposed to be a question but Harry just decimated another rule of reality.

"Only because he lets me. Even though he likes playing the devil, he's a big softie when it comes to his family," Harry explained with a chuckle.

"What?" he asked dumbly because his mind hasn't registered what Harry just said. _There were more people who could order Reborn around?_

"I think the more appropriate question is _who_. And well, there's me. And there's James, though Reborn orders him around more often than not, citing big brother's privileges and all that. And then there's Lorcan and Lysander," and Harry made a pained face as he mentioned the latter, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. "And there's you."

"What?" because was he hearing things correctly?

"You're family," Harry said, warm and kind, as he lowered his shades to look at him with intense yet gentle glowing green eyes. "You're practically Reborn's first born, which makes you family. If you need help, we - me and Reborn and the rest of the family - would gladly give it to you. All you have to do is _ask_."

_**. . .**_

Tsuna was trying to sneak out of the Ryuujin residence and go home, despite the pain and exhaustion caused by the burning sensation in his blood.

He would have left without anyone knowing better since everyone was asleep and the only people up were distracted but that wasn't possible in the first place. No matter how distracted Hari seemed to be, he was always aware of his surroundings. _Always._

Using the skills he earned from hiding from Hibari in school, he was able to silently open the door and walk to the front door. Even before he reached halfway through the living room, he froze as he felt the weight of a stare.

With a gulp, he turned to face Hari, who was staring at him with an even - almost blank - expression. He leaned further against the wall when Harry stood up (after gently closing the mouth of the blond with a roll of his eyes and a small smile) and slowly - cautiously, as if Tsuna would run if he moved any faster - walked to Tsuna.

"You could have left through the glass doors in your room if you wanted to escape unnoticed, Tsuna-kun," he said when he was about three feet away from him. He stood casually, his hands were visible and his stance was relaxed and unthreatening.

(But Tsuna knew these didn't matter because he was anything but relaxed and unthreatening. He could be _more dangerous_ than Hibari and all his bullies combined _but he wasn't_. Not at the moment because Tsuna was around.

He didn't know if he should be afraid of him or not.)

"I wouldn't have left unnoticed. You would know," he said softly, looking at the ground instead of those intense brown eyes.

"I would have," he agreed. "There is very little in this house that escapes my notice. So why are you up? You should still be asleep," he added as he moved closer to Tsuna.

"I have to go home," he said, still not looking at Hari as he closed his eyes, willing the world to stop spinning.

There was silence. When Tsuna finally got his bearings, he snuck a peek at Hari. There was a prominent frown on his face as his brown eyes glowed ominously. "Why?" he asked, though he sounded like he wanted to say something else.

"My mother is worried," he answered back and Hari closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"How do you know?" he asked evenly when he opened his eyes to stare at Tsuna with a blank expression (which honestly scared Tsuna because he has never seen Hari look so emotionless).

"I-i don't know?" he shrugged, hunching over for his vague answer that would most definitely displease Hari. He really didn't know how he knew; all he knew was that he had to get up and go home to reassure his mother that he was fine. (Never mind that he was trembling in pain and exhaustion.)

"I see," he said, moving even closer to Tsuna, close enough to touch him but far enough to give him space. "Then I'll handle it. Let's go back to your room because you look like you need more sleep," he said, reaching out to Tsuna to guide him back to the room.

But Tsuna shook his head as he held his ground. "But you don't like her." Though Hari hasn't said anything about Tsuna's mother, he Tsuna noticed the (_disgusted**angry**distrustful_) looks he sent towards the house when he went to pick Tsuna up in the mornings.

Hari's eyes widened in shock as he said, "I-" Then he stopped, licked his lips, and then said, "I'll just tell her you're staying here for the time being until you get better."

"But you'll hurt her," Tsuna accused because as gentle as Hari looked, he was more dangerous than Reborn, who was the world's greatest hitman.

Hari was visibly taken aback at the accusation and immediately protested, "I won't attack her. I'm not that horrible a person." It was obvious that he was very hurt by Tsuna's words, even though the only sign of it was the lack of glow in his eyes.

And Tsuna, who only wanted to defend his mother because it was his duty as her son, felt _horrible_ because he hurt Hari instead. Hari who never wanted to hurt him and has done nothing to hurt him and that made hurting Hari immensely worse.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," he blurted out because he had to return the glow in Hari's eyes. "It's just-" he stuttered as he tried to find the words _to make things right_ \- to stop Hari from hurting. "You're probably going to tell her stuff that's going to hurt her. And I don't want her to get hurt. But I know you're a good person so you're not going to call her names or tell her lies or anything like that. But sometimes, even the truth hurts..." and he trailed off because he has never spoken that much in a single breath before but he needed to make Hari understand that no matter how dangerous and deadly he was, Tsuna _knew_ _Hari was a_ _good person_.

Unfortunately, speaking that long meant that he was out of breath and he wobbled as he tried to get his breath and bearings back. But before he hit the ground, Hari reached out to him and caught him in a half-hug. He couldn't help but lean onto Hari's side, basking in his warmth and gentleness.

"We really should bring you back to your bed," he mumbled even though he pulled Tsuna towards the dining room where the blond was still frozen in shock. "What if I promise not to hurt her unnecessarily? Will you let me handle it then?" he asked as he guided Tsuna to one of the chairs.

"You promise on your life?" because Tsuna was serious in protecting his mother.

"No," he shook his head, lowering his shades. Intense glowing green eyes bore into Tsuna as he said, "I promise on Reborn's life."

And Tsuna found it odd that he swore in someone else's life instead of his own or his ancestors' honor or graves. But somehow, he understood that he considered Reborn's life more important than honor, ancestry, or his own life. And so, by swearing on Reborn's life, Hari understood how important it was not to hurt his mother.

"Okay," he said, beaming. And Tsuna couldn't help but smile as well because the glow was back in his eyes.

"Good, so since you're planning to stay up, why don't you keep Dino company?" he said, gesturing to the blond.

"Dino, meet Tsuna, another one who can order Reborn around," he introduced Tsuna to Dino, who finally snapped out of his shock.

_"What?"_ both Dino and Tsuna said at the same time.

Hari just laughed at their dumbstruck faces and winked at them as he prepared more warm milk. "What? It's the truth~!"

_**Truth About Family - end.**_

_okay...this chapter wasn't supposed to happen but a lot of reviewers shared their ideas on what would have happened if harry and dino met and besides i need a transition chapter, so boom. then i made a draft which had conversations about different training techniques, camping with nundus (which are the most dangerous magical creatures), and enzo's birth/creation (which is a bit relevant, but i'll probably put it in another chapter. xP). then it turned out like this, which was more heartfelt than expected._

_more importantly, the first part of this chapter (dino and harry) was in italian, while the second part (tsuna and harry) was in japanese. it doesn't really matter on what language they used plot-wise, but format-wise, this is less painful (for me) to read._

_to __**KK**__, as always, thank you for your review and i'm glad that you're enjoying the fic. x3 and i actually, thank you for giving me food for thought about what will happen to tsuna now that his seal was broken because honestly, i never thought about it. ahahaha.  
__but the way i see it, sealing his flames held him back in terms of physical stats (like speed, strength, etc.), intelligence, and most especially intuition. so by releasing the seal, he suddenly has this ability to "see" (i'm using this word in the loosest way since not everything he sees is visible like motives and hidden emotions) more than he used to. but he doesn't have the emotional stability (due to his upbringing) and intelligence (due to the seal) to fully understand what he sees. also, by having flames, his body right now would be undergoing a lot of changes that are painful since he didn't have flames before. but once he adjusts, he should be stronger, faster, better. but that's way later.  
__so tldr; no sudden strength or boost in intelligence and a lot of pain; but a boost in intuition for now. i hope i was able to show this in the chapter._

_to __**Grayfia**__, as always, thanks for your review and no, you haven't mentioned that before but i'm glad you like it. that's sort of how i think, you see, i don't stick to the serious stuff too long and my mind immediately jumps to something lighter. and don't be mean to mochida just becuase he's a bit delusional. and well, i kept trying to put funnier reactions between harry and dino but this is what came out when i put them together. xP and thanks, i'll try not to. ahahaha_

_to __**Guest**__ (um, if you don't mind, would you at least kindly leave a name), thanks for your review. and yes, he does. x3 and their lessons will definitely overlap and they will definitely see a difference in training methods. x3_

_so to everyone who takes the time to read this, you know what would be awesome? to know what you think while/after you've read this. __**so if you don't mind, leave a review?**_


	16. 14: Speaking from Experience

If it wasn't for Tsuna, Harry wouldn't be anywhere near the Sawada residence. But as much as he hated being there, he loved his cubs far greater. So he couldn't help but sigh because the things he did for his cubs.

He took a calming breath before knocking on the door. It immediately opened to reveal a harried-looking Sawada Nana. (And it took all his willpower not to give her a sneer worthy of Snape.)

"Good evening, Sawada-san," he said politely, even though this woman deserved none of his respect. But he promised Tsuna that he wouldn't hurt her unnecessarily and he intended to keep his promise. "I am Ryuujin Hari. Tsuna-kun had a rough day and he's currently resting at my house."

"Good evening, Ryuujin-san," she said with a small bow before giving him a small smile. "Thank you for letting my son rest at your house, but I believe that he would recover better in his home."

"He is," he said bluntly and she glared at him.

"Are you holding my son hostage? I should report you for kidnapping my son!" she said, angry.

Harry raised his brow as he answered, "Kidnapping means taking someone unwilling. And I assure you, Tsuna-kun did not protest." But then, Tsuna didn't know how to protest even though he was unwilling. (But he was getting better, no thanks to her.)

"As for holding him hostage - that implies that I want something from you. And to be honest, I don't want anything from you," he continued, not letting her reply. "I only came here to inform you of Tsuna-kun's condition because he asked me to. Now that I have said my piece, I'm going back to ensure Tsuna-kun gets the rest he needs." And without further ado, he turned away from her.

Before he could even take a step, she held onto his arm, spluttering, "I- you- I- Give me back my son!" Her eyes were narrowed in anger and her grip was strong.

But her strength was nothing compared to Harry's, so with a sudden pull, his arm from her grasp with a snarl, _"I suggest you refrain from touching me again."_

"And why should I allow him to come back here?" he asked as he tucked away his anger and rage at the woman. Unlike Nana, he couldn't afford to let his anger take over. His magic and flames were volatile and were controlled by his resolve - his intent. And at the moment, he had every intention of hurting her. And he _cannot_.

"He is my son! He belongs to me!" she screeched at him, but kept her distance, heeding his warning.

"Tsuna-kun is a human being. Being your son does not mean he is your belonging," he replied calmly.

"That's not what I mean! He is the only one I have left!" she answered back, nearly shouting.

"Tsuna-kun is his own person. He cannot replace anyone, much less your husband."

"Stop twisting my words! You're making it sound like I don't love him!"

"Do you?" Harry asked, curious because all signs point to _no_.

"Do I what?" her ire was temporarily gone because of her confusion at Harry's non sequitur.

"Do you love him?" he asked again.

"Yes! I love my son. I love Tsuna," she heaved as she angrily glared at him. Crossing her arms, she added, "And how will you twist my words now?"

"If you love him so much, then why is he bullied? Why does he have bad grades? Why does he have difficulty interacting with people? Why does he show the signs of a neglected child?" he asked and took some vindictive pride when she flinched.

Many could simply claim that Tsuna was naturally meek, not that he was made to be meek because of his situation. They could also say that Tsuna was just dumb and so his grades were bad. They could add that he was just shy that's why he has difficulty interacting with people.

Teddy knew there was something wrong, but he thought that bullying and abuse were the reason for Tsuna's temperament. But Harry knew better, the real problem started from Tsuna's own house - his own family. It all started with neglect.

Harry was glad that he was the only one who confronted Nana about Tsuna's situation.

It would be difficult to explain to his cubs (especially Teddy) on how he could recognize the signs of a neglected child since he rarely shared about his childhood and always ensured that his own cubs were never experienced what he has been through.

Unfortunately, he arrived far too late for Tsuna, who has been neglected for far longer than Harry, who was able to escape to Hogwarts for most of the year as soon as he turned eleven.

But now he was there, he would ensure that Tsuna would come out stronger and wouldn't let his childhood hold him back. (Like it held Harry back, even until now.)

"Why are you so interested in my son?" she asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Because he is a wonderful child, filled with potential waiting to be unleashed. Because he is a kind child, whose first instinct is to protect others before himself, which is both a noble and stupid thing," he said, watching as her eyes widened as if he was describing someone else.

"But- Tsuna-kun? He-" and Harry could see the resemblance now. Tsuna looked like his mother when she was flustered and lost (which was unfortunately his default expression). "When did you become so interested in him?"

"When my son called me to help him tutor Tsuna-kun."

"Your son is tutoring my son?" she repeated and Harry nodded. "But I didn't hire any tutor."

"From what I understand, your husband did."

Nana gaped at Harry, who simply stared back at her as she collected her thoughts.

"It seems we have a lot to talk about," she said before hesitating. Then she seemed to make up her mind when she nodded and gestured to Harry, "Please come in."

Truthfully, he wanted to say no and go home. He wanted to sleep because he has only slept for about three hours in the past two and a half days because of Tsuna's condition. He wanted to make sure all his cubs were all right, even Hayato despite his caustic personality towards him.

But he also wanted to understand how could she have neglected Tsuna when she claimed to love him so.

So he entered the house, saying, "Please, excuse me." As he took off his shoes, he scanned the rest of the house like a curious observer but with a critical eye.

It was clean, meticulously so; but there were signs that it was lived in by at least one person. And then he saw the pictures of when Tsuna was younger.

He couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was, like a kitten or an owl chick since his hair was so puffy and his big brown eyes were so big and bright as if they were almost shining with a light of their own.

But then he noted that there were no pictures of when he was older. And there was only one picture with the complete family, at least what Harry assumed to be the complete Sawada family. It looked like it was taken years back, when Tsuna was around five. (Or maybe a bit older? It was really hard to tell with Tsuna's size. He was just too tiny, even without the lack of sustenance.)

She led him to the dining table and gestured him to sit down on one end of the table.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered, playing the role of the gracious host. And so Harry had to play the gracious guest in return.

"Yes please. Thank you very much," he answered even though he would have preferred coffee at the moment. He needed something with more caffeine to help him stay up and more bitterness to match his mood. But most of all, the real reason he drank coffee was because it was a reminder that he needed to be at the top of his game because he can't afford to be otherwise.

When she returned to the table, she offered him green tea, before sitting on the opposite end. He took a sip, reveling in the stinging pain of the heat.

"So my husband hired your son to tutor my son?" she asked as she tightly held onto her cup.

Harry nodded as he put down his own cup.

"Why?"

"You do know what he does for a living, right?" he asked her with a searching gaze.

She pressed her lips before answering, "He's a construction worker." And Harry could recognize (from his own experience) the signs of a practiced lie.

"Is he?" he asked evenly.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Is he?" he pressed again and she seemed to hesitate before answering.

"Yes."

Harry shook his head at her insistence. "You and I both know you're lying. So I suggest you answer my question truthfully: Is he?"

"...no," she answered, soft and quiet.

"So do you know what he does for a living?"

"He...he's doing something dangerous," she answered, not looking at Harry. "Something most likely illegal. Like a gang. Or the yakuza," she mumbled and it was only thanks to his enhanced senses that he could still hear what she's saying.

"He's in the mafia," he said. "He's the head of the CEDEF, the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, which is Italian for External Advisors of the Family. It is a branch of the Vongola Famiglia, which is the biggest and strongest mafia family in the world," he elaborated, a consolation prize for her honesty. (But he had a feeling that she didn't see it that way and he didn't care because he was spiteful like that.)

She paled at the news before taking a deep breath, as if to reassure herself. But it obviously failed miserably as she still shook before she spoke up, "And what is your son, his tutor, supposed to teach Tsuna?"

"On how to be a mafia boss."

"I... I disapprove of this," she said, gaining back her ire and her confidence.

"Your opinion is neither wanted nor needed," he said flatly and she rose in anger.

"How dare you! This is my son who is going to lead the mafia! A criminal organization! And you're telling me I have no say in my son's - who is only thirteen, mind you! - life?" she said, her palms on the table as she glared at him. He only stared at her blankly in return.

"Yes."

"How dare you-" she started, loud and angry, before Harry interrupted her with an even tone.

"I'm telling you that you have no say in his life because of how you've treated him all these years. What have you done to help him? Defend him from bullies, both students and adults? Do you even feed him? I mean, have you seen how thin and unhealthy he is?"

She turned away from him as he spoke. When Harry stopped, letting her say her own piece, she only said, "I try."

"Well," he scoffed as he tried even harder to clamp down his own anger. "It's obviously not enough."

"It's hard!" she yelled back at him, slamming her hands on the table.

"That's not an excuse!" he answered back, standing up as well.

(And it was moments like these that he hated not growing older because that meant he was not getting taller. And he wanted to stare down at this stupid foolish woman instead of glaring up at her.)

"It's your son who's suffering the consequences of your inadequacy!"

And he felt his glasses were skewed, most likely from when he suddenly stood up, which explained why she suddenly flinched and backed down because there was something with his glowing green eyes that scared most people. (At the moment, he appreciated its effects.)

"I don't know what to do," she said brokenly as she sat back down with her head in her hands. Harry just stared at her unsympathetically as he fixed his shades before sitting back down.

"I tried to encourage him to get good grades," she started mumbling in her hands. "It worked for a while but it failed anyway."

"How did you encourage him?" he asked not unkindly.

"I told him that if he got good grades, Papa will come home."

"And did your husband know of your promise?"

She looked up, sad and broken at the same time (looking so much like Tsuna that he almost felt sorry for her). "Yes. But he couldn't find the time."

(And then he completely lost the urge to feel sorry.)

"So why did you promise that in the first place?"

"Because that's what Tsuna asked for," she answered confusedly.

Harry sighed in irritation as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Did you suggest that to him?" he asked, annoyed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked as she looked up, confused.

"Everything," he sighed irritably as he drank his still hot tea (thanks to the heating charm) to cool his frayed temper. "Tsuna asked it for you."

"What do you mean?"

And his mind's eye, he saw another boy who would do anything to please the people around him, even sacrificing his life for the greater good. "Tsuna has a habit of putting others before himself. Why else do you think he's so easily bullied?"

"Because he cares too much?" she asked, shocked at his words. "He's cares too much of others that's why he's bullied?"

"Basically, yes."

"And that's wrong? To care for others?"

"Only because there's no one to make sure that he isn't used," he explained, remembering a bespectacled child who was trained to be a weapon because he was so malleable thanks to the neglect he was put through. "Which is what you should be doing, but you're not."

"And you think you can do a better job?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I know I can. I know I am," he answered confidently.

"And how do you know that?" her tone accusing but he was unaffected.

"Because I see his confidence and self-esteem growing."

"And how do you know that?" she asked again.

"Because I'm there for him," he looked at her, confident and assured.

"So am I," she asserted and Harry gave her a raised brow.

"Really?' When was the last time he has talked to you about anything?" he asked, skeptical.

"I..." she trailed off, hesitating.

"Do you even know he's joined the boxing club?" he continued and she looked at him in surprise.

"Really? He hasn't told me anything."

"I wonder why," he commented blandly.

"I try!" she said forcefully. "But every time I approach him, he avoids me," she explained, which baffled Harry because that went against Tsuna's nature. Tsuna craved for human interactions, even if it came from his bullies (why else would he put up with them?), from what Harry has observed (and knew from experience).

"Since when?" he asked.

"Since...I don't remember anymore. He's been doing it for years," she answered tiredly.

"Could it be..." he trailed off, trying to think of why Tsuna would go to such extremes, unless, "You avoided him first?" She flinched at his words but didn't deny his words. "I'm right, aren't I?" he breathed out.

"I didn't know how to help him when he first came home black and blue," she suddenly said, explaining her side. "I mean, I patched him up, but... I don't know what to do afterwards."

"So you left him," his tone was cold and flat. She winced (much to Harry's vindictive pleasure).

"Not for long," she protested and he shook his head.

"But long enough to leave an impression that you're uncomfortable with the idea that your son is being bullied," he said, his anger building up.

"And you mean to tell me you wouldn't be?!" she accused him and he stood up, taking off his shades.

"So what if I'm uncomfortable?" he said and she curled into herself as his eyes blazed with restrained anger. "But I would _never_ leave my child when I know that they need me." _Not like what you did_ hung in the air, unspoken but heard anyway.

She refused to look at him in the eye, either in fear or in shame, which gave him vindictive delight.

"Tsuna will be coming back when he's well enough and not a moment earlier. And he will stay at my place when he needs to," he stated and he knew she wouldn't argue back.

"Why would you let him come back here if you think I'm a horrible parent?" she asked sadly, as if holding back a sob.

"One, I don't think you're a horrible parent. I know you're a horrible parent. And two, because Tsuna would insist on returning to this place and I am hard-pressed to deny my children anything."

Only then she finally looked at him, broken brown eyes (Tsuna's eyes) stared into his blazing green eyes.

"Yes." And with that, he left.

_**Speaking from Experience - end.**_

_okay. i don't know. lacks description but i want this up now so i can sleep. sorry. will probably edit when i have the time. _

_i'm also sorry that i haven't replied to your reviews. i'll get to in a few hours, after i get some sleep into me._

_and note that nana isn't really evil or anything like that. because i don't think everyone is evil in the world, it's just some people make bad choices and don't correct them, which is what she did. she's not really a bad person, she's just not a very good parent._

_to __**Grayfia**__, thank you again for your review and i'm glad you enjoyed it. and as for harry being reborn's bitch, well i only thought of it because of the interlude. i mean i did write it, so i might as well use it. and yeah, you guessed right that iemitsu was sort of involve in the conversation. x3_

_to __**KK**__, thanks for your review. and i take all my reviewers' comments seriously, especially when it involves the characters. x3 and well, the whole point of this story is to show tsuna's development slowly because some things take time to heal, like neglect. as for gokudera and shamal, gokudera is in a room in the house while shamal left, but these details aren't really plot-relevant yet so i didn't really have to put them in the story. as for ginny, lily, and albus...they're around. at least ginny and albus severus is. lily, i'm not sure, most likely not. _

_to __**Jeah**__, thanks for your review and i'm glad you're enjoying it. this story is updated regularly so i hope that's soon enough for you._

_and to those who might notice or care, this fic almost has 300 reviews which means the next interlude will be up. it'll be posted sometime this week because i still need to fix it up, but it's planned._

_and finally, thanks for taking time to read this fic and hopefully you'll leave behind a review._


	17. 15: To See

"So there was this one time when Reborn was teaching me on camping, which was really more like a wilderness survival thing since he left me with nothing but the clothes on my back and my whip. And I had to survive against Enzo who had been dumped in an ocean," Dino told Tsuna excitedly, complete with flailing arms to prove his point. (Not that he had any point to actually prove.)

After Hari left to talk to his mother, Dino seemed to be uncomfortable with the awkward silence that lingered in the air. (Then later, he would realize that the older blond was uncomfortable with any sort of silence.) So he suddenly spoke up, "So you're also Reborn's student?" to which Tsuna nodded.

"So you _know_!" he said excitedly, lunging over the table and knocking the glasses in the process, to reach out to Tsuna with a manic gleam in his eyes. "Finally, there is someone in this world who understands!" he crowed happily before sitting beside Tsuna to share stories about their experiences with Reborn. (Well, more like Dino sharing his own experience while Tsuna just nodded along.)

So for the past few hours, Dino has been painting an image of an evil sadistic demonic Spartan hell spawn, which to him is an accurate depiction of Reborn for all the training and torture the baby put Dino through. And though Reborn never shown Tsuna this side of him, he had no doubt that the Reborn Dino was describing and the Reborn he knew were one and the same.

What confused Tsuna, though, was how Dino was relating his experiences with a fond and loving tone, not of fear or anger or anything negative. As if, despite _the hell_ (Dino's words) Reborn put him through, he still saw Reborn as someone he respected and loved.

To Tsuna, Dino was odd. Despite how clumsy he seemed to be (or really was, he wasn't sure), he also moved with fluid grace. Despite how open and affable he seemed to be, he was also cautious, glancing about every few minutes with sharp observant eyes. Despite how talkative he was, eager to share all his tutelage under Reborn, he also gave time for Tsuna to respond if he so wished; but he didn't so Dino just talked over the silence as if it never existed in the first place. Despite how different he looked from Reborn, there was something in how he acted or talked that reminded him of Reborn - strong, confident, and mysterious (though thankfully not as enigmatic as Reborn himself).

Before Dino could finish his tale about his camping trip which involved surviving on a deserted island with a destructive turtle and Reborn as company, Hari finally came back. He honestly looked worse for wear (maybe because he's had less sleep than anyone in the house), but tried to hide it with a beaming smile as he enthusiastically dragged in Sasagawa-buchou and Mochida.

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!" Sasagawa-buchou greeted him with his usual energy and volume and everyone, except Hari (who didn't seem to be fazed by anything) and Tsuna (who was used to his captain's speaking volume), winced at his greeting.

"Must you be so loud," Mochida grumbled flatly, not even phrasing it as a question, as if he was resigned with Sasagawa-buchou's mannerisms. (And he should be since they were year mates, if not classmates.)

"Look who came to drop by!" Hari said happily as he ushered both boys into his house. "How are you feeling, Tsuna-kun? And Dino, what in Merlin's name happened to your clothes?" he said as he rushed to Dino and tutted as his state of dress. His clothes were covered with hot chocolate and pieces of ceramics after he jumped over the table.

"I was just clumsy?" Dino answered with an embarrassed chuckle and Hari shook his head as he waved his hand. As if by magic, the stains on Dino's clothes were gone and the broken ceramics in the kitchen were gone.

"Of course, Dino," Hari said with an amused grin and a roll of his eyes before turning to Tsuna. "And you haven't answered my question, Tsuna-kun. How are you feeling? Tired? Hungry? Hurt?" he asked as he slowly approached Tsuna (which was the complete opposite on how he approached Dino).

"I'm fine," he answered and before Hari could respond, Mochida moved to Tsuna's personal space and looked at him.

"You look like shit, Sawada," he said bluntly and Sasagawa-buchou moved closer as well.

"He is extremely right, Sawada! You look extremely terrible!" the Boxing Club captain said after looking at Sawada for a moment, solemn and serious.

Tsuna just looked at them in silent shock because Sasagawa-buchou and Mochida just agreed on something, which honestly baffled him. They should have nothing in common and yet they were here, agreeing on Tsuna's condition.

In fact, they shouldn't even be in the same space without arguing since they were both impulsive and prone to violence yet they were also opposites. Mochida was pining after Sasagawa-chan and openly disliked Kurokawa while Sasagawa-buchou was very protective of both girls. That alone should pit them against each other. Also, Sasagawa-buchou's loud and boisterous nature grated on Mochida's aloof yet caustic disposition.

He couldn't understand and that made his head hurt.

"You're obviously not fine," Reborn said with a brief flare of irritation as he took of his disguise (which was just a piece of cloth that looked like the wall). Everyone, except Hari (who always knew where everyone was in his house) and Tsuna (who knew that Reborn has been watching him and Dino ever since Hari left), was shocked at his sudden appearance.

Reborn gave a long look at Hari, who nodded in return. With a snap of his wrists, paper shaped like little people appeared in Hari's hands. "Please help me out," he said as the paper people came to life, just like magic.

"Should you be using them?" Reborn noted and Hari shrugged.

"It doesn't take much to control them," he answered back as he sat down and took the proffered mug from one of the little paper men. "Thank you," he said to one of them, who nodded before returning to the countertops, preparing breakfast like the others.

"And good morning~!" Hari said, turning to the entrance of the kitchen/dining area, where a brunet who seemed to be in his late thirties and a white-haired teen stood. Both of them looked wary and vigilant, despite their sleep-rumpled appearance. They must have woken up when Reborn's irritation spiked earlier. (They must be really sensitive and really paranoid.)

"Good morning, Mister Lupin," the older man spoke up, nodding his head, while the teen just huffed and looked away.

"It's Harry, Romario," Hari admonished the older man, who looked contrite even though it was weird to see a teenager scold a man who looked twice his age. "Would you and Hayato like to sit down? Breakfast will be served soon," he offered as he gestured to the seats. "In fact, all of you should sit down. I'm pretty sure both of you haven't eaten breakfast yet," he said, pointedly looking at Sasagawa-buchou and Mochida.

Sasagawa-buchou took a seat immediately with a "THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Mochida and Hayato sulked at the edges of the room. "That wasn't a suggestion," Reborn said ominously, glaring at both teens. Both of them immediately took their own seats without further protest.

"What are those?" Dino pointed out, referring to the paper men which were setting the table.

"They're called shikigami in Japan," Hari answered as he sipped his own cup of tea, refilled by one of the shikigami. "They're basically summoned spirits that currently inhabiting the paper cut outs. Any sorcerer or magician can summon them, but it takes a lot of practice and experience to control them" he continued and it seemed that his explanation was more for Hayato, who looked more excited with each passing word.

"So it would be unwise for anyone to eat them, would it?" Romario suddenly spoke up, his voice quiet and polite.

"Yeah," Hari said unsurely. "But why would anyone-" he would have asked but was interrupted by Dino's shout of "ENZO!"

A small turtle was currently eating one of the shikigami, which was valiantly trying to save itself. If Tsuna wasn't mistaken, this was Dino's pet turtle which turned into a giant monster when wet.

"Oh! You named him Enzo? What a cute name for a cute turtle," Hari cooed as he banished the spirit inhabiting the paper man with a wave of his hand and reached out to pet the turtle.

"I'm sorry for Enzo. And wait, you know Enzo?" Dino suddenly asked.

"Well, yeah. I made him," Hari answered before frowning. "Well, not really made him because Enzo is alive. So I sort of, gave him life?"

"So you gave birth to a turtle?" Mochida scoffed.

"Of course not. I mean, I'm male and I can't give birth to animals," Hari explained but Mochida still looked doubtful.

"But you're a wizard. You've got magic," Mochida pointed out and Hari shrugged.

"Magic doesn't work that way," he answered back then grinned at the Kendo Club captain. "You've got a disturbing mind," he noted with an amused tone.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sasagawa-buchou suddenly spoke up and Tsuna inwardly agreed with him. But judging by the disgusted and disturbed expression on everyone (with the exception of Harry, which should be a given by now, and Mochida, who seemed pleased at their green faces), maybe it was better for him not to understand. Even Reborn looked disturbed, but his expression was mostly blank except for the frown on his face and Leon rubbing against his face comfortingly.

After Enzo has eaten the rest of the paper, he started chewing on a pair of pink shades that were placed inside a jacket that rested on Dino's shoulders. "Don't eat that! That's Harry's!" he scolded his turtle as he took away the glasses and wiped them on his jacket before offering them to Harry. "Sorry for Enzo. Again. And here you go."

"Thank you," Hari said as he was about take the glasses but then Reborn said, "Don't."

Hari and Reborn exchanged a look and another silent conversation took place, much to everyone's confusion.

"Why?" Hari asked with a grin and Reborn frowned in reply.

"Because that _stupid clumsy_ student of mine is _too weak_," he answered, placing emphasis on the negative and Dino just laughed at Reborn's words. But Tsuna clearly heard Reborn saying "student of mine" with a hint of possessiveness and protectiveness.

"Honestly, is it too hard to admit-" Hari said exasperatedly, but seeing the warmth in his eyes, he also heard what Reborn truly meant.

"Yes," Reborn interrupted him, obviously not wanting Hari to finish what he was about to say.

Hari didn't bother responding other than rolling his eyes as he took the glasses from Dino's hands. Then he flicked his left hand, producing a wooden stick - a magic wand. He muttered under his breath, his eyes glazed and glowing, looking more like a shade of golden-hazel than their usual chocolate brown color against the pink of the shades.

"Here you go!" he said cheerfully, offering the glasses back to Dino, who took them despite his confusion thanks to Reborn's prompting glare.

"Thank you?" he said because he knew his manners.

"You're very welcome. And as you saw, since Reborn asked nicely ("When did he ask?" Mochida muttered and Ryohei extremely - and loudly - agreed.), I'm giving you these pair of glasses. They're indestructible so you don't have to worry about your clumsiness accidentally breaking them. And you may wear them whenever you wish, but always remember to keep them on your body _at all times_," he said seriously and Dino immediately nodded.

"If you need to contact Reborn or I, just say our names while wearing these glasses. We'll respond immediately, rest assured. Also, if you're in a sticky situation and you need to escape with your men, wear these glasses while your men are holding onto you then say 'Marauder's cub'. ("Really, Harry?" Reborn commented.) You and your men will be teleported to the basement of this house. So do you have any questions?"

Dino looked shocked for a moment, looking at Hari, the glasses in his hands, then at Reborn, before grinning and putting it on. "How do I look?"

"Looks good, Boss," Romario said, giving Dino two thumbs up.

"Like an idiot," Reborn and Mochida said simultaneously and Romario immediately glared at Mochida. It seemed that he was very protective and loyal to Dino.

"It's all right, Romario," Dino said, trying to placate the older man.

"THAT WASN'T VERY NICE TO THE EXTREME, MOCHIDA! DINO LOOKS EXTREME!" Sasagawa-buchou added.

"Who the fuck cares about what you think?" Mochida growled at the boxer to his side.

"Boys, enough of that. It's time for breakfast," Harry said, giving them both a stern glare. Sasagawa-buchou just grinned at Hari while Mochida glared back.

"_It's time for breakfast,_" Reborn repeated and the air was suddenly harder to breathe in.

"Reborn, stop that. How will they be able to eat if you're trying to scare them?" Harry, who was the only person unfazed by Reborn's temper, told Reborn off.

"I'm not trying," Reborn said almost petulantly but the air lightened anyway.

"Well, time to eat. Itadakimasu!" Hari said and everyone followed the suit before digging in.

Tsuna has never eaten in a table filled with people who didn't outright hate him or ignore him. Though all of them had their own conversations, Tsuna never felt left out since either Dino would continue one of his tales (and Reborn would shoot at him, claiming that Dino was embellishing his story but Tsuna felt that Reborn didn't want Dino to scare Tsuna with his horror stories), Hari would dote on him and ensure that he was eating enough, his senpai would suddenly include him in one of their arguments just because, or Reborn would give him odd looks and nudge him when his headache would become unbearable.

The only one who didn't interact with him was Hayato, but then the white-haired teen didn't interact with anyone on the table. Even Romario, Leon, and Enzo interacted with him; the older man sharing his own experiences in Dino's tale while the animals would either steal Tsuna's food or nudge him at Reborn's insistence.

It was fun, for lack of better word. (Only if his head didn't hurt every few minutes.)

After breakfast, there were only the three of them - Reborn, Hayato, and Tsuna - left. Harry left with Dino and Romario, apparating them back to Italy; while Reborn all but forced the two captains out to go to school.

("You're not getting rid of us that easily," Mochida swore and Sasagawa-buchou stood beside Mochida in a show of solidarity, nodding solemnly at the brunet's words, before they finally left, but not without getting shot at a few times.)

"Your first lesson starts when Harry comes back," Reborn addressed Hayato, who looked excited at first before looking sullen.

"Why?" he asked angrily.

"Because he's going to be your teacher."

"What!?" Hayato said, getting up to glare at Reborn, but Reborn just evenly looked at the angry white-haired teen. "You said you can teach me how to be a wizard!"

"I did. I can. But I'm not a wizard," he said, sounding really bitter. "And since you haven't had any formal training, it's much better if a wizard taught you."

Hayato was about to retort but then Reborn pointed Leon, which turned into a gun, at him and asked, "Do you have any problems?"

"No," he bit out before stomping to the front door.

"In case you forgot, you can't leave since Harry brought you here so you don't have anything but the clothes on your back. And I assure you, you can't escape because I will not allow you to steal or do anything remotely criminal while you are here in Japan," Reborn warned him and Hayato just swore loudly before stomping to his room and locking himself in.

"Why?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask.

"Because Harry will be good for him. I cannot be what he needs," he answered, looking at the closed door with a resigned sigh. And Tsuna could hear the silent _I cannot be what Tsuna needs._

(And wasn't it odd to hear Reborn to be anything but confident?)

"You're wrong!" Tsuna said vehemently, shocking Reborn with his outburst.

"What?" Reborn asked, looking at Tsuna, who fidgeted at his attention.

"You- you're everything I need and want you to be. You teach me and train me and take care of me in your own way. Even if Hari wasn't around, then you would still do the same because you're the best. Even Dino says so. Even if you've put him through hell, he still looks up to you and wants to be like you because you're the best. Just because you think you can't make Hayato into the best wizard he can be because you can't use your magic right now, then it would make sense that Hari would teach him. But you're my tutor _and you are everything I need you to be._"

Tsuna rambled, knowing that he barely made sense but he couldn't let his confident and amazing tutor belittle himself (despite his current size). But he looked at Reborn, willing for the hitman to understand what he's trying to say. That he knew Reborn was uncomfortable with the whole situation but he was trying to help Tsuna, that he was the first person to help Tsuna by looking for someone who can take care of Tsuna because there were some things that he couldn't do himself. But he tried, and that was more than what others were willing to do for him.

And Reborn looked at him in return, eyes minutely wide in shock at Tsuna's rant. Then Tsuna could see the whirlwind of emotion in those black eyes, the shock and insecurity giving way to fondness and something that Tsuna couldn't figure out because his headache was too painful.

Then the pounding in his head was gone. He opened his eyes (When did he close them?) and realized that he was lying sideways on the ground. He must have fallen after the headache. Then he looked up and saw Reborn looking down on him, a worried frown on his face and hints of purple in his spiky hair.

Then he finally noticed that Reborn wasn't wearing his fedora.

"What?" he asked weakly as he moved his hand to touch the fedora.

"Don't take that off," Reborn said sharply as Tsuna felt Leon flick his tail at his hand. "My hat has Occlumency shields, which would help dampen your hyper-intuition, which was released when the seal was broken and I assume was the cause of your headaches."

And Tsuna didn't understand a single thing he said. But he did understand that the hat was special and Reborn lent it to him. "But what about you?"

"I don't need my hat to defend my mind. I'm the world's greatest hitman after all," he said arrogantly and part of Tsuna was eased that his confidence was back. But that didn't ease his worry because the hat was a form of protection and Reborn just gave it up for Tsuna, leaving him practically defenseless.

"Can you teach me? How to defend my mind, too?" he asked, not noticing that it was the first time he wanted to learn something without any prompting.

Reborn looked pleased at Tsuna's question. (And he noted that the purple tinge turned to brown against the light.) "Of course, I'm your tutor after all."

_**To See - end.**_

_okay. this took me too long. xc i already had a draft for the following chapters but by now, i should realize that my plans rarely work when it comes to my fics. xp_

_and is it just me or are the chapters growing in length? xp_

_anyway, also i'm kinda sorry for not replying yet to your reviews. i'll get to them soon. and for not posting the interlude. school hates me and so does the chapter. i'm like 60% done with it but it just won't let me finish it. but you can expect it this week, most definitely, most likely around wed-fri._

_to __**KK**__, thanks for your review once more and replying to your questions was no problem. anyone who reviews is allowed to ask questions when i don't make sense at all. and i don't need to go overboard, neglect is bad enough, though not many understand that and so they prefer writing abuse becuase it's easier to depict. and i welcome your personal opinion, that's the point of the review isn't it? anyway, i'm glad that you're taking her side, which is kinda the point. x3_

_to __**Grayfia**__, thanks for your review. and well, harry already knew a lot of tsuna's situation, having gone through it himself in his childhood (hence the title) but yes, the talk helped him know more of tsuna. and well, harry is old enough to have a lot of self-control, besides reborn is his kid, he has to have the patience of a saint to raise him. and in her defence, she only shied away from tsuna once, the rest of the time, it was tsuna who avoided her (which was mostly for her benefit). and i'm glad you like how harry as a parent is depicted. x3_

_to __**Guest**__ (and if you don't mind, kindly leave a name next time?), thank you for your review. no need to apologize. i'm just glad to hear you're enjoying it. you're welcome, but it really should be me who should be thanking you. x3_

_to __**Pineapple King**__, thanks for your review and your hearts. x3 and yes, harry is a big softie like reborn, but only when it comes to his family. when it comes to others, he's scary as a mama bear. xDD_

_so seriously, what do you people think because this was really unplanned and i need to get this out now because school. xp_


	18. Interlude: Truth about Blood and Water

Harry couldn't believe - _couldn't understand_ \- that Dudley called him because _Teddy punched a classmate_.

Teddy was generally a well-behaved six year old, despite his excess curiosity and rambunctiousness. But as long as he didn't hurt anyone, then Harry let him have his way.

And he knew _Teddy knew_ better than to hurt people, especially children. He inherited some of Remus' werewolf traits such as enhanced strength, reflexes, and senses; though he would never compare to a real werewolf, which Harry was eternally thankful for.

(Not that Harry would love his godson any less if he was a werewolf, a vampire, a half-breed or whatnot; he just didn't want his godson to be any sort of pain - like what Remus went through.)

As soon as he got to Teddy's school, the brunet who was currently in his late-twenties got out of his car (he had to keep up pretences, after all) and rushed to Dudley's classroom.

"Hello?" he said, knocking on the door and opening it at the same time. Inside were his precious darling Teddy and Dudley, Teddy's homeroom teacher.

"You're late. We've already settled it," Dudley huffed and Harry ignored him in favor of doting on Teddy.

"What happened, Cub?" he asked Teddy, who was looking at everywhere but Harry.

"Teddy?" he said, trying to get his attention.

"He punched a classmate," Dudley answered for Teddy. And Harry gasped, which made Teddy even more determined _not_ to look at him.

"Teddy?" he repeated gently, cupping Teddy's cheeks so the black-haired green-eyed child would look into his own green eyes hidden behind his pink shades.

(He recently took to wearing glasses even though his magic fixed his vision since too many people were intimidated by his glowing eyes. He would have chosen something less conspicuous like dark or reflective shades; but Teddy wanted him to wear pink shades and Dudley bought it for him.

And he couldn't find it in himself to deny his family, so he kept them.)

"I didn't mean to, Harry!" he pleaded, looking at Harry tearfully. Harry rubbed his thumbs on his cheekbones, comforting him with a smile.

"Tell me what happened, Cub," he said gently.

"Uncle Dudley was our substitute Arts and Crafts teacher today and he wanted us to make Mother's Day cards for Mother's Day," he started and Harry sat down comfortably in front of Teddy.

"Which is a stupid holiday because why do you need to thank your mum once a year when she does nice things all year round?" he continued and in his peripheral, Dudley shrugged and mouthed: _He asked and I didn't know what else to say._

"And so I made a Mother's Day card. Then Michael saw my card and said that it was stupid and I was doing it all wrong. And then he ripped my card, Harry!" Teddy finished his tale and Harry put the pieces together.

"So you punched him," he concluded and Teddy looked defiantly at Harry.

"You know you're not supposed to hurt your classmates even when what he did was wrong," he admonished gently and Teddy looked away. But Harry wasn't done so he gently tilted Teddy's face so he would look at Harry once more. "So did you apologize for punching your classmate?"

"Yes, Harry. Uncle Dudley made sure we said sorry to each other," he said petulantly and Harry gave him a proud smile.

"Good," he said, pecking Teddy's forehead, before looking at Dudley, who was watching them with a smile, used to their shows of affection.

"Is that all, Big D?" he asked his cousin, who shook his head.

"Why did Michael think your card was wrong, Teddy?" Dudley asked the child, who blushed, his hair turning into a sickening shade of neon green, sky blue, and dirty white.

"Uncle Dudley!" he whined and Dudley gave him an amused smile in return.

"Don't you think Harry deserves to know?" he answered back and Teddy just gave him a glare before pouting and staring back at the ground.

"He said that my card was stupid because Harry is a boy's name," he mumbled, but Harry has long attuned himself to his godson's voice.

And just because he heard what his godson said didn't mean that he understood what he said.

"Harry _is_ a boy's name. What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, looking at Teddy, who still won't look at Harry, and at Dudley, who looked partially amused and partially exasperated.

"Teddy?" Harry asked again, hoping for this whole thing to make sense.

"Uncle Dudley said that mothers take care of kids. They make them get better when they're sick and feed them and tell stories and sing lullabies and love them forever and _ever_ because that's what they do best," he continued, his face practically beet red with embarrassment.

"The card was for you, Harry," Dudley finally said, taking pity on his sort-of-nephew.

"…oh," Harry said, feeling both small and humbled.

Ever since he realized that he stopped aging, he gave up the very idea of a family because he could never, in good conscience, pass his curse to his own flesh and blood. (Not to mention, he knew very little why he stopped aging, whether it was a curse or something else.) Even when he took in Teddy because Andromeda passed away about four years ago, he never expected to be a parent. But he did his best to be what Teddy needed - someone who took care of him, raised him, fed him, clothed him, told stories and sung lullabies (well, not so much of the latter because he can't sing, to be honest). Someone who loved Teddy for simply being himself.

(He never realized that was what it meant to be a parent.)

"Teddy…" he said, trailing off as he tried to find the words that were clogging in his throat.

"I know, mums are girls and so you're not my mum," Teddy said sullenly, not believing his words. Harry shook his head vehemently.

"You're wrong, Teddy. It doesn't matter if mums are supposed to be girls. I'm your Mum, your Dad, your brother, your sister. I'm whoever you want or need me to be because I'm your family, do you understand?" he said, serious and solemn, as he looked at his cub, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"So you'll be whoever and whatever I need you to be because we're family too, right, Harry?" Dudley butted in, breaking the moment between the two wizards.

Teddy laughed at the annoyed look Harry gave Dudley, who just grinned unrepentantly.

"_Yes_, Dudley. I'll play your _nanny_ since you can't seem to take care of yourself," Harry retorted, grinning unrepentantly while Dudley gave him an annoyed look in return.

**. . .**

Reborn woke up to the familiar feel of comfortable cotton sheets and the familiar smell of dittany and something that he always connected to _home_.

(One day, he would realize that scent was Harry's magic and flames, saturating the air.)

But he didn't open his eyes or give any sign that he was awake because despite the familiar surroundings, there was something warm and unfamiliar curled up to his chest.

Unfamiliar but not entirely unwelcome.

"James was worried, you know. You disappeared for an entire year," a familiar baritone spoke from his other side. "I was worried as well."

Reborn should have realized that it was a futile hope to feign sleep, especially when Harry was around.

"How did you find me?" he asked, his voice hoarse and raspy because his throat was dry. Without opening his eyes, he felt Harry move about until he felt a straw against his lips.

"Drink up. It's mixture of pain-relievers and healing potions to speed up your healing," Harry said and Reborn would have drunk it even without the explanation. Despite his paranoia (a side-effect of being a hitman), it never crossed his mind that Harry would hurt him.

(Even though he learned trust was a _very bad idea_ \- the worst - in the underworld, there was simply no way he could _not_ trust the man who raised him.)

"It wasn't easy," Harry said while Reborn was drinking the surprisingly sweet concoction. "I had to bother both Zabini and Death to find out that you gave yourself the name 'Reborn'," he admitted and Reborn knew that Harry hated asking for favors from both men. (Beings? Death wasn't human even though he looked very much like one.)

But Harry did so anyway. For him.

"'Reborn', really? How cliché," Harry commented as he pulled away the empty glass. Reborn opened his eyes to weakly glare at Harry.

"It is not cliché. It's an appropriate name. And besides, aren't aliases part of the Marauder tradition?" Reborn retorted and Harry just chuckled softly.

"I think 'Master of Death' is enough of an alias for me," he said, both sad and resigned, as he ran his fingers through Reborn's spiky hair.

Reborn hummed in contentment as he was surrounded by his family - with James possessively wrapped around him like a leech and his father watching both of them protectively, lovingly.

(How could he have ever been so _stupid_ as to leave them behind? Not contacting them for a year?

He swore right then and there that he would _never_ abandon his family _ever again_.)

"Aliases are supposed to be given by fellow Marauders," Reborn pointed out and Harry just shrugged.

"You named yourself Reborn."

"_James_ named me Reborn and he's as much as a Marauder as you and me," he said, knowing that Harry would never say otherwise because James was as much as Harry's as Reborn was.

"When?" Harry asked, sitting on Reborn's bed.

"…before I left," he said in small voice, barely remembering why he wanted to leave in the first place.

(Not to say he couldn't remember the bitter sting of jealousy and fear. Jealous of James because Harry would replace him with a child of his own flesh and blood - despite the process. Scared of _Harry_ because there were so many people - groups, organizations, Familgias, _countries_ \- were after him and his "curse".

He was so selfish, prioritizing and fearing for his life alone.

He was so ashamed of himself.)

"Well then, you already gave me my alias: Lupin," Harry brought them back to their original conversation and Reborn gave him an odd look.

"That's not much of an alias. Besides you use as your last name, what kind of alias is that?"

"Well, Marauders treat their aliases as their real names, and so I should do the same, right?" And he understood because Reborn felt more _real_ than Teddy. (Besides, what kind of hitman would have a name like 'Teddy'?).

"Why?" Reborn asked. Why would Harry prefer to use such a non-descript name such as Lupin when he could be a Potter or Black, which were more powerful and important than plain old Lupin?

"You do know that last names are also called _family names_, right?" Harry asked, seemingly non-sequitur. But he knew that no matter how off-tangent Harry's answers seemed to be, he was never derailed.

(But then again, Harry could have always been on a separate rail of conversation. Who knew? It wasn't much of a stretch when it came to his dad and his eccentricities.)

"Yeah?" and he didn't voice out _what did that have to do with anything?_

Harry huffed, poking Reborn's forehead. He frowned (because men - he was finally _seventeen!_ \- didn't pout).

"Since I had so many last names to choose from, I chose the one that meant family," he said as he tucked in James and kissed his forehead.

Then he looked at Reborn - Teddy - with his glowing green eyes and Teddy could remember a time when he wished he had Harry's eyes as well because they were mesmerizing.

"I chose yours," he said, before pecking Teddy on the forehead like James.

_I chose you._

**. . .**

_Sometimes, Tsuna dreams._

His father is the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He wears confidence like his suits - constantly and perfectly. He may seem arrogant but considering he's a holder of several doctorate degrees and the most powerful person in the world, it is not misplaced. He would definitely be a lady-killer if he wasn't a sarcastic bastard on a good day and a cold-hearted asshole the rest of the time; and if he wasn't so very devoted his mother.

His mother, on the other hand, is nearly the complete opposite of his father with her sweet and mild-mannered demeanor. She's pretty enough, though her hair looks like a bird's nest if she doesn't tie it back.

Tsuna thinks she managed to catch (and keep) his father's attention because of her eyes which change color according to her mood (her caramel brown eyes would turn brilliant green while his own would turn golden-orange); and despite her small and seemingly delicate build, she can beat dad. (So much for being the most powerful person in the world, Dad.)

Tsuna takes after his mother rather than his father, especially her seemingly delicate build, which meant that he seems to be an easy target for bullies and the like. Then he shows them what his father has taught him.

(If he ever asked his parents, though, they would claim that Tsuna took more after his father than his mother which was no surprise since he was always his father's son.)

Many think that his father is naturally multi-talented, but Tsuna knows for a fact that he is not. He trained and worked and bled until his skills are perfect. And though he sets high standards for himself, he sets the bar even higher for Tsuna, so much so that not even the sky can reach it. And he would push Tsuna to his very limits and beyond them to achieve those impossibly high standards.

No matter how much his father trains (tortures) him, Tsuna never gave up. In fact, the mere thought of giving up has never crossed his mind because his dad never gave up on him. He believes in Tsuna so much that he has never lowered his expectations for him. That he never needed to lower them because Tsuna would rather _die_ than fail his father's complete and utter trust in him.

So he trains and bleeds and _succeeds_.

And it is worth every sweat and blood he sheds because his father, who is actually awkwardly affectionate towards him and his mother, would give him a small genuine smile and say "Good job, Son."

He _lives_ for those not-so-rare moments of pride from his father just as much as he lives for his mother's smiles.

It doesn't take much for his mom to smile; she's prone to smiling for the smallest of reasons or for no reason at all. She smiles when she greets him good morning, when she cooks meals for him and his dad with or without his help, when she dotes on his cousins and aunts and uncles, when he passes his exams, when he brings home his friends, when his dad does something sweet, when they would eat together as a family (usually with his extended family), when she kisses him good night as the day ends.

And as much as he adores those little moments that make his mom happy, those kinds of smiles are not the ones he lives for. He doesn't know how to bring them out (because as open as his mother is, she is also very mysterious) but he's determined to find out.

Her smile, the one he lives for, always blindsides him because it usually appears out of nowhere. It is small, like his father's, and warm and gentle and perfect because her whole face is practically aglow with love and affection for him.

(If he ever asks her why she smiles like that, she would only give that perfect smile of hers and say, "Because I just realized how much I love you.")

Though he is an only son (which means they dote on him so much and cherish him as if he's their most precious treasure because he is), he's never really alone because he's surrounded with cousins and aunts and uncles (mostly from his father's side).

His cousins, though their ages vary, usually act younger than their real age, making Tsuna some sort of older brother figure who dotes and cares and loves every single one of them despite (or because of) their uniquely eccentric personalities and makes sure that they don't kill each other. (He also used to ensure that they don't cause too much collateral damage but he gave up because despite having different and often contrasting personalities, they are all very _very_ destructive. It runs in the family.) And for all their faults, they are also there for him when he needs them so he does his best to do the same (though he is not strong or smart enough to be of help to them even though they insist otherwise).

As for his aunts and uncles, who are no doubt siblings of his father with how they interact with (beat up) each other, he looks up to them most of the time. They are really talented and so well accomplished in their own specialized field but would take time to teach Tsuna their craft (even though he's really no good at them). And no matter how much they (seemingly) hate their father, he knows that they will be there for him if he really needs them. They're dependable, reliable, and as destructive as they are (like he said, it runs in the family), they're also good people.

Of course he might be a bit delusional because they are his family but he inherits his mother's loving personality and her ability to calm - control - their unruly family with just a glance. (It's the eyes and it's incredibly effective.)

But that doesn't change the fact that he loves them as much as they love him and it is -

_Then he wakes up and bitterly remembers blood is thicker than water._

_(And one day, he will wake up and realize the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.)_

_**glorious**_.

_**Interlude: Truth about Blood and Water - end.**_

_added info because i couldn't place it in the drabbles:_

_drabble one: dudley is teddy's homeroom teacher and is absolutely terrible at arts and crafts, but the arts and crafts teacher was sick that day so he subbed for her. also, harry and dudley are cool now since dudley is less of a bullying ass and apologized and so they bond over weekends. they would sometimes have barbeque at harry's place because dudley lives in a bachelor flat, complete with the mess and all. and harry would sometimes clean after him because he does care of his cousin. also note that harry does his best not to call dudley 'mr. dursley' and avoids the rest of the dursleys. also, harry uses illusions for other people because they're so nosy and such busybodies, since teenagers, no matter how capable, taking care of children/babies of their own seems wrong to a lot of people. but he also doesn't like lying to family so they know his real form. if this was a stand alone chapter, it would have the title: the truth about motherhood._

_drabble two: this drabble is directly after drabble four in the first interlude (where teddy was facing the carcassa famiglia). after harry treats him, he brings him home wherever he and james are currently bunking then. and yes, teddy became the hitman reborn when he was sixteen and he disappeared for a year and he was found when he was seventeen. (also, i wanted to add pikachu in the last line. xp) if this was a standalone, it would have had the title: the truth about family. but then i already used that so never mind. xDD_

_drabble three: i wrote this before chapter three. yes, that way back. and the quote "the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb" is said to be the original verson of "blood is thicker than water". i'm sure you're already familiar with the latter quote, which basically means putting blood family first. the former quote implies that your chosen family (the people you would bleed for) is more important than your birth family (hence the water of the womb). of course, if they're one and the same, you're lucky. but then tsuna doesn't have that, so he chose his own family, the ones whom he would bleed for and would bleed for him in return._

_anyway, this is basically how i plan interludes to be, a mix of introspection and past drabbles which are connected by a theme. so yeah. _

_to Grayfia, thanks for your review and i'm sorry for your suffering? xDDD to be honest, i was kinda overwhelmed with how sweet they were as well. and well, making reborn change into his ninja outfit never crossed my mind. i mean, in canon, he didn't do it when he hid so yeah. maybe next time?_

_to KK, thanks for your review. and well, tsuna's adorableness is basically canon so i refuse to change it. xp and like i said, a reviewer pointed out that harry and tsuna were taking center stage and it broke my heart to be honest because i love khr because of tsuna and reborn's relationship, which evolved from being simply abusive to something special (that tsuna would risk his life and make miracles happen so that reborn wouldn't die!). and well, yeah, reborn is family and dino is reborn's cub/family, which makes dino family by association. at least that's harry's reasoning.  
__as for reborn's mysteries (because he's really mysterious and i wouldn't want to change that from canon as well). i'm sure i said in the third chapter, it's the curse why he lost most of his magical abilities. hence the can't not couldn't.  
__and okay, you lost me, what does being a black have to do with anything? xP_

_to MaterialScience, thanks for your review. x3 and yes, tsuna with reborn's hat is one of my favorite images in this chapter, in addition to dino wearing pink glasses with his normal outfit (i really think it fits him. ahahaha) and you're very welcome, it's nice to see that this fic could give you the happiness to start your day. xDDD_

_**so how did you like it? tell me in your review. **_


	19. 16: Acquiescence

Hayato has been stuck in this shitty hellhole for a week. He couldn't escape this wretched house with Lupin hovering over him like the fucking devil on his shoulder and Reborn simply being himself. (He knew for a fact that no one escaped from Reborn; he didn't need to experience it firsthand, damn it!)

Not only did he have to put up with Lupin and his sickening act of caring for Hayato, Reborn's refusal - which _shouldn't_ hurt (but it did) - but also school, even though he already had several degrees (because he wasn't a genius for nothing). But if he didn't show up in school (Who the fuck enrolled him there in the first place? That meddlesome Lupin, no doubt.), there was this bloodthirsty (and as a Mafioso, he wasn't using the term lightly) motherfucker who has a tagline.

(And part of him wondered if he was part vampire since he seemed to be the type to literally bite people to death. But then vampires were adverse to sunlight. But then, there could always be exceptions.)

And worse, not only did he have to put up with people he hated both in school (because the place was filled with stupidly innocent kids - and he hated being reminded of himself when he was a child oh so long ago) and at his prison, but he still _wasn't learning magic_!

(Of course, he was _not_ going to learn from the Master of Death. He did not trust the man.)

But the _worst_ of all (because Murphy's Law was the guiding principle of his life) was the third occupant in this madhouse who was going to knock on his door in T minus five seconds and counting.

Three. Two. And there was the knocking like clockwork.

"Um, Gokudera-san," he said timidly, poking his poofy brown head through the slightly opened door. (And he had a field day telling the brunet off for calling him by his first name, as if they were close. What a joke.)

"It's dinnertime," he continued. (As if Hayato didn't hear Lupin shout it to the world.)

"Not hungry," he replied gruffly without skipping a beat. They've been doing this song-and-dance for the past week every mealtime. You'd think by now the kid would get a clue or something?

To be honest, he would love to give the kid a clue - in the form of his dynamites - but he knew better than to attack Reborn's favorite student, judging by the black fedora on his fluffy little head.

(And that's why he _hated_ the fucking brat so much. What did he have - other than Reborn's visible approval - that Hayato didn't? He was weak, pathetic, stupid, and useless.

Does this mean Hayato was even worse than this kid?)

"Why don't you just fucking leave me alone?" Hayato snapped and he smirked when the tiny brunet flinched.

"Because you're hungry," he answered back, holding onto the door frame and looking at the ground in fear. But he still wasn't leaving Hayato's room.

"No, I'm not," he growled and he was delighted at the obvious fear in his stance. Maybe he would finally leave Hayato alone. (Like the rest of the world.)

"You are," he answered back and as if on cue, his stomach loudly growled.

"So what?" he snarled, flushing in embarrassment. It's a good thing that the bitch still wasn't looking up to see his reddened face.

"It's dinnertime. Hari-san prepared an Italian spread," he said and Hayato was only irritated with hearing the heavily butchered name.

"I don't care. I don't to eat," he huffed, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. (He usually didn't smoke indoors but he was perfectly willing to make an exception in this crappy place.)

"Why?" the fucking bitch spoke so softly he almost missed it.

"Why what?" he snapped, glaring at the brunet who looked at him with wide brown eyes, like a fucking owl.

"Why don't you like Hari-san?" he asked.

"First of all, it's _Har-ry_, not Hari. You and your fucking accent," he said, annoyed. "Secondly, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," he said, soft and resolute, despite his trembling frame and white knuckles. "You don't like to eat because Hari-san prepares all the meals in this house. That's why you take some money from the secret stash in the highest cabinet, underneath one of the mugs so you can buy your own food in the middle of the night."

"And how the hell do you know that?" he asked because he made sure that he didn't sneak out for too long, lest Reborn or Lupin look for him. He hasn't been caught so far, so how did this brat know what he did? And more importantly, did Lupin know that Hayato was stealing from him?

"I just do," he said with a shrug before adding, "And so does Hari-san, that's why he keeps replenishing it."

"He lets me steal from him?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"It's not stealing if he's willingly giving it to you. He worries about you."

"Why would he care?" Hayato growled, getting up to tower over the brunet. The kid just hunched onto himself, but he still looked at Hayato.

"Because you live here. It's what he does."

"Because he needs me to be in top form for one of his demonic rituals that requires human lives?" he asked, remembering reading a book (because he was going to learn about magic, one way or another) about that required someone's death to become immortal. Of course it also required splitting the soul, whatever that meant.

(And maybe Lupin did that ritual because he had eyes that belied his age and it seemed appropriate for the Master of Death to be a soulless immortal bastard.)

"What?" he looked at Hayato confusedly.

"Don't you know, kid? He's the Master of Death," Hayato said, and he only looked more confused.

"Master of Death?" he repeated.

"Yeah. As in the one who can control death. The one who can decide whether you live or die. The one who can control lives!"

(And Hayato was frankly sick and tired of other people controlling his life.)

"I…don't think that is what it means to be the Master of Death," he said before glancing to the dining area then looking back at Hayato. "In fact, I don't think that he even chose to be the Master of Death."

"What do you know?" he asked angrily and was only more incensed when the kid just shrugged.

"Hari-san isn't a bad person. He doesn't want to hurt you. He worries about you. And so do me and Reborn," he said, looking down at the ground.

"You're worried about me, huh? Worried that I'll finally blow you up for being such an annoying ass?" he asked sullenly.

The brat suddenly looked up, the fedora falling off his head when he did so. Sawada looked at him with brown eyes that faintly shone orange, if he wasn't mistaken.

"We're worried_ for you_," he said resolutely, taking a step forwards towards Hayato.

"So will you please eat with us, Gokudera-san?" he asked, and the glow was gone as soon as it appeared.

It was odd that he couldn't the words to answer Sawada's question. He usually had a litany prepared but he was just stunned at his declaration.

Maybe it was the eyes that were mesmerizing. Maybe it was his tone. Hayato didn't know (and it would irk him later on when he gets his head screwed back properly) but he knew there was only one answer to that question.

"Okay."

**_Acquiescence - end._**

_so. yeah. not only am i obscenely late but this was a crappy filler chapter. but i needed a transition chapter so this came out and i'm sorry for everything. xcc_

_to **KK**, thanks for your review and i'm glad you enjoyed it. and to be honest, i'm still forming "my reborn". he's not as established as i try to make him out to be. ahahaha. and that actually makes sense, he is definitely a black in the way you described him. maybe he inherited more from tonks than her metamorphmagus skills. xDD_

_to **Grayfia**, thanks for your review. and yeah, that's how i'm trying to portray harry and reborn, complete with the "listen-to-your-mother-or-else" thing. ahahaha. finally, i'm getting something right. x3_

_so if life would let me, i'll post the next chapter on sunday this week. if not, i'll post sometime within next week. _

**_so you know what would be awesome? reviews. please?_**


	20. 17: Gods and Wishes

**_Warning: _**_This chapter mentions penises and suicide. (And this has to be the weirdest chapter warning I've made.)_

**_. . ._**

"APOLOGIZE FOR YOUR UNEXTREME WAYS!" Ryohei yelled into Mochida's face, which was getting redder by the minute.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Mochida answered back, his voice as loud as Ryohei.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Gokudera repeated for the umpteenth time, menacingly holding his dynamites in his hands.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING NERD!" Mochida yelled back at Gokudera while holding his bokken tightly.

"BOTH OF YOU SHOULD STOP WITH YOUR UNEXTREME WORDS!" Ryohei yelled back because he was never comfortable being ignored especially when there's a fight going on.

"I blame you for this, Sawada," Hana said as she gave the stink-eye to the brown-haired kitten, who just bowed his head. She sighed because she never usually felt guilty for her sharp tongue.

But it was truly the fault of this sweet innocent kitten why she was surrounded by annoyingly loud monkeys with a penchant for violence, judging by the way they were holding their weapons at ready.

For some odd reason, the kitten was a magnet for these loud violent monkeys whom she's unfortunate enough to currently spend lunchtime with. Maybe it was pheromones or something, the way he attracted Mochida and Ryohei into their small lunch group, which originally consisted of Kyoko, Sawada, and herself. And about a week after the transferee arrived, he managed to get into his good side (well, not completely hostile side since there was nothing about him that was good) and invite him to lunch after a week of rejection, much to everyone's surprise because he seemed deadest on avoiding Sawada until that moment.

(It was also important to note that he had to look away and wipe his nose after seeing the blinding smile on Sawada's face when he finally accepted. And he was not the only one, since both Ryohei and Mochida had to do the same. She may have silently squealed at the sight while Kyoko may have fainted. None of them were immune to his charms after all.)

The bottom line is that she was now - sadly - surrounded by an overload of testosterone-fueled monkeys who were now comparing their penis sizes.

(If they weren't stronger than her, she would have beaten them into submission right now, but she was in the company of the captains of the Kendo and Boxing Clubs as well as a delinquent who was smart enough to know how to use dynamites. In fact, the only male weaker than her was Sawada and it would feel so unfair to hurt him, despite the trouble he brought.)

"Don't be like that, Hana-chan. Lunch is more fun now, isn't it?" Kyoko, the most optimistic person in the world, said cheerfully as she took another shrimp from Sawada's bento and replaced it with a piece of beef from her own lunch. She was obviously enjoying herself with the free food and entertainment Sawada brought, no doubt.

"Your mother's cooking is so amazing! Do you think she would teach me how to cook as well as her?" Kyoko squealed as she took a bite from the shrimp. Sawada lifted his head to give a small smile. (And Hana would never admit that her heart may have skipped a beat because he looked so charming when he smiled. Kyoko was even more vulnerable to his charms, judging by the way she's blushing.)

"Yeah. He's* teaching me how to cook as well. I could probably teach you if you want," Sawada offered in his soft quiet tone, which was a far cry better than his annoying stuttering.

"REALLY?" Kyoko shouted, overpowering the monkeys still bickering in the background and showing the world that she was truly Ryohei's sister. They paused in their fight to look at the three of them, or at least at Kyoko, who was practically glowing as she was holding onto Sawada's hands. "You'd teach me?"

"Get your hands off my girl!" Mochida snarled at Sawada, who flinched at his tone, but still didn't release his hands from Kyoko's grasp. (Or it might be that Kyoko's hold was too strong. Like she said, she was Ryohei's sister. Some of his traits might be genetic.)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOUR GIRL'? SHE'S MY SISTER TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted back, starting the same argument once more. She was honestly sick and tired of it and was this close to stealing the dynamites from Gokudera's hands to blow them up herself, if only to stop this needless shouting.

As she was about to get up, she froze. There was something in the air that was…not exactly dangerous but definitely different. It seemed that everyone noticed it as well since silence pervaded the air, which was unusual given her current company.

Only Gokudera was tense, as he whipped out his dynamites, scanning the area for threats. It seemed that Mochida and Ryohei followed his example as they held their bokken and fists ready in case of a fight while looking at their surroundings with an observant eye.

Her gaze landed on Sawada, who was still in Kyoko's hold. He seemed to be staring through the wall with how intense his gaze was. Then he suddenly got up and shot off, forcing Kyoko to let go of him in shock.

It was only after he left that she realized the air was comfortably cool again, instead of being stifling hot.

**. . .**

Tsuna didn't know why but he had to get to the rooftops _now._

Once he opened the doors (and he noticed that he wasn't even out of breath, Reborn and Hari's training was really paying off), he saw his classmate, Yamamoto Takeshi, standing on the other side of the fence on the edge of the roof.

"Yamamoto-san?" he asked as he slowly went to the taller boy's side.

"What are you doing here, Dame-Tsuna?" the baseball star asked dully with a smile on his face. (It was so fake, like most - if not all - of his smiles.)

"I could ask you the same thing, Yamamoto-san," Tsuna asked, as he climbed over the fence to stand on Yamamoto's right side.

"The baseball gods have abandoned me," he said, a little hysterically as he looked down on Tsuna, which was expected since Yamamoto was much taller than him. But at that moment, Tsuna felt like he was being insulted because how dare he look down on him when he wasn't the one standing on the edge, both literally and figuratively.

And then he inwardly flinched in shock because he swore he sounded a bit like Reborn and he didn't know whether he should be happy or not. (But to be honest, a part of him was really pleased he could be somewhat similar to that amazing tutor of his.)

"Why do you think so?" he asked, as he looked up at Yamamoto's dead brown eyes.

"You're not laughing?" he asked, shocked at Tsuna's question, and Tsuna gave him an odd look in return.

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because the baseball gods aren't real," he said bitterly.

"But they are to you," he said after a brief moment of contemplation. "But they're real to you. So why would I laugh at something that is obviously important to you?" he asked in return.

A brief spark entered Yamamoto's eyes at Tsuna's response before dying out completely.

Silence passed between the two of them before Tsuna asked, "Why do you think the baseball gods have abandoned you, Yamamoto-san?"

"There's a game next week and my performance was off. So I thought, if I practiced it off, then I'd get better in time for the game. But what I got instead was a broken arm," Yamamoto snarled bitterly, glaring at his right arm, which was in a cast and sling.

"Yamamoto-san. You wanted to be a better baseball player, right? That's what you asked from the baseball gods," Tsuna asked and Yamamoto gave him a look that said that he was being stupid. (He should know, he's received that look so many times in his life. But he knew - _he knew_ \- he wasn't the stupid one right now.)

"Yeah. And they just abandoned me. Made me off my game and broke my arm."

"I don't think they abandoned you, Yamamoto-san."

"My arm is _broken_, Dame-Tsuna. I can't play in the next game. _How can you say that they haven't abandoned me?_" he asked, with barely restrained fury as his eyes were sharp and wild. (Which was a much better sight than dead and dull eyes.)

Back then, Tsuna might have curled into himself and apologized for his words. But he knew that if he backed down, even for a moment, then he would have lost. And with Yamamoto's life at stake, he can't afford to lose. So he ploughed on despite the dangerous glint in Yamamoto's eyes.

"You asked to be a better player, Yamamoto-san. Maybe the slump and the broken arm were signs to tell you to slow down. Rest a little so when you come back, you're stronger than ever."

Tsuna let his words sink in for a moment before adding, "I think the gods do grant wishes. Just in ways we don't expect them to."

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked, begging and desperate.

And Tsuna remembered a time when he wished for a mother who didn't shrink at the sight of him, a father who was actually there for him, and siblings. Instead, what he got was Hari, who was happily teaching him how to cook as well as he can; Reborn, who was teaching and training Tsuna to be someone who is not Dame (to be someone like Reborn or even vaguely like him because he knew he could never be as amazing and perfect as Reborn himself); and Sasagawa-buchou, Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa, Mochida-senpai, and Gokudera.

"Yes." He knew, without a doubt, that the gods listened to his wish and granted it in their own way.

"So come on. Let's get off the roof, Yamamoto-san. So you can rest up and become a better player when you're arm is healed," he said as he offered his arm.

"Okay," Yamamoto said, a little more lively than before, as he reached out to Tsuna with his left arm. But that meant that he had to twist his body, which put him off balance on the thin edge of the roof.

"YAMAMOTO-SAN!" Tsuna screamed as he caught Yamamoto's outstretched left arm as the taller brunet was falling. But he had nothing to hold onto so Tsuna fell as well.

**_Gods and Wishes - end._**

_sorry for the unexpected hiatus. life was really mean to me and stuff. it still is, to be honest. actually, i'm going to be late for class right now but i felt so guilty not updating for so long so here's a chapter for you. also, i will not be able to update next sunday because i have no weekend. so the earliest time i can post the next chapter would be on the 25th. so sorry for that and the cliffhanger. but hey, at least it's a new chapter, right?_

**_KK_**_, thanks for your review as well. x3 and thanks for the full points. i adore Hayato in all his behaviors and it would only make sense that he would be anti-Tsuna at the start. and apparently, i had a longer hiatus than you. so hah. i hope you enjoyed your time without the interwebs._

**_Grayfia_**_, thanks for your review. x3 and yes, no escape from tsuna's puppy eyes of doom. he is simply too cute. xDD and i'm happy that you think that i captured hayato pretty well. as much as i love his complete adoration to tsuna, i think that tsuna should actually work for his devotion than being completely given like the manga. and hahaha, i didnt' notice that. x3 but yeah, great minds think alike._

_thanks for your reviews. i'll get to answering them (one day) but anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. x3_


	21. 18: Trust Fall

Takeshi wasn't very smart so his logic was very simple: if baseball was the reason why he wasn't left behind by his friends then he should be better at baseball so they would never leave him.

(He knew he was not a good student and an even worse son because why else would _she_ have left him behind?)

But if he wasn't good at baseball, what did he have left?

"SAWADA!" three voices echoed as Sasagawa, Mochida, and Gokudera they held on to Sawada's legs and the back of his uniform.

"Hold on tight, Yamamoto-san," Sawada said, even though he was the one holding onto Takeshi's arm, his face oddly calm though his eyes glowed orange with determination, much to Takeshi's confusion. (It didn't occur to him why Sawada's eyes were orange instead of brown. What confused him was why wasn't he afraid of falling to his death, like how Takeshi was feeling right now.)

"You idiots!" Mochida snarled, holding onto one of Sawada's legs.

"You're an even bigger idiot. What are you trying to do? Pull off his leg?" Gokudera growled back, holding on to the back of Sawada's uniform.

"LET'S EXTREMELY PULL THEM ON THREE!" Sasagawa suggested, holding onto Sawada's other leg. Since no one argued against him, he started the count, "ONE!"

"THREE!" Gokudera and Mochida yelled simultaneously, skipping two altogether, as all three of them pulled Sawada – and Takeshi since Sawada had a good strong grip on his arm.

It didn't take long before the two of them were safely on the rooftop.

"Why the fuck did you jump?" Mochida yelled into his face.

Takeshi only blinked in surprise at the amount of venom (none) and concern (plenty) in his voice. Then he did what he did best and laughed it off, "I didn't jump. I only kinda fell."

He just smiled at the looks of disbelief from Mochida and Gokudera as he looked at Tsuna, who was looking at him with his soulful brown eyes. "Good thing Tsuna was around to catch me," he said with a poignant look and an honest grin. (And how long has it been when he truly smiled?)

"It was thanks to Sasagawa-buchou, Mochida-senpai, and Gokudera-san that we're still okay, Yamamoto-san," he said, looking uncomfortable as if he's never received a compliment in his life.

(And it made Takeshi think if Tsuna has ever received one in his life, at least in school. And he couldn't recall any.

Which means he should step up his game because Tsuna deserved it.)

"But you were the one who caught me, so thank you, Tsuna-kun," he said, bowing his head in gratitude.

Tsuna spluttered a bit before he finally responded, "You're welcome, Yamamoto-san."

Before Takeshi could respond, a fuming Nezu-sensei arrived on the rooftop.

"What were you doing?" he screeched at them, pointing to Tsuna specifically. "You're always causing so much trouble, and you would have killed our baseball star! You insolent brat!" he ranted at Tsuna, who shrank at the teacher's words.

Takeshi's eyes narrowed in fury because how dare he speak of Tsuna that way. He was an amazing guy and he didn't deserve the abuse he was getting. And worse, how dare Tsuna accept all those negative comments when he was much better than those lies spewed out by their teacher.

(Takeshi was happy to note, though, that he wasn't the only one who was displeased with what's happening. Both upperclassmen looked close to throttling the teacher while his fellow classmate was scowling worse than usual.)

Before Nezu-sensei discussed the details of Tsuna's punishment, the door slammed open. Everyone (and it was only now that he realized that most of his classmates and clubmates were on the roof as well) looked at the doorway.

As Takeshi looked for how or why the door suddenly opened, he was filled with so much coldness and dread that he couldn't breathe for a moment. When he glanced around, it seemed that he wasn't the only one bathed in cold sweat. In fact, everyone seemed to be completely terrified, except for Tsuna, who was looking at the ground.

Or at the baby wearing a suit and fedora, who seemed to be the source of dread spreading throughout the rooftop.

Each step he took only inspired more fear in Takeshi. But he willed himself to be brave and moved to stand in front of Tsuna because it was only right that he protect his friend, the first person who was actually there for him (other than his father – and _Oh gods, he could have left his father behind if he Tsuna didn't catch him and how could he ever repay the short brunette now?_).

"I will be responsible for punishing Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said coldly.

"Ho-how d-d-d-dare you-," Nezu-sensei stuttered fearfully before he was interrupted.

"I dare because this was a family matter and so his family would punish him accordingly. So leave us," he said, looking at everyone on the rooftop.

"_Now._"

Everyone rushed to the door, leaving behind Tsuna, Takeshi, Gokudera, Mochida, and Sasagawa. All four of them positioned themselves in front of Tsuna despite their visible fear.

"_That includes you four._"

"No," Takeshi said with more bravado than he felt. "I'm not leaving my friend behind."

"Sawada didn't do anything wrong!" Mochida reasoned out, shaking as he stared into the cold black eyes of the baby.

"SAWADA DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa repeated.

Gokudera didn't say a thing, but he still stood firmly with the rest of them, forming a (futile) wall against the baby despite their fear.

"Oh stop that. You're scaring them silly," said a light baritone from behind. He glanced at the back (though kept the baby in his periphery) to see who spoke up.

Sitting idly on the top of the fence was a black-haired teen with pink glasses, who was grinning fearlessly despite the suffocating atmosphere on the rooftop.

"What they did was very _very_ stupid," replied the baby.

"Well, boys will be boys," was his flippant reply.

"They could have _died!_" the baby hissed menacingly and the teen just laughed it off. (And it occurred to Takeshi that the teen was much better at acting easy-going than him. Or he was naturally that way, which was really cool. He wished he could be truly easy-going, like the teen.)

"They didn't. You're just overreacting."

"Overreacting? _Overreacting_? How dare you say I'm just overreacting when they could have died!?" the baby was furious at the easy-going attitude the teen was showing.

"Because they _didn't_," he repeated. "And boys will always do something stupid. Like jumping off a tree because they wanted to be like Superman. Remember that?"

"James is an idiot," the baby muttered sullenly, the air slowly but surely lightening, making it much easier to breathe in.

"So was the one who jumped after him and broke both his arms and several ribs for breaking James' fall. You cannot fathom on how worried I was for both of them. Especially the mental state of the older idiot who jumped after his brother," he said, jumping off the fence gracefully before walking towards the baby.

"So cool off your head before you decide a punishment for our dear Tsuna-kun for being an idiot like Teddy," he said, shooing off the baby.

There was a silent conversation between the baby and the teen before the baby disappeared with a huff. Then the air was breathable again.

"What happened?" Takeshi asked after taking several gulps of air.

"Reborn was just angry because he was worried. He's not very good with expressing his emotions, you see," he said as he looked at them.

"I'm worried as well," he said, gliding through their wall as he stood in front of Tsuna, who looked at the teen with wide brown eyes. "I wish my cubs don't do anything stupid that would risk their lives. But I understand that needs must," he said as he cupped Tsuna's cheek.

"So all I can do is hope and pray that my cubs will always come back home at the end of the day. Do you understand?" he said, looking at Tsuna. But Takeshi had a feeling that he was speaking to everyone on the rooftop.

"So let's go home so Reborn can punish you for your stupidity~" he said cheerfully, pushing the five of them out the door.

As they passed through the door and met up with Sasagawa's sister and Kurokawa (who were waiting at the foot of the stairs for them); Takeshi realized that even if he didn't have baseball, he had this – _he had them_.

**. . .**

"Why did you do something so stupid?" Hayato couldn't help but ask when they entered the Ryuujin household.

"What?" Sawada looked at him with his big brown soulful eyes.

"Jumping after that baseball idiot," he clarified.

"Yamamoto-san is not an idiot," he defended the taller teen and Hayato just snorted.

"His grades say otherwise. And his stupid stunt. Which you did too, so that paints you an idiot as well."

A beat.

"So why?" he asked because he couldn't understand on why would Sawada risk his life for a classmate he barely even talked to, much less interacted with, thanks to their different social classes in school.

Sawada was quiet for a while but he seemed to take the question seriously so Hayato didn't rush him. After a moment of silence, he finally answered, "Because he needed someone to catch him."

"So why you?"

"Because no one else would," he answered back. _Would _not could, as if what he did was a choice he made freely.

"You would have fallen with him," Hayato countered because despite his training with Hibari and Sasagawa, Sawada was still weak and scrawny. _You would have died with him._

"No, I wouldn't have," Sawada answered confidently.

"How do you know?" Hayato asked, not understanding where his confidence came from. In fact, he didn't even seem fazed after his jump and near-death experience. But he was terrified when he was facing the mouse teacher.

(He was also fearlessly staring at Reborn at his angriest but trembled with Lupin spoke to him with such gentle tones.

Sawada obviously needed to get his priorities straightened out.)

"You wouldn't have let me," he answered, looking at Hayato with a small smile.

"You expected us to catch you?" he asked in shock. _You expected **me** to catch you?_

"Yes." Blunt and straightforward. His confidence clashed against Hayato's disbelief and hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because I trust you."

"You trust me?" he repeated dumbly because he hasn't shown any signs of being trustworthy. He hasn't done anything to prove himself to this boy yet he trusted Hayato wholeheartedly, unquestioningly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're a good person." And Hayato reeled back, scowling at him. Was this kid mocking him?

"I'm a Mafioso. I've killed before. For money and sometimes for even less reasons. You still think I'm a good person?" he snarled but Sawada stood his ground. He looked at – looked _through_ – Hayato, as if peering into his very core and peeking at his soul. Judging him with his orange eyes.

"Yes," he answered so easily, as if they were simple answers to simple questions. (And why was it that Sawada always seemed to defy his expectations?) "You did some bad things in the past, but that doesn't change _who _you are."

"A bastard half-breed who doesn't deserve to live," he muttered angrily. And Sawada shocked him by grabbing his shoulders as he shook his head vehemently.

"No! You deserve to live! No matter your heritage or your actions. Because Hayato is an amazing person! He's resourceful and intelligent and diligent and _you_ can do more good in the world if you set your mind to it because you're _you_. You're a good person even if you've done bad things in the past and people have said bad stuff about you, which are obviously lies because I know I'm lucky to have even met you," he said, going red either because of his lack of breath or embarrassment.

Hayato was in silent shock because he has never heard Sawada speak so much in one breath. And because even though Sawada just said the exact opposite of what he has been hearing for the past few years, he couldn't help but _believe_ even if it went against logic and evidence. He was powerless against the tempered steel of resolution in Sawada's words and the blazing fire in the depths of his burned orange eyes.

(Like the day Sawada convinced him to eat with them.

Which made Hayato wonder what kind of magic does Tsuna have to have this much power and influence over him and everyone who interacted with him. It's baffling and amazing and terrifying, now that he thought about it.

What if he decided to rule the world? Would anyone go against him and his sheer amount of charisma?

Because he knew if Sawada wanted to rule the world, he would be the first to follow wholeheartedly.)

"You're amazing too, you know," he said gruffly yet shyly because he never really gave compliments.

"I'm just Dame-Tsuna," he countered, which angered Hayato.

"Look. I wouldn't risk my life for someone's who's Dame. But I trust you with my life so you're not Dame, got it!" he said harshly because he grew up in a world where all debts must be paid in full. And so when Sawada entrusted his life to Hayato, the least he could do is entrust his own to Sawada in return.

"So…does that make us friends?" Sawada asked hesitantly, catching Hayato off-guard.

"You want to be friends? With me?"

"Yes," he answered shyly, looking down. But then he glanced up when he added, "Because Gokudera-san is an amazing person and I would be very lucky to be friends with him.

Hayato couldn't think of a comeback to that, but took Tsuna's proffered hand. If Tsuna thought he was an amazing person then Tsuna must be an angel.

And between the two of them, Hayato was the _real_ lucky one.

**_Trust Fall – end._**

_okay. i fail at deadlines. and so i'm sorry for that. also here's the new update which does not end with a cliffie. and so i'm not sure when i can update next, but keep checking at least once a week because i have no intention of abandoning this fic._

_and i know it's not very well-written and i'm terribly sorry for that. i promise i'll go through all my chapters and stuff when i finally have the time (more like around christmas break) to make them better. but it's good enough so yeah._

_to **fellow**, thanks for your review and i'm glad you enjoyed it. x3_

_to **KK**, thanks again for your review. and go ahead and rub into my face your nonexistent bragging rights. xp and yeah, the lack of attention to takeshi's suicidal attitude also gets to me. it wasn't even mentioned in the anime and it seemed to be used for comical effect in the manga, which isn't really funny because there's nothing hilarious about suicide and dying. since i'm taking a more "real" version of khr, i'm going to naturally explore the consequences of such actions, like tsuna's situation. so yeah. and thanks. glad to be back. x3_

_to **Grayfia**, thanks again for your review. and true, i don't think it occured to hana to use tsuna like that. (it didn't occur to me either. xp feel terrible now.) and i have no regrets for making it a cliffie so i'm not really sorry. but i'm glad you to hear you enjoyed the rest of the chapter. x3_

_to **Guest** (if you could kindly leave behind a name so i may address this to you), thanks for your reviews (because i'm assuming that you're the one who kept reviewing about the lack of capitalization in my a/n). and well, if my lack of capitalization bothers you so much, you don't really have to read the a/n or the story for that matter. originally, this bad habit (which i'm fully aware) was to further separate the a/n from the story so i'm not treating this as a story because a/n should not exist in the first place. so all i can say is that i'm sorry this disturbs you so._

_so here's the newest chapter. i hope you'll enjoy. (and that you'll let me know you've enjoyed through your reviews. x3)_


	22. 19: After the Fall

"What are you doing up so early, Takeshi?" his dad asked him, giving Takeshi a disapproving look because he was drinking straight from the milk carton, as usual.

(But his dad never said anything about it because it was his mother who taught him how to drink from the carton.

And his dad couldn't take that away from him.)

"I'm walking with Tsuna today!" he said after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and returning the milk in the refrigerator. A glance at the clock hanging in the kitchen's wall told him that he was going to be _late_ if he didn't leave _right now_.

"Tsuna?" his dad asked, already moving about the kitchen to prepare for another day of business.

"The cool quiet guy," he answered, trying (and failing) to find the right words to describe Tsuna's sheer _awesomeness_.

"The tiny brunet?" his dad asked hesitantly and Takeshi nodded eagerly.

Who else could he be referring to? Gokudera, Mochida, and Sasagawa were cool in their own ways but Tsuna was way cooler than any (or all) of them. And besides, they weren't really quiet.

And he wasn't referring to Hari, obviously. Sure, the guy was cool with his easy-going manner and ability to stop terrifying babies, but there was something _off_ with him. Not that it made him bad or evil or _wrong_, but that was why Takeshi knew Tsuna was cooler than him.

"Okay, I'm off. Gonna meet up with them," he said, putting on his shoes.

"Takeshi," his dad called out to him before he left the front door. He turned around to look at his dad, who solemnly said, "You know I love you, right?"

Takeshi found himself rushing to his father, not even bothering to take off his shoes, to give his old man a bone crushing hug, which was returned tenfold.

(He remembered when his mother died - when his whole world fell apart. The only reason he didn't break apart back then was because his dad hugged him so tightly - like he did right now.)

"I know," he mumbled back into his father's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Tou-chan. I'm so stupid and forgetful at times, you know."

His dad chuckled at his answer, patting his back before looking at Takeshi straight in the eyes. Hazel met hazel and Takeshi was surprised to notice that he was taller than his dad now. (He must have gotten his height from his mother.)

"You can be a bit forgetful. So next time, don't forget to take off your shoes when you enter the house," he said, pointing to the dirty shoe tracks on the floor. He laughed it off, scratching the back of his head.

"And you're not stupid," his dad added, looking more serious now. "You're just a teenage boy so you're bound to do some stupid things, but that does _not make you stupid_, are we clear Takeshi?" he asked and Takeshi nodded. "But your grades could be a little better," he added light-heartedly.

"Go on now," pushing Takeshi away (though part of him didn't want to leave his father's warm embrace). "Or you'll be late."

**. . .**

Takeshi was surprised on how quickly the rumors spread about his suicide attempt. Well, in hindsight, he shouldn't be because high school students practically lived on rumors and he was one of the most popular students. But still. It was suprisingly difficult to keep the smile on his face, despite the years of practice he's had. But he had Tsuna by his side Tsuna by his side and Gokudera in tow (becuase they practically lived with in the same house and Takeshi could admit he was slightly jealous of the transfer student), so he could find it in himself to smile despite the vicious words tossed about. because they practically lived in the same house.

"Ow, I think I broke my pinky. I think I'm going to kill myself because of the pain, like Yamamoto-san." Sniggers followed and Takeshi just smiled as he passed by them.

"Can you believe it? I mean, Yamamoto-san isn't the top student, but really, to be stupid enough to kill yourself for _baseball_, of all things?" And her loud whisper (at least he thought it was supposed to be a whisper, unless she meant for him to hear it) was followed by more whispered replies and comments. And Takeshi smiled as he passed by them.

"Hey Yamamoto! Did your _baseball gods_ tell you to jump because you weren't good enough for them?" one of his clubmates asked him, stopping his attempt to pass him by.

Takeshi kept a smile on his face as Tsuna stiffened at his words, while Gokudera gave them all a stink eye. He didn't know how to answer to Arai-senpai. The older teen didn't believe in his gods and there was nothing else he could do to convince him otherwise. Besides, he has been mocking Takeshi ever since he has joined the club. So this was nothing new to him.

(Though it didn't make it any less painful to listen to his words.)

"Shut up," a quiet mutter came from his side. He looked down to see Tsuna practically glaring at Arai-senpai.

"What did you say, Dame-Tsuna?" he sneered and Takeshi his smile felt more strained that usual. To his side, Gokudera bristled like a cat. (And he knew if Mochida and Sasagawa-senpai were around, they wouldn't be pleased with Arai, too.)

"I said shut up," he repeated a little louder, catching everyone's attention because they've never head him speak up louder than a whisper without a stutter.

"Who are you to talk back to your betters, Dame-Tsuna?" one of the upperclassmen answered back, moving closer to loom over Tsuna, who didn't back down like usual. Instead, he focused on Arai, who seemed shocked at Tsuna's words and resolution.

(Takeshi knew how he felt. He didn't stand a chance when Tsuna looked at him, orange eyes reflecting the burning resolve of his soul.)

"Oi, brat. I'm talking to you," the upperclassman yanked onto Tsuna's arms, which put the little guy off-balance.

"Hey, what are you doing, Kaito?" Mochida gruffly asked, pushing himself through the crowd that was forming around them.

"LET GO OF SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa-senpai shouted, following Mochida as usual.

"Che. Since when did you become one of Sawada's lapdogs, Mochida-buchou?" Kaito answered back and Mochida reeled back as if he was struck.

"I'm no one's lapdog, Kaito," he answered back darkly, taking a step forward to the suddenly trembling upperclassman. "But what I am your captain, and do you really want to anger the one who assigns your training regimen?"

(And Takeshi noticed that he didn't even glance back at Tsuna at all, much to his surprise, because the upperclassman was just as overprotective as Sasagawa-senpai, if not more.)

"I said let go of Sawada to the extreme," Sasagawa-senpai said, which was weird and chilling because's never heard of the Boxing Club Captain lower his voice. Everyone in the vicinity were also giving him weird and fearful looks.

Kaito practically tossed Tsuna to Sasagawa-senpai, who caught the tiny brunet easily. Takeshi and Gokudera rushed to Tsuna's side.

"You're all so pathetic, siding with Dame-Tsuna of all people," Kaito sneered.

"Listen here, you motherfucking piece of shit-" Gokudera swore as soon as he noticed the bruise on Tsuna's arm. Takeshi himself was about to do something worse than words, but both of them were interrupted by Hibari.

"_Herbivores._ _I will bite you all to death for loitering and crowding._"

In an instant, everyone scattered in vain hopes to avoid Hibari's wrath. Takeshi found himself being dragged away by Tsuna, with Gokudera and Sasagawa-senpai in tow.

(And part of him wondered where was Mochida?)

**. . .**

"Do you know what you're doing here, Yamamoto-kun?" Yuriko-sensei asked him as soon as arrived in her office. After successfully escaping Hibari's punishment because of Tsuna and his amazing ninja skills (who knew there were secret passageways in school?), he was called into the counselor's office.

"Um, my grades?" Takeshi answered because that was the reason he was called to the counselor's office the last time.

Yuriko-sensei shook her head, gently smiling at Takeshi. "Not this time. Any other guesses?"

"Was it becasue of yesterday?" he asked in reply and she tilted her head.

"What about yesterday, Yamamoto-kun?" she asked. She always asked questions and he was getting tired in answering them because they took so long. He just wanted to eat lunch with his friends.

(And wasn't that exciting to think that he had friends to share lunch with?)

"I was forgetful and stupid. I didn't really want to kill myself. Well, I did, but that's over and done with. Can I go now?" he answered rather impatiently, though he kept a smile on his face.

"Not yet, Yamamoto-kun. Suicide is usually the "solution" to an underlying problem," she said, using her fingers to quote the word. He didn't think suicide was the answer to any problem, either. (He knew that now.)

"And as your guidance counselor, I would like to help all students with their problems."

Takeshi wanted to say that the didn't have any problems anymore. He had friends who stuck by him, a dad who loved him, and when his arm healed up, he'd have baseball back.

But then he realized he knew someone else with problems.

"Do you help Tsuna?" he asked. She seemed taken aback by his question.

"What brought this on, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Well, you said that you'd like to help all the students with their problems. And Tsuna has a lot of those," he said, shrugging.

"Well," she started off, actually thinking of what she had to say next. "I cannot help those who cannot help themselves."

He dropped his smile and glared at the counselor, who looked shocked at his reaction. "Well, if no one's around to help him, how could he help himself?"

Before the counselor could answer, there were explosions outisde, followed by Sasagawa-senpai's shout of "WAIT UP, SAWADA!"

He couldn't help but smile as he got up, ignoring the counselor's cries for him to sit down.

"Where are you going, Yamamoto-kun?" she asked, getting up.

"Helping out Tsuna. Because no one else will."

**_After the Fall - end._**

_okay. i dunno. i'm sorta pleased with this chapter but i think something's off? or that's just me. ah well. since it's christmas break, i'll probably update this fic every wednesday/thursday and sunday. x3 _

_also, since i feel that kintsukuroi will be reaching 450 soon, which means another interlude, i'd like to ask** whose chapter would you like to read: hibari or gokudera? **i haven't decided on which one i would write and since interludes are mainly my way of saying thanks for the reviews, i'd like to know what you'd like to read. _

_to **Guest** (no. 1), thanks for your review. and honestly, that is a hilarious image. and with harry being the master of death and all, it would make them very very nervous. xDDD_

_to **Guest** (no. 2), thanks for your review as well. and yes, it was an extreme version of trust fall. but then, why settle for something ordinary when you can do it to the extreme?_

_to **Boredomkills**, thanks for your review. x3 and i'm glad to know that you enjoyed the whole fic so far. x3 hope you'll enjoy the rest of it. hahaha._

_to **Benedark**, thank you very much for your kind words. x3 i honestly don't know how else to respond to your very high praise of my writing skills, other than thank you very much. and i sincerely hope you'll enjoy the rest of the fic._

_to **KK**, as always, thank you for your review. x3 and i'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. and i like delving into characters and their thoughts and attitudes. and i don't see why gokudera would stop being so prickly and mean just because he is now loyal to tsuna. and well, his sudden change in attitude towards tsuna was probably because of tsuna practically sacrificing his own life to save gokudera's. no one else would do that for him, add to that tsuna's position as the vongola decimo/heir to the vongola, and that's a good recipe for undying loyalty with a need to keep tsuna happy because he's desperate for acceptance and tsuna was more powerful than him in terms of political power and influence. so he had to keep his boss happy, and that probably meant smoothing out his edges. also, it was only the start of khr, so the author probably didn't know how to characterize the characters yet? not judging her of course, because i often face the same trouble while writing. and i don't get how's that going to be corny? O.o_

_to **Guest **(no. 3), thanks for your review. and yes. that's my plan for this fic. and tsuna himself would be more violently protective over his friends as well. (spoilers? x3) and i believe canon tsuna is a fluffy kitten as well, it was just not fleshed out in canon. and yes. yes. yes. his enemies will go down even harder. x3_

_to **kim**, thank you for pointing that out. and i'm so sorry for the trouble it caused. _

_to the reviewers i haven't answered yet, i'll get to you as soon as i get some sleep. x3 so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one on sunday! x3_


	23. 20: Lesson Number One

As the greatest hitman in the world (and more importantly, as Harry Potter's eldest son), Reborn knew better than to ignore his gut feelings. They may not be on par with the Vongola's famed Hyper Intuition, but they have served him well and kept him alive for so long. Considering Harry's rather _unorthodox _method in raising children, it's quite an accomplishment.

(Not to say that Harry's a bad parent. In fact, in Reborn's - very admittedly biased - opinion, Harry _is_ _the best father_ anyone could ever ask for. But Reborn can't deny that Harry's parenting techniques were rather unconventional.

Where else did he get inspiration in tortu- _training_ Dino, in the first place?)

And right now, his gut practically yelled at him to follow his student.

But even if his gut didn't tell him, he would have done so anyway because he was too young to get a heart attack with all the surprises Tsunayoshi brought about: rejecting his flames because they were sealed by someone powerful (which made Reborn wonder who sealed them and why?); unleashing an inferno of Sky Flames (though he's the strongest Arcobaleno, he knew he can't produce the same amount of flames _at that purity_); almost _dying_ because he jumped alongside the suicidal brat; and bringing back strays like there was no tomorrow.

Good thing, too, since his student had no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. The moment he heard an explosion, instead of running _away_ from it like any sane person, he ran _towards _it along with his merry band of strays.

(Though he should start calling them Tsuna's guardians - not _Guardians_ with the capital G, but _they could be_ \- with how they act around him. Which made him wonder where was Mochida? He was almost as much of a mother hen as Harry when it came to Tsuna.)

He soon found himself in a clearing where there was a small crater (relative to the ones he creates when he's furious) in the ground. As he peered at the scene with Leon's help as binoculars, he noticed that Fon's student was in the middle of the hole. And along its edge was the violent prefect that kept chasing after his dad and student. Who looked like a mildly pissed off Fon.

"_Hahi_! Why are you hurting this sweet angelic child!" a girl cried out as she fearlessly approached the prefect, who glared at her in return.

"I will not tolerate property damage in Nanimori," he said coldly, jumping into the crater.

"You cannot expect me to believe that a sweet child like her could create a hole like this! That's simply not possible!" she shrieked, jumping right after him and pulling Fon's student to her chest.

Reborn noted that there were nine dots on the forehead of Fon's student.

Then he remembered that Fon took in his student because of her assassination skills and her _Pinzu time bomb_.

_Shit._

But before Reborn could do anything to remedy the situation, Tsuna and his posse arrived at the scene.

"Onii-san," Sasagawa's younger sister said, either beseeching her older brother to help the girls in the crater or scolding him for going after Hibari. But before he could do either, Tsuna jumped into the crater and stood fearlessly in front of Hibari.

No, not fearlessly because there were minute trembling in Tsuna's stance and he kept looking around for something, or maybe someone.

Hibari took that moment of distraction as an opening to charge at Tsuna.

Reborn would have approved of Hibari's action of using any opening his opponents offered him, but then his opponent was his student, who didn't know how to fight at all. Something he should remedy immediately.

Thankfully, though he didn't have the instinct or the reflexes, he had his Hyper Intuition and that helped him dodge the Hibari's first strike, which the violent prefect anticipated.

Reborn's grip on his fedora tightened as Tsuna was unable to dodge the second strike even though he knew it was coming. His body wasn't fast enough to keep up with his Hyper Intuition. So he couldn't do anything but take the hit to his side.

Tsuna's friends were about to jump into action, but Reborn gave them a warning shot before jumping in front of them.

"Don't interfere with his fight," Reborn said, glancing at the teens behind him with an ominous glare before watching the rather one-sided fight between his student and Hibari.

"But Reborn-!" Gokudera tried to appeal to the hitman while Yamamoto and Sasagawa just outright ignored his warning and rushed forward. Leon turned into a gun and shot paralyzing bullets at both boys even before they could take another step past him.

"_Do not. Interfere,_" Reborn repeated, ignoring the death glares the children were throwing at him. He was Tsuna's tutor and so he had to teach Tsuna some lessons. This was one of those lessons.

But that didn't mean that his knuckles weren't turning whiter by the second or his shoulders getting tenser with every strike that hit Tsuna. But thankfully, Tsuna was getting faster and dodging more hits.

But it wasn't enough because Hibari was learning and adjusting to Tsuna's rather abysmal speed and reflexes. And throughout the whole fight, Tsuna kept tossing him pitiful glances, asking for help.

And he wanted to. Dear gods, if there was something he wanted to do more than anything else in the world, he wanted to help his student. His flames burned beneath his skin, his resolve clashing against his self-control. But he didn't want his student to grow dependent on him.

Because he has seen it happen. He has seen those desolate and desperate, who had nothing, latch on to the people who gave them a taste of wealth, a taste of kindness, at taste of heaven which could be anything at all. And the desperate, they become puppets enslaved by their perceived debts to the giver, doing what their master command them, whether intentionally or otherwise, just for a taste of the kindness that was first given to them.

And he didn't want that to happen between Tsuna and him. Tsuna deserved much better than that.

"Are you going to be one of those adults?" Yamamoto snarled at him, his easy-going façade fading into something deadlier and harsher (like a trained killer).

Reborn just raised his brow at his question. "Like who?" he asked calmly, belying the burning need to just shoot at the tonfa-wielding teen and be done with it.

"Like those who didn't help Tsuna because he doesn't help himself," Yamamoto calmly answered back, though the look in his eyes was anything but calm.

"What!" both girls exclaimed behind him, followed by a litany of things Kurokawa would do to those foolish adults for their incompetence. All of which Reborn wholeheartedly agreed to and would gladly do it for her, for Tsuna's sake.

But before he would extract their rightful punishment, his body cannot hold his resolve any longer. His flames were bursting to escape from his body to heal his broken and dejected student. He had enough of Hibari hurting his precious student.

It ends _now_.

He fired his Sun Flames at Hibari, who jumped back to avoid the shot (but then Reborn wasn't really aiming for Hibari, else he wouldn't have been able to dodge it in the first place). But more importantly, jumped away from Tsuna, who slumped to the ground.

Reborn stood protectively in front of his student as he spoke to Hibari, "Tsuna will resume this fight two weeks from now." He ignored the shocked gasps behind him or the whimper from his student.

Hibari frowned in reply. "I could finish this fight now."

"Do you want to keep fighting a weak, unworthy opponent? Or do you want to fight against someone stronger? Because he will be stronger in two weeks time," Reborn answered back.

"Will he?" he asked, raising a skeptical brow at the idea of Tsuna becoming stronger.

"If he won't, then you can resume your fight another two weeks later," he answered.

(_But he will. _He wanted to say instead, because he has seen Tsuna's growth in the fight. Though he didn't have formal training, he had learned how to dodge and duck. He gained faster reflexes and his body was slowly learning to keep up with his Hyper Intuition. All these he learned within those fifty-four seconds with Hibari.)

"But before then," Reborn added, to sweeten the deal, "you can fight with anyone in the Ryuujin household."

And he knew he said the right words when his eyes glowed with anticipation. "Anyone?" Hibari asked.

"Anyone," Reborn repeated, knowing that his father won't mind being used as a bargaining chip if it was Reborn doing the bargaining. (That man was such a pushover.)

"Very well," he said, leaving the scene, most likely to look for Harry and pick a fight with him.

"And you," Reborn said, looking at his exhausted student who was slumped on the ground. "Lesson number one: you do not pick fights with those stronger than you."

"But—" Tsuna tried to say before Reborn interrupted him by making him drink a vial of pain-reliever.

"That's why I will make sure you will become strong enough that you can pick a fight with anyone you want to," Reborn finished, pushing his Sun Flames into his pacifier until it glowed yellow. As he healed Tsuna's newest batch of injuries, he continued, "Lesson number one point one: You will end any start you fight. And when you end them, you will end them as the victor. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Reborn," Tsuna answered, then he gave him a smile. "Thanks."

Reborn gave him a small smile in return as he finished healing Tsuna, before transforming Leon into a gun and shooting at I-pin a sleeper bullet before her timer ran out. (And ignoring the screams of the girls while he was at it.)

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't taught you lesson number two."

_**Lesson Number One – end.**_

_apologies for taking so long to finish this. it could be better, i know, but i feel so guilty for not posting in forever. so i hope you enjoy._

_replies will be in the next chapter (or before i post the next chapter), which is hibari's interlude. and it will be soon. i hope._


	24. Interlude: On Fear and Love

"Why are you letting them go?" Kyouya questioned his Decimo, who tilted his head as if he didn't understand where he was coming from.

"What do you mean, Kyouya?" Tsunayoshi asked, his big brown eyes were deceptively innocent though Kyouya saw the steely resolve hidden in their depths.

"Do not play this game with me, Tsunayoshi," Kyouya hissed, slamming his fists onto the hardwood desk in front of him. The papers on Tsunayoshi's desk scattered upon impact, making the younger brunet flail in a pathetic attempt to catch them.

"I'm not playing any games with you, Kyouya. I really don't understand where you're coming from," he denied and Kyouya was about to bring out his tonfas to knock some sense into that fluffy head of his before Hayato interrupted him.

"Tsuna-sama ("Just call me Tsuna, Hayato," Tsuna interrupted wearily.), we don't understand why you would let the Gesso famiglia go practically unscathed. They-" Hayato explained, cutting himself off with a choked sob. It has been a week since _it _happened and he still can't say it.

(None of them could because it was supposed to be _impossible_.

Yet he always defied the impossible.)

"I understand, Hayato," his tone was understanding as he reached out to his Storm Guardian. "But we have beaten them, and they apologized—"

"And you think an apology was enough for what they did!" Hibari interrupted him, cold and vicious. _Because he deserved far more than that half-assed apology!_

"And they also swore that they would support the Vongola and its ideals and deeds," Tsunayoshi finished, but that didn't placate Kyouya nor the rest of the Guardians.

"It wasn't even an Unbreakable Vow," Takeshi pointed out, his hazel eyes narrowed in anger.

"They're not wizards, they can't make Unbreakable Vows, Takeshi," Tsuna responded to his Rain Guardian tiredly.

"So what assurance do you have that they would keep their end of the bargain, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked, bringing out his trident as if it would remedy the situation. And as much as he hated the pineapple herbivore (who, if he was being honest with himself, was the only other carnivore in this room other than himself), he agreed with his solution. And so did the rest of the Guardians, who were bringing out their weapons.

"Enough," and though Tsunayoshi remained soft-spoken as ever, he injected his Will into his voice and all of them immediately backed down because none could compare – could _challenge_ – his Will.

"I understand that you do not agree with my choices, but please, trust me with this," he said, and though he asked so gently, the orange glow in his eyes said otherwise.

Kyouya bristled, angry at his Decimo – his Sky – for the choices he was making. But more importantly, he was angry at himself for following such a sham of a leader.

"For a Prince," Kyouya said, reciting the mantra etched into his heart. "It is better to be feared than to be loved."

**. . .**

When Kyouya was young and his parents were around, they read to him The Prince by Machiavelli, for the Hibaris were royalty. They were meant to lead and so they did their best to prepare their son, the heir of the Hibari clan.

He learned, the Prince had to be feared.

People, more than anything, feared those more powerful than them. They feared loan _sharks_, they feared _cougars_; they feared _predators_. And these predators were always, _always _carnivores; animals who were at the top of the food chain.

And so for young Kyouya, who wanted to be a Prince that was feared, it was simple on what he was going to be: he was going to be the _strongest carnivore_.

**. . .**

As soon as the Vongola Decimo entered the Cosa Nostra with his Guardians, there has never been a question on _who_ was the strongest Mafioso. Kyouya easily claimed the title with little fanfare and has kept the title ever since. He remained stronger than those who dared take his position on the top of the food chain.

(And to those who were stronger than him, they did not fight to claim the title. But one day, Kyouya will defeat them and rightfully claim the title as the strongest.)

When the scum of the Underworld spoke of his name, they whispered it in hushed tones laced with fear, as if it would summon the demonic Cloud Guardian from where he's wreaking chaos and bloodshed.

(This fills Kyouya with pride for he placed fear into the hearts of the fearless and the heartless.)

So he never realized the problem with being feared – _What if they stopped fearing him?_

**. . .**

And that was the case right now: these herbivorous Gesso scum returned to their old ways, like he expected them to do. And worse, they formed herds.

There was a reason why Kyouya hated herds, other than they gave him the hives. He recognized that even carnivores found it difficult to face against whole herds.

Usually, herds weren't a problem for the strongest carnivore in the Underworld, but this herd was not filled with incompetent herbivores that couldn't even differentiate their allies from their foes. They were coordinated and competent; and soon, Kyouya fell to their onslaught.

"So much for being the _strongest_," Genkishi, the leader of this rebellious Gesso herd, sneered as he kicked Kyouya's prone body.

Kyouya, who was tied up, could only glare with his blackened and swollen eyes.

And he knew at that very moment, that he was no Prince. He was not the strongest. He was not feared. He did not deserve to lead.

But then again, has he really been the Prince this whole time?

Though he was the leader of the Foundation (and the Disciplinary Committee when he was much younger), he still answered to another.

He still answered to a man, whom he could never call a carnivore for he lacked the bloodlust for superiority. But he was not an herbivore either, when he started to show his full colors.

He was…a man who defied all labels and expectations.

Even at his weakest, when no one acknowledged him, he was not powerless. The power he wielded unconsciously (sometimes, even until now) attracted many under his banner – under his wing. He was powerful back then, though he was not strong.

But he grew strong, under the tutelage of the Ryuujins, until he could defeat enemies that even Kyouya had difficulty with.

Even defeating _him_, though he had help from his Guardians. But Kyouya could not claim that as his win because they did not succumb to his will. He submitted to _Tsunayoshi's_.

Kyouya couldn't help but smile to himself, even there was nothing to smile about. Why was it in his last moments, he was thinking of _him_?

Then there was flash of pure Sky Flames, before the scent of charred flesh and ashes entered his nostrils.

"Because you unconsciously knew that he was going to save you, that's why you're smiling," Reborn said with Byakuran by his side.

He glanced at the suit-wearing teen (whose eyes looked too old and too tired for his young frame) then at the white-haired man, who betrayed Tsunayoshi.

"He was the one who led Tsuna here," Reborn said as he started healing the wounded Cloud.

"I don't want dear Tsunayoshi to be angry at me," he shrugged, glancing at the carnage behind him.

And Kyouya watched as his Sky, wreathed in orange flames, created _chaos_ on a whole different level from Kyouya's usual carnage.

(Part of him mused that Tsunayoshi had no right to complain when he would read through Kyouya's mission reports.)

(And another part of him wondered if he really deserved the title of strongest man in the world?)

**. . .**

When Kyouya came to, he was in his room in the Vongola mansion. He tested his limbs, and though he was still exhausted, he was injury-free, which shouldn't have been a surprise because Reborn does not do anything by halves.

And beside his bed was a chair with Tsunayoshi curled into it, reminding Kyouya of a cat. But he could never compare Tsunayoshi to those tiny domestic housecats, because he was big and majestic – like a lion.

A lion with flames so intense that could burn Kyouya (and the rest of the world) in an instant. A lion whose greatest strength is not the power of his flames, but the power of his influence and reach, calling out to even the farthest and hardest of hearts.

But even though Kyouya _should_ fear him, _he didn't_. He has never feared his Sky, not even after seeing him at his angriest. Not even after seeing his fullest wrath.

He wondered why.

A soft thump on the carpeted floor pulled him from his musing, and he glanced to see a familiar book: The Prince by Machiavelli. No doubt, it fell from Tsunayoshi's lax grip.

As he opened to a familiar passage, he noticed that it was highlighted.

_It is better to be feared than to be loved, if you cannot be both._

And to its side was a small note in elegant script.

_Can I be both?_

(When Tsuna opened the book from where he left off, he would see that there was a new note, written in beautiful Japanese calligraphy, despite only using a ballpen:

_Yes._)

**_Interlude: On Fear and Love – end._**

_okay. took me forever to write hibari's (like months) but i liked how it came out for the most part. _

_also, i've done some editing to the previous chapters (all 23 of them. haha). fixed most spelling and grammar problems, and all of the consistency problems. i'm not done reposting them, but i will by tonight, along with the replies i owe people. xcc_

_and now onto my replies to my anon reviewers:_

_to **KK**, thank you for your warm welcome. and i'm so happy to be back. also, belated happy holidays. ahahaha. and most of all, thank you for your reviews, and i'm so happy you appreciate them. and yes, i have plans for mochida. x3 he's shaping up to be a character i enjoy a lot. and um, as for it becoming like a soapbox, it actually kinda is, ahahaha. because i'm not very good at action and humor, so i tend to go to drama, so i'm kinda sorry for that. and well, as for the cliches, i adore them and putting my own spin into them, so no regrets there. x3  
__as for lesson number one, to be honest, it was a toss-up between hibari and reborn, i could never write it in tsuna's pov. i don't know why. but since you're curious about it, i did put some of tsuna's reasoning in the next chapter (which is almost done, i swear. x3). but considering kin!tsuna's growth, it's much faster than canon because both reborn and harry are focused on it and they're actually serious about tsuna becoming less dame.  
__and yes. there will be people who will recognize harry as harry potter. though, not for a long while. x3 (or maybe not? hint hint.)_

_to **42-42-564**, thank you for your review. and um, i'm glad you liked it because i'm going to assume that was a happy "holy shit". ahahaha._

_to **Guest**, thank you for your review. as for harry meeting the other arcobaleno, well... i have plans for that. x3_

_to **Dao**, thank you for your kind words. at least i'm getting the mix right, because to be honest, i don't like writing too much tragedy, but then where's the drama if there's nothing tragic, right? and i really hope i update soon as well. xDD but you know, life kinda sucks..._

_to **Guest** (whom I assume left a few reviews behind, one after the other), thank you very much for your reviews. x3 i'm glad to see that you're enjoying it. x3 and that was what i was thinking when i was making aliases, because harry kinda sucks at making names for himself. and yes, i was surprised as you were when i was writing ryohei speaking with a normal volume. and self-preservation skills. xDD and of course that's how it works, harry just snaps and breaks stuff with his magic. x3_

_to **akra**, thanks for your review. and omfg. i...feel so stupid now. i swear i went through the chapter twice before posting it. (and your review thrice before finding out what was wrong with it). i fixed it though, but i probably haven't posted it yet, by the time i'm done writing this reply. thank you very much for pointing it out~!  
__as for harry, he's back at the ryuujin residence. reborn is the only one who has the intense need to stalk tsuna. as for mochida, he's in school. i mean, where else would he be? x3_

_to **Guest**, thank you for your review as well~ and it's my intense pleasure to have updated. x3 i hope this is soon enough for you. xDD and i'm glad you think so. x3_

**_thank you for dropping by and i hope you enjoyed your read~_**


End file.
